The Mageborn Cynic
by peetz5050
Summary: In an alternate world, Daria and Quinn, both Mageborn, are to attend Lawndale College of Sorcery and Magecraft. (n.b. This story is not associated with or a crossover with any similarly titled story by any other author. Any similarities to any other work other than the MTV Cartoon series, Daria, are purely coincidental.)
1. Chapter 1

_This story started as a response to the IC: Daria and the School of Magic. _  
_One of the rules of the challenge was that in this school academic achievement ranked higher than sports or popularity. If the ideas in my head can translate into a half decent storyline it could end up being very long, but hopefully not tedious. Any and all comments, suggestions and even the occasional light flame gratefully appreciated, thanks for reading._

_This is fanfiction, done for fun and no money is being made. Daria and related characters are the property of Glenn Eichler and MTV/Viacom._

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 1**_

Under a deep blue sky, accented by puffy white clouds lit from the east by the early morning sunshine there stood a typical medieval walled town. Two and three story buildings, some of stone, others oak framed with white wattle and daub walls, their upper floors overhanging the lower crowded together on the narrow cobbled streets. The townspeople went about their business that morning, opening the shutters on the little shops, pushing barrows laden with produce and hawking their wares raucously to the passersby.

Through this throng came a pale blue carriage with ornate brasswork and a coat of arms on the door. The common folk gave way with alacrity and not a little fear. The carriage moved without horses to draw it nor hand to guide it, announcing to all who saw it what manner of folk travelled within. Many of them made gestures to ward off evil but did so in pockets or behind shawls, no one wanted to offend the mageborn.

Inside the carriage a portly gentleman, soberly dressed in a bleached linen shirt and velvet maroon cravat, black breeks tucked into shiny knee-length leather boots and an elegantly napped woolen topcoat addressed his daughters, who sat on the opposite bench looking bored.

'Now ladies, I know it is not easy for you to adjust to a new home and a new school, especially for you, am I not correct Daria?' He looked pointedly at his eldest daughter.

'Did we move?' she answered sarcastically 'I declare Father I had scarce noticed, the horse dung smells the same here... as do the people'

'Hmph!, she always says that' intruded the younger girl as she amused herself conjuring ephemeral fairys out of the air and having them fly around the carriage. 'She'll never be happy until she's on her own in a tower somewhere.'

'Now Daria, you know it will be different here, they will respect you now' replied her father waving a hand causing the fairys to evaporate.

'I'm sorry Father, what did you say?' Daria deadpanned as she waved her own hand causing the fairys to reappear, now completely real and singing their silly little songs in piping voices.

Sensing another confrontation Quinn drew back the curtain on the window and shoo'd the little creatures out into the dappled sunlight as the carriage made its way up a sweeping, beech lined, driveway to an imposing three story stone building with a columned entryway. 'We're almost there.'

She quickly scanned the students of both genders gathered around the quadrangle singly or in groups. Several reds, fewer greens, a lot in blue and yellow whom she ignored and six silvers sitting in a circle meditating. There were also several in plain black but they huddled well away from their 'betters' not wishing to be abused or pressed into service as drudges. She quickly identified three girls her own age in well made green gowns as suitable and smiled with satisfaction. 'Thank you Father' she said with a winsome smile 'I'm sure I'll do well here and bring honor to our house.' As the carriage came to a halt she reached through the aperture and opened the door, took a deep breath to prepare herself and stepped lightly to the ground sporting her best smile and quite literally radiant. She overheard her father asking her sister to stay a moment as she walked away in the direction of the three 'Creatives' she'd noted previously. Her green satin gown moved gracefully as she walked, adding a slight swish to her hips to draw the eyes of every boy in range.

'Hello there, what's your name? That's a beautiful gown, where did you get it, it's sooo elegant' enthused the first girl, a pretty brunette with a pleasant, open countenance and a sweet smile.

'Quinn Jacobsdottir, of the House Morgendorffer.'

'Hail and welcome' answered the second girl, attempting a more dignified response as she tried to counter the 'Glamor' the new girl was projecting without much success. _'This girl is a threat'_ she thought to herself _'She is skilled indeed and that stupid dress is too perfect a match for her red hair, oh and matching green eyes, of course, bitch.'_ Out loud she added 'It's always a pleasure to see another adept of the one great discipline join us here in Lawndale College of Sorcery and Magecraft.' Smoothing her own teal green gown she stepped forward and offered her hand 'Cassandra of House Gryphon, and this is Anastasia of House Rowling and this' indicating the third, black haired Oriental beauty who stood back regarding them with an inscrutable look 'is her Eminence Lady Tio Fan of the Bloom Dynasty.'

Quinn gave a minimal curtsy to the ennobled girl who nodded in acknowledgment before returning to the close scrutiny of her fingernails.

'You'll have to meet with us this evening to discuss dressmakers' said the first girl excitedly 'I've only seen designs like that on the ladies at court, have you been there?'

'Yes, my sister and I were presented to the Archduke and his Lady at a ceremony last month. I couldn't believe the grandeur and sophistication of the noblewomen and I made sure to purchase plenty of the latest cloth and laces before we left the Citadel.' Quinn answered 'I'm sure I have plenty if you'd like to take some to have gowns made for yourselves.'

'Do you think we cannot afford our own material? Do we look like country bumpkins to you?' Cassandra asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

'Oh no Cassandra, that's not what I meant at all, I just thought it would be nice to get together and mix and match. That teal is beautiful with your hair, the way it shimmers, mmnnnh, I'm soo jealous.'  
When the battle came, it would be on ground and at a time of Quinn's choosing, not this snotty harridan's.

She was distracted then by shouts and cheers from a boisterous group of boys in the blue and yellow of the 'Kinetics' who were playing some silly game with an inflated pig's bladder, using their ability to seize control of it and cause it to fly at high speed into the face of an opponent who waited til the last moment to deflect it.

One of the boys, a big handsome lunk with curly brown hair and flashing white teeth, called out to his fellows 'Hey men, look at the cripple' he snickered, pointing toward the blue carriage. 'She can't even walk properly much less qualify for a color. Watch this' he winked as he seized control of the ball telekinetically and shot it toward the slim figure in dusty black robes who had stumbled as she alighted from the carriage and was leaning heavily on a long plain wooden stick.

_'Oh no!'_ Quinn thought to herself _'Not already, please Gods let her not kill him'_ she prayed silently.

The diminuative girl by the carriage now stood straight as she recovered from her fall. The flying ball came to a stop inches from her face, spinning in place. She reached up with her left hand and pulled the sable hood down from her head, revealing a mane of chesnut hair. On her face in a frame of polished ebony rested two diamond viewing crystals, obscuring her sightless eyes. An uncomfortable ripple of apprehension ran through the watching students, they knew what secrets those crystals allowed the blind to see, and what gold it would cost to pay an archmage to fabricate them.

The more astute among the students realized something else, the oaken shaft in her right hand was no crutch. They all carried wands to channel and focus the power they possessed but only archmages carried staves which were robust enough to withstand the enormous power which could be brought to bear by a master of the craft.

The signifigance of the black robes now became apparent. Only two classes of mageborn wore black, the humble apts (apprentices) and the mighty adepts, versed in all four disciplines.

But no one their age had ever been graced with a staff, except... except _**her**_. Some bowed their heads and some looked at the boy with fear and sympathy, some of the brighter boys started to edge away from him as he stood grinning foolishly, oblivious to his impending doom.

Daria scanned the crowd with augmented senses. Literally tasting their strengths and weakness. _'Nothing there could even begin to challenge me'_ she thought, a little disappointed. She turned her attention back to the ignoramus who had tried to belittle her.

'What is your name, boy?' she asked, her quiet voice carrying across the now silent quadrangle.

'Why do you want to know?' he joked 'Are you looking for a date?' he looked around grinning, wondering why no one was laughing with him.

'No, no, not at all. I merely wish to know what to engrave on your tombstone.'

Daria could sense her Father watching the scene. He would not interfere but she knew he would be disappointed in her if she handled this badly. She could also feel the unspoken thought 'pathed from her sister _'Please don't, please don't, I want to make friends here.'_

Now annoyed the boy said 'My name is Kevin, son of Thomas, of the Guild of Tailors. Who are you?'

Without a gesture or incantation Daria caused the ball to disappear and rematerialize in front of Kevin's face. 'Do you like to play with your balls? She asked seductively, smirking slightly.

'I sure do' he leered in reply.

'Know what I like to do with balls?'

'No, what?'

With that the ball contracted as if caught in an invisible vice and burst in Kevin's face with a loud bang, making him jump back and fall on his rump to much ribaldry from the assembled mob.

Gathering her skirts and with a polite nod to her sister and her trembling companions, the Archmage Daria, known as Hellsbane, walked like a queen to the entrance of her new college and the start of a new academic year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mageborn Cynic**__ Part 2_

Sunlight streamed down from the large leaded windows on the South wall and glinted off the marble tiles and porphyre columns of the college's imposing atrium. Most of the students had dispersed to their classrooms but a small group of fifteen or so stood at the foot of the great staircase listening to a welcoming and orientation speech by the school secretary, a tall, thin, haggard looking woman with frizzy grey hair and piercing blue eyes.

'...and afterwards you will be examined for moral propriety by the High Priestess of Dhanu to ensure calm waters as you sail the ocean of knowledge that is education here at Laaawndale' she was saying, drawing the last word out as if it were the very heart of scripture.

'Man the lifeboats, girl overboard' Daria muttered as the woman droned on. The red-haired girl near her obviously heard because she suppressed a snicker before glancing sidelong at the shorter girl. Realising who she was standing next to the girl started edging away as slowly as she dared, trying to make it look as if she wasn't. Daria sighed, annoying as it was to have people avoid her it was exasperating that they kept trying to stay behind her even when they knew she could 'see' them through a stone wall if she wanted.

Daria's attention was arrested at that moment by a woman descending the stairs behind the speaker. Outwardly at least she appeared to be a matronly Oriental woman with black hair streaked with grey, bright black pupiled eyes and a pleasant amused look to her countenance. She wore unadorned black robes broken only by some colored thread embroidered into the collar. In her left hand she carried an ebony staff, taller than she was, topped with some sort of glossy black stone clasped in a gold filigree. What Daria could perceive and which was almost certainly invisible to the other students was the aura of power that crackled around the woman. This was the reason her father had brought her here.

'Thank you, Emily' the new arrival said as she reached the last step 'I'll just say a few words of welcome before they go to Mother Manson's office'.

'May I offer a warm welcome to all of you on this fine Autumn day. As I'm sure you know through diligence and effort this college has achieved a reputation as the premier educational center for the Mageborn on this continent. I expect nothing less than a like application of diligence and effort from each of you as you progress through your courses. Proper education is an opportunity to be seized and built upon. There are books of rules governing conduct in this establishment but I have two rules you must remember: Work hard and don't die'. These chilling words delivered in the same casual tone as the rest of her speech caused the students to look at each other to ascertain if they'd heard what they thought they'd heard. Looking nervous now they started to follow Emily in the direction of the chapel when Daria heard in her mind _'Daria! Wait please'._

Stunned that the woman known as the 'Angelic' Magistrata Li could make contact without a prior touch Daria paused at the foot of the stairs and waited. Seeing her sister look back over her shoulder Daria 'pathed _'Later, don't worry'_. 'Walk with me' the Magistrata then said aloud as she climbed back up the stairs toward her office.

The two women, who were of similar height, walked down a long, portrait lined gallery in companionable silence, their staves clicking rhythmically on the stone tiles. 'Well, are you impressed with our former chancellors?' the elder asked as they reached her office.

'They look so ordinary in a painting' Daria replied, 'nothing of their aura is portrayed on the canvas and I'm so used to 'seeing' that by now that it's frustrating... and disappointing to not be able to see the force lines that define their true nature'.

Nodding in understanding the older Mage led Daria through her office and out onto a sheltered balcony overlooking a formal Oriental style garden where cherry trees were much in evidence. 'Take a seat' Li said , indicating a wicker chair while she sat gracefully in the other and picked up a teapot from the table between and poured two cups. Recognizing the semi-formal ceremony Daria took her cup and waited til the other had hers to her lips, 'Gods grant me understanding' they intoned together before drinking the fragrant tea.

Tradition satisfied they chatted about inconsequential matters for a few minutes before Li got down to business. 'Do you know why you're here?' she asked 'And that's not an obscure philosophical conundrum' she added with a small smile.

'I'm here to learn'.

'But you already know so much' Li countered indicating Daria's staff 'Many study for a lifetime and do not receive this honor'.

Daria paused before replying 'Firstly this stick is not like a medal or a badge or token of rank, it is a tool, one that allows me to do my work... my duty too. His Grace asked me a question when he presented it to me'.

'What was that?' prompted Li.

'He said "I understand you've studied mathematics, so if you imagine a set containing the sum of all knowledge and take as a subset of that all that you know, how big a percentage or fraction would that set be?", which took me by surprise as I'd heard he was less than a stellar intellect in his youth.'

'And what was your reply?'

'Nothing.'

'You did not reply?' Li cocked an eyebrow at her.

'No, I answered "Nothing", compared to what there is to know my knowledge is as naught.'

'I see your footsteps are firmly placed on the Path of Wisdom' the elder Mage said, her eyes twinkling, 'But why then do you suppose he sent you to me, specifically?'

'Because, to be honest you may be the only one who could truly control me... if that were needed. I believe he's sc..'

'Why should I need to control you?' interrupted Li hurriedly and in Daria's mind she heard _'Be still child! You do not know who is listening!'_

'I hope never to give you cause to do so' Daria answered humbly.

'There's someone I'd like you to meet' Li then said, changing the subject. Raising her voice she called 'Brother, would you join us please.'

Detaching himself from the shadows within the door to her office a gaunt figure in charcoal grey hooded robes appeared, stalking over to the women he bowed stiffly and then stood, glowering at Daria. He had dark skin and greying curly hair cropped short, his scowl seemingly etched into his features. Around his waist he wore a belt of rope, curiously knotted, ending in three tassels of different length hanging by his left hip.

Daria knew the symbolism of the tassels, the short one for his vow of chastity, the middle for his vow of poverty, the last and longest was obedience. Around the third tassel were wound several loops of red cord, one for each of his kills, there were many.

'As you must know the Brethren eschew names, even among themselves, and are sworn to silence perpetual' Li said 'They are responsible for our safety and security here in Lawndale, both external threats and internal disturbances, they use urcrystals to monitor the building night and day' she finished, gesturing to the yellow crystal high up on the wall that Daria'd mistaken for decoration. 'The brother writes a report daily for the High Priest and a copy is sent to the office of the ArchDuke.' The signifigance of this last was not lost on Daria.

'Greetings, Brother, I hope that you and I can work together for the betterment of the school and the security of the realm' she then said, sweating slightly. Although the church had not the power to hurt her personally they could destroy the status of her family if she confronted them directly and her near slip with what could be perceived as an insult to the crown could have been disastrous.

'I think it's time you rejoined your fellows at the chapel, we wouldn't want to keep Mother Manson waiting.'

As she guided Daria back to the group she asked 'Well, any questions?'

'Just one... that boy Kevin... how did the son of a tailor come to attend such a prestigious school?'

'Ah' said Li, apologetically 'PushBall, he is highly skilled, he's the OFS.'

'OFS?'

'On Field Strategist... even the Mageborn like to gamble you know.'

'I understand now' answered Daria with her trademark mini-smile.

'No one would have done anything if you'd killed him this morning you know' Li said carefully 'I doubt anyone other than his family and some bookmakers would even care.'

'No one?' Daria stopped and turned her crystalline gaze on the Magistrata 'Your count is out by one.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Mageborn Cynic**__ Part 3_

_'The crucial thing to remember now is that the Priestess is afraid of you'_ Li 'pathed to Daria as they approached Quinn who was sitting on a bench outside a wooden office door chattering away to a boy her own age who was obviously smitten. _'She has no power of her own but could call down the wrath of the High Priest as well as the secular authority if you give her cause, so don't.'_

_'Yes Ma'am'_ Daria replied, chastened by her experiences thus far. She thanked the Magistrata and sat beside her sister, noting that the boy didn't even glance at her, mesmerised as he was.

The boy was called next and then Quinn, Daria acknowledged her unspoken invitation to 'listen in' on her interview with the ecclesiast.

Daria marvelled at Quinn's ability to subtly extract the optimal answers from the woman's psyche without revealing her intrusion. As she listened to her sister prattle out pat answers painting her as the perfect well-adjusted student Daria thought ruefully that if she tried that she'd have the answers but not leave much of a mind in the woman's head. "Using a boulder to crack an egg" was the analogy her last instructor had used, not very complimentary but probably accurate, she mused. And then it was her turn.

'Do you wear those lenses all the time?' her tone much more abrupt. _'She really is quaking with fear!'_ Daria thought and attempted a reassuring demi-smile.

'When I'm awake' she replied. 'I'm functionally blind without them, you see. Though I can still read.'

'What?' asked Manson, puzzled. 'How does that work?'

'I can perceive what's on a written page, so long as I can touch it' she explained 'It was the only way to keep from losing my mind to tedium after I lost my eyes and before I learned how to fabricate the lenses.'

'You made those? I don't believe you.' she stated indignantly.

Daria said nothing for almost a minute then, her face still impassive but her tone glacial, said 'I... do... NOT... lie! Summon a truthsayer immediately. I will not have my integrity questioned. Have I not proven myself in the service of the realm? NOBODY believed me about The Exile's agents back home on the Plateau, but I spoke true then as I do now. I have their skulls, would you like me to bring them in and you can have one of your tamed Purples interrogate them?'

Taken aback by the force of Daria's assertions Manson put up her hands in a gesture of placation.

'No, no, I'm sorry it just seemed so impossible to me that one so young as yourself could... ' she paused, considering what she'd been told. It was a fact that the girl had destroyed two agents of... she could not bring herself to even think of... The ArchDuke himself had named her Hellsbane, that was a fact. Which was more unlikely, that she could perform a feat of High Sorcery, as defined in the annals, or that she could do battle alone with evil incarnate.

'You could, couldn't you.'

Daria merely nodded.

'But I'm also concerned that those lenses allow you to see so much more than my eyes, you can see through walls for heaven's sake, can you see through clothes too?' Daria suppressed a smirk as she noticed the ridiculous old woman had her knees clamped together beneath the desk and was obviously resisting the urge to fold her arms across her bosom.

'Yes... but I must tell you I have been able to do that for most of my life. My sister is a genius at projecting illusions, has been since she was an infant so I learned at an early age how to probe through them, without realising it other things became just as transparent to me in time, though it took me a while before I understood that most people can't do that.'

'How old were you?'

'Six'

'Quite the little prodigy aren't you?'

'I believe so, yes. It is for people like me that the word was coined after all. If it's of any comfort I have no prurient interest in anyone's nudity, old or young, male or female. It does help if I have to make a speech before a crowd though.' she added smiling again.

Changing tack Manson then asked 'What about the boy this morning? Why did you do that?'

Daria didn't like the way that question was phrased, as if she'd gone after the boy.

'Do you mean why did I respond to a deliberate attack on my person with a harmless joke to defuse the tension? Or why did I not kill him?'

'You considered killing him then?'

'Yes.'

'Do you feel you could have justified that on the day you stand in judgement before the Gods?'

'No, in fact I could not have justified that when I stand before my father at dinner this evening. Just because the law would not have touched me did not make killing him right.'

'So instead you humiliated a valued member of the PushBall team in front of the whole school. Did that make you feel powerful?'

Daria raised her eyebrows at this. Pursuing this would only make her lose her temper and she suspected that was what the damned woman wanted her to do. 'I wonder, could I be excused please, that tea with Chancellor Li seems to have gone right through me.'

'In a few more moments. One more standard test and you may go join your classmates. Now look at this picture, it's a boy and a girl conversing, can you make up a little story about what they might be discussing?'

Daria considered repeating verbatim what Quinn had said earlier which seemed to please the old bat but that would reveal her eavesdropping so instead she made the picture come alive with the couple, who were shown as black silhouettes, discussing which color to try for when they graduated from being apts.

This was a mistake as Manson, who had been holding the picture up for Daria to see, suddenly dropped it like a live snake and leapt back from her desk knocking over her chair in her haste.

Shakily pointing her finger at the door Manson almost shouted 'GET... go to your class, report to Magister DiMartino in the History Auditorium. Go now.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Mageborn Cynic**__ Part 4_

'Good morning, Magister' Daria said as she knocked and entered the auditorium 'I apologise for my tardiness and for interrupting the lesson, I was detained at Mother Manson's office.'

The Magister acknowledged her with a semi bow to which she dipped him a curtsy.

'Before you take your seat' he said, with a predatory smile 'Perhaps you'd like to introduce yourself to the class... and then you may be able to assist me in imparting some pearls of my precious wisdom to this agglomeration of slack jawed lay-a-beds.'

Daria turned to the class who were seated in a semi-circular arrangement of wooden benches rising in steps away from the desk, the ones at the back some ten feet above her head. Despite the teacher's description they seemed to be perfectly alert and attentive, all with quill pens in their hands and copybooks in front of them for taking notes. She introduced herself without using titles such as Archmage or Hellsbane and turned back to the Magister saying 'Sir, how may I help you.'

DiMartino indicated the illusory map of the Western half of the continent floating in the air in front of his desk. 'Today we began with our module on the Westward Expansion of the Empire, perhaps you'd like to give us your understanding of the Montoya Doctrine?'

Without hesitation Daria recited 'In the fourteenth year of the Taag Dynasty the adventurer Inigo Juan Diego Di Montoya sought to gain support for his ambition to claim land to the West of the Kopperberg Range by convincing the Archduke and the noble families that it was the Will of the Gods that the Arthuro-Weighland Empire should stretch from the Oriental sea to the Occidental sea and from the Wildlands of the North to the border with the Hegemony to the South. He forgot to stress that this would give him control of the copper mines in the Southern range and the iron mines to the North. Needless to say this doctrine was not supported by many kobolds.' she added with a slight smile. 'He was supported by some of the poorer land-hungry barons and was granted an Imperial Decree to raise an army of ten thousand mixed cavalry and foot which he led Westward in the Spring of 3 Taag 15. He met his end when he established his stockade too close to the Connor Pass here' she said indicating a gap between two ranges on the map. 'But many followed after him and ultimately the Empire became as it is now stretching across the continent from coast to coast.'

'Very good Lady Daria, almost suspiciously good... tell me honestly, have you been reading my mind?'

She could tell he already knew the answer and was quite powerful enough himself to block any such intrusion even from her, this was for the benefit of the class.

'Most certainly not Sir' she replied 'I've been reading your book.' With this she produced from the aether a leather bound volume. Clearly stamped on the cover in gold foil was the title : Montoya and the Westward Expansion, a Biography by Anthony of House DiMartino AM EDU. 'He was a fascinating character, as you have written him' she added 'He was an ancestor I believe?'

His smile was much warmer now. 'He was, on my mother's side.'

'Did he really spend twenty years hunting his father's murderer?'

'So we are told, it is not inconceivable. Please take a seat, Lady Daria, and welcome to my classroom.' Turning to the class he raised his voice and said 'Alright, can any of you numbskulls tell ME, WHY Montoya was too close to the Connor PASS and what FACTOR led to his deFEAT at the hands of a bunch of SAVAGE kobolds? ANYBODY?...

How aboout YOU Kevin?'

Daria studied the man as he berated his less-than-prepared students. The colored threads on his collar, which meant nothing and were virtually invisible to anyone less than an Archmage, were predominantly silver, which meant he was a farseer, which also meant he would have spent the mandatory ten years in the military. That would account for what happened to his eye. Daria could easily penetrate the illusion to the puckered skin where his right eye had been, the scarring much like her own. The fact that he covered it with such a ridiculous fake that bulged out of his head as he ranted was a puzzle though, perhaps he liked the way his students seemed both mesmerised by it and terrified of it.

At the end of the lesson, having been unable to get a satisfactory answer and twice telling Daria to lower her tentatively raised hand he said 'You EACH have textbooks, YOU are supPOSED to read them! If I do NOT get satisfactory ANSWERS from you all at the next LESSon, you will ALL spend double detention CLEANing out the stables... CLASS DISmissed, go and stuff your faces.'

Daria took her time hoping to have a short consultation with the Magister after class when she noticed Kevin hesitating at the doorway, obviously wanting something. 'Kevin, may I help you?' she asked.

'Ehh.. I wanted to... they told me I should... apologize?'

'Who told you?'

'Mack... I mean Michael and the boys on the team.'

'And do YOU think you need to apologize for something?'

'Ehm... yes?'

'Still a question. Tell me Kevin, what have you done that you might have to apologize for?'_ 'Was he the son of a tailor or a fencepost' _Daria thought to herself.

'I pushed a ball at you... it was only a joke... I didn't mean anything... bad... I...'

'Are you familiar with the Point Rule at the Military Academy?' Daria asked, changing tack.

'The one about duelling?' _'Perhaps some hope after all.'_

'Yes Kevin, if one cadet attacks another with something that could injure or kill, the victim may, in fact for his honor he's obliged to retaliate with maximum force up to and including killing his attacker.'

'I've heard about that.'

'Good, are you aware the same rule applies here to Mageborn students?'

'What?, no. I don't want to kill you, it was just a jest, to make my friends laugh...'

'The point here is that it was not unexpected that I would kill you in retaliation, the law was on my side in the matter.'

Kevin smiled now thinking she was joking. 'I'm pretty strong you know, a little bint like you could never...'

'Stop!' Daria said, raising her hand in front of his face. 'Are you truly so ill-educated that you cannot comprehend what I am capable of? What this staff means?'

She could tell by the stupid look on his countenance that he simply did not know.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and said 'Kevin, I am gong to show you something important, but if I do you will not be able to speak of it to anyone, ever, do you agree to this?'

'I can keep a secret.'

'You misunderstand me. You will not be ABLE to speak of it, or write it down, or 'path it even to your own mother, do you agree?'

He nodded, a little nervous now. 'Hold out your hand and take mine' she said softly as she gathered the memory into a coherent whole and prepared to drop it into his head. 'Ready?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Mageborn Cynic**__ Part 5_

Mittenstan Marketplatz was thronged with townsfolk and revellers from nearby villages come to celebrate the Midsummer festival. Laughing women and girls in bright colored dresses with flowers in their hair practised dance steps as they chatted and made last minute purchases in preparation for the afternoon's open air feast while the menfolk in their traditional lederhosen were sampling the ale and dill flavored aqvavit.

Mittenstan, home of the Viceroy, was the largest and most prosperous city on the Plateau sitting as it was athwart the Great Highway linking Kingsport on the Oriental sea to the Great Causeway in the West where it descended for over a mile from the escarpment to the central plain and on to the Capitol.

_'It's a pity it always reeks of manure'_ thought Daria to herself as she weaved her way through the revellers to find a spot close to the dais erected in front of the Radhouse at the top of the square. 'You'd have thought some official would figure out that the cattle marts didn't have to be to the South West of the town when the prevailing wind comes from that direction' she muttered to herself. The townsfolk looked askance at her as she passed, appearing to be every inch the madwoman they thought her to be. Her clothes at first glance looked to be apt black but a closer inspection showed they comprised a motley of blue, yellow, green, red and silvery gray all dyed as close to black as she had dared. She was entitled to wear any or all of the colors in garish display but her refusal to declare a discipline had already led to enough contention with her fellow mages so like every other aspect of her demeanor she toned it down.

At least now they had enough sense not to harangue her or throw things, the storm had put a stop to that, despite what it had cost her. It did not of course stop them from gossiping about her and calling her names out of earshot.

Finding a spot by a pie-seller's barrow close enough to be heard on the dais and out of the flow of pedestrians Daria settled down to wait, scanning the crowd for her quarry. There had to be an audience for what she was about to do, there had to be witnesses, if they did not see for themselves she would be accused of murdering the town fools.

It had been almost three years since she first encountered them, or to put it another way almost three years since she had at last succeeded in fabricating working lenses and'SAW' them for what they were. Not that it made any difference as no one, including her own family, believed what she had to say. The spells that protected them were too strong, too subtle, not even her archmage tutors could see past the glamor that cocooned them and had tried to convince her that she was imagining it, or worse lying about it to get attention for herself. That was the most hurtful of all especially when they contacted her father and asked him to correct his 'wayward and headstrong daughter'. Thus here she stood, alone.

She had taken to following them around, even befriending them a little as she sought for a way through their defenses. Her friends and even her sister started to avoid her and her mother kept asking why she couldn't find some nice, sensible boys to talk to instead of those two idiots. Her patience was at last rewarded when, after one of their bolder pranks left a neighbor boy bleeding in the roadway, she could sense a weakening in their virtual armor allowing her to reach in with her mind and strip away a layer of spells. After almost three years of their clownish japes and inane sniggering and one hundred and ninety five layers of spells removed she was rewarded with the sight of one of them driving an iron nail through the hand of the other and drawing blood. Hithertofore they had been impervious to pain and healed instantly from any injury they inflicted on themselves and each other in their endless campaign of petty destruction.

There they were across the square, accosting women and making off-color comments sniggering all the while as they wandered from cart to barrow. Such was the strength of the glamor that even when they tipped over a barrel of olives the owner only shouted at them to go away, he did not attack them or chase them or demand money or call the watchmen. She had seen this before even when people had died at their hands. How could anyone believe they were even human? Daria did not know but soon, once the representative from the ArchMage Council took his seat on the dais alongside the Viceroy and his Lady, she would strip away that last protection and show the world the truth, and it would be over.

The midday bell began to toll from the high steeple of the cathedral soon joined by the bells from the lesser churches and the glockenspiel in the radhouse tower. It was time, Daria began to gather herself in preparation for what was to come. The jingle of harness and a brief fanfare heralded the arrival of the procession from the Viceroy's residence led by two hussars in full dress uniform followed by three ornate open carriages. They passed through the crowd up to the side of the dais where a set of steps led up from the cobbles. All eyes were on the nobility save for those of a small child who was regarding Daria with a serious expression, tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. Daria was used to this, people of all ages had become enthralled by her lenses, especially when the sun sparked rainbows from their polished surface. 'Go find your mother, little girl, hurry now, go on.'

The richly dressed nobles on the dais had taken their seats and the Viceroy was rising to address the crowd when Daria stepped forward and raised her voice to speak.  
'My Lord! By custom and tradition a citizen may petition the representative of the crown on this day if they have a grievance or complaint of great import.' She had enhanced her voice so it carried to all corners of the large square, silencing the multitude.

The Viceroy was aghast at her effrontery and struggled to speak.  
She turned her attention to the council member. 'Archmage Mandranus, speak the law, do I have the right to be heard?'

Looking a little uncomfortable the august personage turned to the Viceroy and said 'She does have the right to speak, my Lord, but if you deem she has wasted your time you may punish her to your own satisfaction, the Mageborn will not defend her.'

Eyes now flinty with anger the Viceroy said 'Guards, standby to take her into custody, you, speak, be brief.'

'Is the Crown aware that two agents of the Nameless One have been roaming loose in this city, causing mayhem and death, bringing ruin and pestilence, under the noses of authority, and going unseen and unpunished for years?'

'Is this some jest?'

'No.'

'Show me these demons.'

'They are not demons, they are mortal, but not men. I will reveal them, the Archmage will verify that the spell I cast is to dispel a glamor, not to cast one.'

'Proceed.' Nothing could be heard in the square save a crying baby which was hastily being hushed by its mother.

Daria drew a wand from her pocket, it looked odd but those close to her could see it was not one wand but several gathered together into a bundle and bound about with crimson cord. She pointed it across the square at the two youths lounging by an ale sellers cart, the crowd in its path parting rapidly as they sensed their danger.

'There they stand, do you see them?'

'Are you mad? They're boys, they...'

His words were cut off by a loud fwoom and green flash that emanated from Daria's wands and struck the pair.

'Do you see them now?' Daria asked quietly, her wand not wavering in its aim.

A great roar of outrage erupted in the square as everyone saw the accused in their true form, the shrivelled limbs and deformed craniums of adolescent kobolds. Their leather attire was covered in repulsive darkrunes and at their throats hung inverted silver pentacles, symbol of the Nameless One.

The Viceroy spun to face the Archmage to ask if he saw true but seeing the man on his feet gripping his staff in the two-handed stance of the Mage in Battle as he glared hatred at the twain was answer enough.  
'Guards...' he started to say but then even he could sense something dreadful, something... wrong.

The crowd broke and fled, blindly, terrified, snatching up infants and trampling the fallen in their haste.

The pair by the ale barrels had not moved, they stood there sniggering, pointing at their enemy and chanting 'Diarrhea ha, ha, ha, Diarrhea ha, ha, ha'. They obviously thought they were still invulnerable.

Daria decided to disabuse them of that notion. Knowing that the law was with her if only in that it was death for a kobold to set foot in Mittenstan she conjured a spell of unmaking and shot it at the nearer one of the two. She saw a similar bolt of force from the dais strike the other, knocking him over in a small explosion that meged with the first leaving a cloud of black smoke.

Without relaxing her guard she risked a quick public 'path at the Archmage, sensing him glance back at her and nod they both started walking toward the bodies of the kobolds. She sensed some other mages around the square gathering their wits and drawing their wands in readiness. It had been so long since any of them had fought anything that they were totally unprepared for ought other than the Summerfest and an evening of feasting and revels.

_'It's getting dark, why was it getting dark it's still the middle of the day?'_ Daria risked a scan of the sky and saw the roiling black clouds blotting out the sun, drawing in from the horizon in every direction and bringing the Night with it. Lightning flickered in the morass causing her to shiver with fear even when she remembered she had no more eyes to lose. _'They're getting up oh Gods! Help me they're getting up they should be dead why aren't they dead? Why aren't they dead? Oh Gods! Save me, I'm sorry I don't want to die...'_

Miraculously whole and moving in perfect unison the pair got to their feet and turned to look at her. That which looked from their eyes was not them, not human, not any kind of mortal, the Empty One... He who had challenged heaven and lost. Daria groaned and wished she could still weep, she prayed instead._ 'Dear Gods, I'm sorry I didn't want this I didn't expect this, please forgive me, please protect my family I give myself for my family, I will do what I must, just save them, leave me.'_

Smiling cruelly and in syncrhonicity they said 'Hello Diarrhea, I've been waiting to meet you.' A bolt of light shot from the Archmage struck the leftmost of the two to no effect, bolts of power rained down on the pair from all over the square. Daria stood paralysed in terror, unable to fight or flee.

They said 'This is tiresome, let me summon my other servants to entertain these amateurs while you and I have a little chat.' Thaey raised their hands above their heads and clapped once. From around the square savage growls and roars mingled with screams could be heard and Daria perceived humans that had been _'Bought'_ transformed into savage beasts paying their debts by attacking the mages and guards around her.  
She saw a huge striped cat lope past her to attack the Archmage who shrank back wrapping himself in protective spells. Looking at the two-in-one she said 'Just you and me?'

'Just you and me.'

'May I ask why?'

'You may ask but I need not answer.' It smiled and struck. Daria was ready but the blow still drove her to her knees.

'My, my, aren't we a tough little morsel, but a sickly little girl like you can't keep that up all day, oh, no, no, no, not even for a little while.' It raised four arms to strike again but rather than trying to raise a defensive shield Daria channelled everything that she had and everything that she was or could be through multiple wands not at Him but at the bonds in the aether that were visible to no mortal but her that cleaved Him to the bodies of the Kobolds and by extension to the Mortal Realm. It was enough, just barely enough, for the briefest moment the kobolds' minds were once more in possession of their bodies and in that moment they crumbled to dust. Every mageborn on the Plateau heard and felt the roar of anger and impotent rage as the One lost His power on Earth for that time and descended once more.

The cataclysmic implosion that accompanied the departure took the lives of every mage in the square save the Archmage, who had the strength to shield himself. The square itself was half in ruins and the glockenspiel tower had collapsed into the street. The whole thing had taken minutes at most, no more than ten had passed since the noonday bell yet that could have been a lifetime ago.

Mandranus struggled to his feet, wishing for some of the vigour of his youth as he surveyed the devastation. All of the One's minions were dust like the kobolds, that was good, he, Mandranus was alive, that was very good. He felt like laughing with relief but it would not do to be seen to be enjoying himself in the circumstances. He saw the Viceroy and some guards approaching from a side street where they had fled and from the other end of the square a group of black clad Archmages and varicolored students arrived from the direction of the academy, fashionably late, of course. As the group approached he recognised the chancellor and greeted him saying 'Ah, there you are, old boy, nice of you to drop in on our little get-together.' It was a trite and obvious sally, he knew, but he couldn't help himself, still amazed as he was to find he was still breathing.

With a cry one of the green clad students with red hair ran forward and fell to the ground beside the body of the curious girl with the lenses, whose name he still did not know. The girl gathered the petite chesnut haired mage into her arms and began rocking back and forth keening shrilly and incoherently.

Something, he did not know if it was his conscience or some external voice, told him that a debt was owed there, he had to act.

Turning to the chancellor who was gazing about trying to understand he said 'Karl,may I, it will save time' and offered his hand. Karl looked at it for a moment then took it in his own, accepting the mental contact. In a moment he knew everything that had occurred and turned to stare in awe at the girls on the ground. Mandranus knew without reading the threads embroidered into his collar that Karl was a master of the healing art and could act now if there was anything to be done. Karl knelt by the girls and spoke to the grieving sister. 'Quinn, let me have her, I may be able to do something.'

Reluctantly Quinn released her sister into the arm of the healer who closed his eyes and placed his free hand on the gemstone surmounting his staff.

'There is a glimmer, I might be able...' He turned to another mage, 'Iain, go to the cathedral yonder, ask for the Inquisitor and tell him I respectfully request his assistance and the presence of his prisoner, immediately.'

'At once ArchMage' the young man replied and sped off.

While he waited he examined his charge for further damage. Mostly the right arm which was burned down to the bone from fingertip to elbow. He knew who she was of course, his best student and most troublesome, he was well aware of the potential there but even he could not have foreseen the feat she accomplished today, not in her lifetime much less barely qualified from her novitiate, but she had so he had an obligation to do what he could, even if it meant treating with that scum, he thought as he saw a purple clad figure being led across the square in chains followed by a portly jolly faced man who looked more like the embodiment of the Midwinter festival than a grand inquisitor.

'I do hope you're not planning on using this poor sinner here to raise the dead, Karl' Dolph asked as he arrived 'I thought we weren't going to allow that any more, hmm?'

'No, she's not quite gone, I can bring her back but only if she wishes it, there may be too much pain and she was troubled to begin with... I have to ask her first.'

'Bring her back please, I need her, please.'

'Hush Quinn, we'll see what to do.'

'I don't think I should allow this' began the priest but Mandranus took him by the elbow and led him away explaining in low tones what had happened. 'Oh very well, I suppose we owe her something, carry on.'

'You, come here' Karl said to the Purple 'Ask her does she want to go or stay, tell her it will hurt a great deal but she's wanted here, and loved.'

The gaunt man in chains nodded and knelt beside the girl, reaching for her good hand. Moments later he leapt up with a cry and tried to run away but was restrained by two burly acolytes. Dragged back before Karl he was asked 'What did she say?'

'She... she said... "I will obey"... th they want her brought back, do it quick, they're here, hurry.'

'They who?'

The man, shaking, held up his hand with the fingers spread miming five, and then pointed up, heaven.

Karl raised his eyebrows at that and felt his hair stand on end. 'Right, take him away, thank you, Dolph, Iain, fetch me some raw meat from that cart, I'll rebuild her arm first then restart her heart.'

A heart-rending scream of agony echoed across the square as Daria re-entered her body.

* * *

Returning to now Daria found herself on her knees clutching her right arm to her chest, the memory of the pain fading as she remembered where she was. The downside of that particular technique was that she had to relive it all herself as well as sharing it with Kevin. Reminded of the boy she perceived him lying on the floor on his side curled up and crying like a baby. Nudging him with her foot she said 'Come Kevin, we're missing luncheon.' Realizing he was too upset she did something she rarely did, summoned a memory from childhood of her mother hugging her, nothing very coherent just an irrational sense of love and comfort, and she bent and patted Kevin on the head, releasing the emotion as she did so.  
The effect was immediate, he was still upset but able to rationalize now. He gazed at her in awe for a moment then got to his knees and picked up the hem of her robe and started to kiss it.

'What are you doing? Stop it at once, now! Do you hear? Stand up!'

This he finally did looking down at her then down at his feet. 'I am sorry, for offending you... and for all you went through... and I want to thank you for that too, and for this...I am honored.' Finally looking at her face at this last. 'Command me, I am yours.'

Daria sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with him she took the book from earlier back out of the aether and handed it to Kevin. 'Alright then, two things, read this and take me to the refectory, I'm starving!'


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 6**_

'Lady Daria!, a moment please, Kevin please wait outside.'

'Yes Magister.' Daria replied, going to his desk.

'We've all been informed of your history so I have some idea what you just did to our OFS. I'm curious as to why you felt it was necessary. Were you looking for a servant? Or perhaps someone to be your esquire?'

'Neither one Sir' she answered 'He is, I understand, one of the most popular people in the school, one of the leaders?'

DiMArtino nodded 'Go on.'

'He did not know why he should apologize to me, if he didn't, many others may feel the same, I have enough experience of bad feelings toward me that I thought it more appropriate to get him on my side, to be my friend up to a point at least, though not my beau. I could have done something to make everyone fear me instead... but that's a lonely path I've traveled too often. To put it bluntly I feel a time is coming when I am going to need allies, great and small, and there will be no time for petty rivalrys or held grudges.'

'You have been given the gift of prophecy, then?'

'I am not prescient... I think I'm not... but at the time I was sent back...' she looked directly at him now and the crystals in her lenses seemed to flash with fire. 'I was SENT back... for a reason... I know not what it might be but I do know my greatest trial is yet to come.' In a very quiet voice she added 'I am going to need friends but I pray to the Gods that I do not get them all killed.'

Moved with pity the Magister, unusually for a mage, placed his hand on her shoulder passing understanding and reassurance through the touch as he said 'Forgive my questioning of you, but we are tasked with testing you in all things, your knowledge, skills... and the state of your mind.  
We, and by that I mean your fellow ArchMages here who of course are also your teachers, have each of us to provide written reports on you regularly to the Mage Council and the office of the ArchDuke. You are no ordinary student.'

Daria had flinched back as she heard this, she said 'You were not supposed to tell me that?'

'No. But I think you'd have figured it out on your own in time.'

'Please be assured I have no intention of making thralls of the students here... I'll leave that to my sister' she added with a sad little smile.

DiMartino smiled in return, then he said 'We're supposed to observe you for a period in normal classes to assess your level of ability but I'm inclined to skip over that mullarkey. I would be honored if you would join me for tea in my study on Wednesday after class where we can discuss your advanced studies.'

'I would be honored, Sir.'

'One last thing Lady Daria.'

'Yes Sir?'

'If you can persuade that boy to study you can trade your staff in for a halo, now get out of my classroom, I need my luncheon.'

'Sir.' Daria curtsyed and left the room.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor Daria tried to normalize her relationship with Kevin by getting him to tell her about his sport and how his team was doing. They were chatting in a friendly fashion when Daria became aware of storm clouds on the horizon in the form of a well built blonde girl standing outside the refectory door, obviously waiting for Kevin. Having made contact with him already she was able to 'path to him privately _'Your girlfriend, I take it, what's her name, quickly.'_

_'Brittney, we're not affianced as yet but our families have an understanding.'_

Aloud Daria said 'Hello there, you must be Brittney, Kevin was just telling me about you.'

'He... he was?'

'Yes, I believe you two are the school lovebirds? I can see why he would only have eyes for you.'

The girl seemed mollified by this and after exchanging some more pleasantries she left them to each other and entered the dining hall. _'Luncheon will be over at this rate'_ she thought to herself as she scanned the room.

There were three rows of tables each set with eight places. Most of the tables were full, exactly full, with no spare seat available. Three were empty and there were a number of students standing around near the door seemingly just loitering. She spotted her sister at one of the tables with her new friends and four other girls. Without missing a beat in her chatter Quinn 'pathed to her _'Do you want me to come sit with you? I don't mind.'_

_'No, stay with them, but thank you for your offer. Besides I'm curious to see what they all do.'_

Daria went to the first empty table and sat in an end seat. As a servingman came up to her with the carte of the day she noticed the other empty tables filled up immediately, all save hers. Then she saw another girl hesitating nearby and considered her as she gave her food order. Slim, dark skinned, her black hair braided and clacking with beads, she wore a plain dark red gown, so dark as to be almost brown like those of the servants, yet she held herself rigid, somehow pushing the world away. After a few moments the girl reluctantly sat on the opposite side on the far end of the table from Daria, pointedly not looking in her direction. Then Daria noticed the plain gold torc fastened tightly around the girl's neck and a few clues about her fell into place.

The golden torc identified her as a hostage, probably from the royal family, given as a surety at the cessation of the last border war with the Hegemony some ten years previously. She was not the only dark skinned student at the college but the others would all be the sons and daughters of lowborn merchants since Southrons, like Orientals, were prohibited from owning agricultural land within the Empire. The fact of her royal lineage explained why she held herself aloof from her countrymen and the fact of her being Mageborn meant she could never go home. The Hegemony had outlawed magic in all forms more than a century ago and through a series of vicious purges had succeeded in eradicating all Mageborn from within its borders. Many had fought this outrage and many brave volunteers from the North had marched in defense of their Southron brethren but to no avail, they were outnumbered by forces a hundred times greater than their own and so they succumbed. Any child in the South who displayed the slightest ability was instantly executed. Any family trying to hide a Mageborn child was eliminated in their entirety, they knew no mercy.

This girl's talent must not have flowered until after she came North. She lived her life on a knife edge, if the Southrons breached the border she would be executed in the town square and her head sent to the Pasha in a hatbox, as was customary. If she crossed the southern border alive she would be burned at the stake as a witch. So the girl was alone, an outcast. _'Like me'_ Daria thought to herself. _'And there's a LOT of power there.'_

Daria's food arrived and she was not much impressed with it so she concentrated a moment and passed her hand over it, transforming it into something more appetising. Hearing a gasp from the other end of the table she cocked an eyebrow in that direction and said 'You have a question?'

'What? No, I mean... How did you DO that? I didn't hear an incantation or see you make the proper gestures or... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.'

'You didn't disturb me. Tell me, could you do what I just did?'

'Perhaps, with a days preparation and study memorising the spells and practicing the gestures, even then I would be dubious about eating the result!'

'But surely you know that the spells and gestures are just to discipline your mind to control the flux of power in the proper way to achieve your end?' Daria knew this was pushing it, most students hadn't even heard of the concept much less grasped it.

'I know that the way I know the ocean is deep but I couldn't swim down to find the bottom of it' the girl replied tartly. 'We can't all SEE the aether like you can.'

_'Li said the Mageborn like to gamble'_ Daria mused. _'Time to take a risk.'_  
'As a matter of fact you can, just not as well, would you like some proof?'

The girl studied Daria's face, seeking signs of a joke being played. Daria of course was stoicism personified.

'What would I have to do... what's your price?' she added, a little more forcefully.

'No price, it's no great thing to give knowledge, after all you get to keep it too.'

'Then what?'

Daria hooched herself along the bench and reached across the table, deliberatley placing her hand in the center of the table, the half-way point. After a little hesitation the girl reached across and touched Daria's hand. After a few seconds her eyes grew wide and she sat back, blinking and dizzy from the new knowledge. She looked askance at Daria then closing her focus she passed her hands in a rapid series of gestures all the while chanting under her breath and was rewarded with a plate of food matching Daria's own. The leathery beef was now a succulent steak and the yellowed pulp of vegetable resolved into crisp steamed tasty morsels.

She said 'I can still see... I mean thank you... I can still see the lines of force and how I moved them, are you doing that?'

'No.' Daria replied. 'I showed you how to perceive them as I passed over the spell. The knowledge is latent in all Mageborn, if you concentrate you should be able to retain the ability, it will help you with your studies. Enjoy your meal.'

Tentatively she tasted her steak, a broad smile broke out on her usually austere features as she savored the tender meat. 'Mmnnn, thank you.'

'You said that already... and you're welcome.'

'I don't understand, surely you could show everyone how to do that, it would help all the students.'

'I could try, and at the end of two hours you could take the dried up husk of my remains and bury it out in the meadow, it's not without cost. That comes from within my own being rather than channeling power from the Source.'

The girl's face displayed a perfect 'Oh!' then she said' Thank you... again. Pardon my manners Lady Daria my name is Joanna Diamond, I have severed my family ties and been stripped of my titles... my mother called me Jodie.' This last with a touch of sadness and a glint of a tear in her eye.

'Well met Jodie, call me Daria.' She replied with a smile.

Just then a skinny, ginger haired youth approached the table and said 'Pardon me, Ladies, may I join you?'


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 7**_

'And you are?'

Standing formally straight like a military cadet the boy replied 'I am Charles, the third of that name, Viscount, son of the Jarl of Maellern of the noble house of Ruttheimer. I have come to apologise to you, Lady Daria.'

Daria theatrically sniffed the air before saying 'Oh, was that you?' Eliciting a snort of suppressed laughter from Jodie. The boy looked abashed for a moment before cracking a smile himself and saying 'That was a little pompous wasn't it?'

'Have a seat, Charles, all that formality isn't good for my digestion. Where's your luncheon?'

'I finished already thanks, but...' at that he waved over a servingman and suavely asked for wine for himself and the lady.

'Master Charles' replied the man 'You have already had the one portion of wine allowed for students, why do you keep trying to bend the rules?'

A shamefaced Charles then asked for fruit juice before turning back to Daria.

Jodie had started back on her food but could be heard muttering something impolite in which the word 'Upstart' featured more than once.

Charles visibly winced at this and his freckled cheeks flamed crimson, he turned to her and said 'Please, Your Highness, could you not let the Lady Daria form her own opinion of me?'

'Don't call me that!' she spat back, venomously, and deliberately turned her back toward him.

Pausing in her chewing Daria swallowed and said to him 'Are you trying to upset her Charles?'

'Alas no, Lady Daria, quite the reverse, my Father always insists on the use of titles and the proprieties of speech at all times.' He paused a moment before adding 'You know of my family?'

'Who on the Plateau doesn't. Is it true your Grandfather swindled the old Earl out of his title?'

He chuckled 'Not him, his sister, and she didn't swindle him.'

'Seduced him then.'

Charles nodded 'He did marry her on his death bed, and she became his heir, as she had no issue her brother inherited the title, she's in her eighties now and still a magnificent woman, still scandalising the servants.'

'I believe the screams of anguish from all those priests who were hanging around trying to convince him to leave his estate to the church were heard all the way to Kingsport!'

Charles laughed aloud at that and nodded. 'But that's the problem, everyone knows, hence the... animosity... His estate wasn't that valuable, his debts were colossal.'

'But it was the title your family were after, you weren't short of gold form your... activities.'

'The shipping. Yes we were moderately successful.'

'Shipping?'

'We used ships... anyway we're completely legitimate now, we pay excise and taxes on everything.'

'So I've heard, but the nobility still regards you as counter-jumpers and the commonfolk regard you as snobs, which is the problem, am I not right?'

'Your wisdom is legendary' he replied with a touch of his old hyperbole and a cheesy grin. 'My Father has often expressed his pride in having a Mageborn son but he feels our position in society would be greatly enhanced by an advantageous marriage to not only a representative of one of the oldest and most respected noble families in the Empire but a mage of considerable power to boot.'

Daria raised her eyebrows, astonished. 'Is this a marriage proposal?' She asked incredulously.

'What? Oh no,no, not at all, though I would be honored beyond belief to have such a great woman as yourself as a consort, it is my Father who intends to approach your family with a proposal, not me.. not now. That is what I wished to apologise for.' He added.

'He will be disappointed' Daria replied 'I have come to an agreement with my Father that marriage will not be discussed until my twentieth year at the earliest, I may never marry in fact.' Then she added 'Surely there must be any number of noble families on their uppers who'd be willing to sacrifice a maiden on the altar of the Ruttheimer gold? Or at least a maidenhead.'

'There are, and I confess it delights me to be pursued by fair ladies but believe it or not I am vain enough to want to find my own wife, someone to love and who loves me... Is that ridiculous?'

'No, it is not, very noble actually but can you explain why you keep looking covetously at my lenses? What are you hoping to be able to see I wonder.'

He looked embarrassed at being caught out at first then became angry 'Are you reading my mind? How dare you! You're not supposed to be able to...'

'Stop it Charles, I am not reading your mind, just your face, you're not very subtle, you know... besides, you have a pretty good shield there, not many could get through that.'

'You can see it? It's supposed to be undetectable... and what do you mean someone could get through it? Could you?'

'Yes.'

'How long would it take you?'

'A heartbeat or two.'

Charles blanched at this 'I should have thought this through better, I hope...'

He was interrupted by a shadow falling across the table cast by one Kevin, son of Thomas, accompanied by Brittney clinging to one of his arms. Kevin said 'Lady D, is this fellow bothering you? Do you want me to get rid of him?'

'No Kevin, he's ok, we both come from the same region on the Plateau, we were just having a little chat. And please just call me Daria.'

Kevin seemed satisfied with this 'Surely Lady D, see you in class.' Daria sighed.

Charles, who was wearing a crimson doublet that clashed horribly with his hair, said 'Does he think he's a match for me in the craft of magic?'

'No I rather suspect he was about to eschew magic and thump you in the head with his fist.'

Charles tilted his head to the said and said thoughtfully 'Yes, that could work.'

Just then a bell rang. 'What's that one for?' she asked.

'Five minutes to get washed up before next class.' he answered. Daria noticed many of the students had already left. She looked sadly at her half-eaten lunch and shook her head. Then she went and helped a weeping Jodie out of her seat and walked her past a mystified Charles in the direction of the ladies convenience. 'It was nice to meet you Charles, we shall speak again, good afternoon.'

* * *

Unbeknownst to Charles, Daria had been carrying on two other 'pathed conversations as she spoke with him.

'Have a seat, Charles, all that formality isn't good for my digestion. Where's your luncheon?

**Quinn:** _Daria! Do you know who that is? He has a reputation as a lecherous scoundrel in this school, just because he's wealthy some girls let him away with... stuff... some of the girls say he uses charms to make them... eewww! Be careful of him!_

'I finished already thanks, but...'

**Daria:** _Yes Quinn, I know, I believe I know how to deal with him._

'Master Charles' replied the man 'You have already had the one portion of wine allowed for students, why do you keep trying to bend the rules?'

**Quinn:** _Did you meet that girl? Stacy says she's a princess but no one talks to her, where's her jewelry?_

Jodie had started back on her food but could be heard muttering something impolite in which the word 'Upstart' featured more than once.

**Daria:** _Jodie, did he do something to you, shall I get rid of him?_

**Jodie:** _No Lady Daria, he's just..._

He turned to her and said 'Please, Your Highness, could you not let the Lady Daria form her own opinion of me?'

'Don't call me that!' she spat back, venomously, and deliberately turned her back toward him.

'Are you trying to upset her Charles?'

'Alas no, Lady Daria, quite the reverse, my Father always insists on the use of titles and the proprieties of speech at all times.' He paused a moment before adding 'You know of my family?'

**Quinn:** _I saw you talking to her and you TOUCHED her hand, tell me please._

'Who on the Plateau doesn't. Is it true your Grandfather swindled the old Earl out of his title?'

He chuckled 'Not him, his sister, and she didn't swindle him.'

'Seduced him then.'

Daria had noticed that Jodie had withdrawn into herself. **Daria:** _What's wrong Jodie?_

'He did marry her on his death bed, and she became his heir, as she had no issue her brother inherited the title, she's in her eighties now and still a magnificent woman, still scandalising the servants.'

**Daria:** _Quinn, I promise I'll fill you in later, I'm trying to find out what 'Rutting' Ruttheimer is after._

'I believe the screams of anguish from all those priests who were hanging around trying to convince him to leave his estate to the church were heard all the way to Kingsport!'

**Jodie:** _You said there was no price, but you said you had to give me some essence of yourself..._

Charles laughed aloud at that and nodded. 'But that's the problem, everyone knows, hence the... animosity... His estate wasn't that valuable, his debts were colossal.'

'But it was the title your family were after, you weren't short of gold form your... activities.'

**Daria:** _There was no price... to you... I willingly paid it myself, a good meal and a couple of hours and I'll be fully restored._

'The shipping. Yes we were moderately successful.'

'Shipping?'

**Daria:** _Jodie?_

'We used ships... anyway we're completely legitimate now, we pay excise and taxes on everything.'

'So I've heard, but the nobility still regards you as counter-jumpers and the commonfolk regard you as snobs, which is the problem, am I not right?'

**Daria:** _Jodie?_

'Your wisdom is legendary' he replied with a cheesy grin. 'My Father has often expressed his pride in having a Mageborn son but he feels our position in society would be greatly enhanced by an advantageous marriage to not only a representative of one of the oldest and most respected noble families in the Empire but a mage of considerable power to boot.'

'Is this a marriage proposal?' Daria asked incredulously.

**Quinn:** _Did he just propose? For Gawds sake say no!_

'What? Oh no,no, not at all, though I would be honored beyond belief to have such a great woman as yourself as a consort, it is my Father who intends to approach your family with a proposal, not me.. not now. That is what I wished to apologise for.' He added.

**Daria:** _Quinn, not now._

**Jodie:** _You can see through things right? Can you see my heart beating?_

'He will be disappointed' Daria replied 'I have come to an agreement with my Father that marriage will not be discussed until my twentieth year at the earliest, I may never marry in fact.' Then she added 'Surely there must be any number of noble families on their uppers who'd be willing to sacrifice a maiden on the altar of the Ruttheimer gold? Or at least a maidenhead.'

**Daria:** _I can... but why...?_

'There are, and I confess it delights me to be pursued by fair ladies but believe it or not I am vain enough to want to find my own wife, someone to love and who loves me... Is that ridiculous?'

**Jodie:** _Could you stop it? Would you stop it? _

'No, it is not, very noble actually but can you explain why you keep looking covetously at my lenses? What are you hoping to be able to see I wonder.'

**Daria:** _I will NOT!_

'Are you reading my mind? How dare you! You're not supposed to be able to...'

'Stop it Charles, I am not reading your mind, just your face, you're not very subtle, you know... besides, you have a pretty good shield there, not many could get through that.'

**Jodie:** _Why not, you could get through his shield, what would it cost you? I could challenge you, then I could die with some smidge of honor left, I could die with a little dignity instead of being stripped and beheaded in the town square like some common thief or murderer..._

'You can see it? It's supposed to be undetectable... and what do you mean someone could get through it? Could you?'

'Yes.'

'How long would it take you?'

'A heartbeat or two.'

Charles blanched at this 'I should have thought this through better, I hope...'

**Daria: ****_JODIE JOANNA DIAMOND! WHAT ILL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU THAT YOU WOULD HURT ME SO...?_**

He was interrupted by the arrival of Kevin and Brittney. Kevin said 'Lady D, is this fellow bothering you? Do you want me to get rid of him?'

Quinn had caught the edge of that mental roar: _Daria what is it? Are you alright? Is that boy giving you trouble again?_

'No Kevin, he's ok, we both come from the same region on the Plateau, we were just having a little chat. And please just call me Daria.'

**Daria:** _It's alright Quinn, everything's under control. __**LATER OK?**_

**Quinn:** _Ok, ok, don't blow my head off._

Kevin seemed satisfied with this 'Surely Lady D, see you in class.' Daria sighed.

Charles said 'Does he think he's a match for me in the craft of magic?'

During this last exchange Jodie had been staring at Daria wide eyed and shaking with fear. Even though Daria had not so much as looked in her direction her newly augmented senses had seen an awesome form, crackling with energy, rise up from the diminuitive girl and tower over her like a thunderhead. Jagged red lightnings shot across the figure which resembled nothing so much as a crystalline angel. She looked around, terrified to see if anyone else could see this apparition. Everyone seemed oblivious but then she noticed two other bright forms in the room. What she had taken for two servingwomen chatting by the door were revealed as Magistratas Barch and Li, both with their full attention on her table and staves held in readiness, their auras did not seem frightened, merely watchful.  
Jodie turned her gaze back to Daria's physical form. _'Please forgive me Daria, I didn't mean... I don't understand why someone like you would do something like what you did for someone like... for me.'_

'No I rather suspect he was about to eschew magic and thump you in the head with his fist.'

'Yes, that could work.'

**Daria:** _Jodie... I just couldn't figure out which of us needed a friend more._

Jodie wept.

Just then a bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 8**_

Whereas morning classes at the college were academic and theoretical, afternoons were devoted to the practical application of magecraft and refinement of skills. Monday after lunch was a double session of wandcraft with Magistrata DiFoe.

'Call me Claire' she said as she introduced herself to Daria. 'This class is probably somewhat elementary for someone of your skill level but you know you have to spend time with each of us for assessment. Why don't you have a go at tutoring some of the weaker students, it will be a good exercise for you and would be a great help to me with so many to teach in this class.'

'I'd be delighted to help' Daria had replied, genuinely pleased to have something worthwhile to do, which is how she found herself attempting to explain the intricacies of focusing power on the tip of the wand with Brittney Stevensdottir of the Guild of Tailors. The girl was willing at least but woefully lacking in concentration and kept up a seemingly endless chatter about trivial things and people Daria didn't know or care about. Daria found it hard to dislike her though as she obviously had a kind heart and not an ounce of malice in her body. After she had managed to explain the idea to the girl in terms she could understand Daria was rewarded with an invitation to attend a grand ball to celebrate Brittney's sixteenth birthday the following Saturday in the Guild Hall. 'I shall have to speak to my Father to get his permission to attend' Daria had replied, not wishing to refuse offhandedly and blew a little whistle of relief as the bell rang for the end of the scholastic day.

In the quadrangle outside the main entrance Daria spotted her family's carriage waiting for her. This was unexpected as she had planned to walk home. She quickly scanned it and finding no one there, concentrated and contacted her Father. Moments later she went looking for her sister who was about to leave in a horse drawn brougham belonging to one of her friends. 'Quinn!' She called out 'I'm sorry but you'll have to come in our carriage with me, Father sent for us.'

'But I wanted to go to Stacy's house, we were going to...'

'Quinn' Daria interrupted 'Maman is at home.'

Quinn colored a little then recovered. Excusing herself from her friends she joined Daria in her carriage with unladylike haste and said 'Let's go!'

* * *

With a crunch of gravel the blue coach rounded the circular approach to an elegant but compact manor house on the Northwest edge of the little town. Almost before it had drawn to a halt the door flew open and a green gowned figure sped to the front door of the house calling 'Maman, Maman!'  
At a more sedate pace her older sister alighted from the coach with some care and handed her cloak to a waiting maidservant before joining her mother and sister in the drawing room. She waited quietly while an excited Quinn, appearing far more childish than her usual demeanor, recounted the events of the day and all of her new friendships and conquests.

After a few minutes Lady Helena said to her youngest 'Quinn dearest, wait for a moment, I want to greet your sister. Daria, have you a kiss for your Mother?'

Somewhat shyly Daria approached her Mother's chair and bent down to kiss her cheek, trying for a quick peck but finding herself drawn into a quick but fierce embrace and a kiss on her brow. Her Mother then released her but held her at arms length and studied her face. 'How stands things with you Cherie. Did it go as well as you'd hoped?'

'Yes Maman, better than I'd dare hope, but...'

'What is it, tell me.'

'The two Magisters I met were wonderful teachers and Magistrata Li is amazing but... I'm being watched constantly...' Daria realized she was starting to sound like Quinn and stopped and steadied herself by taking a few deep breaths, then she tried to continue in her more normal monotone. 'I know they have to watch me... I know the people I'm supposed to trust are tasked with reporting my every move to the church and the civil authority... I know I brought this on myself and no one is to blame... but me... but I wish...'

Helena grabbed her into a hug again as the girl shook with silent sobs. Quinn came over and started to rub her back making soothing noises. 'Tell Maman about the good things, Daria.'

Daria shook her head and backed away. 'Would you excuse me Maman, Quinn, I need to go and wash my face. Quinn why don't you tell Maman about your fashionable new friends... I'll talk to you in a little while Maman.' She turned and fled.

Helena started to weep quietly. 'I thought she was doing better, I thought we were finally able to talk to each other as women, why does she close herself off like that?'

Quinn took a silk handkerchief from her sleeve and offered it to her mother. She was on the point of giving a straight answer to that question but instead she asked 'How long are you staying this time Maman?'

'I leave for the Citadel in the morning, I could only take a short break from my duties at Court to see how my daughters are settling in at college. You know how much the Prince depends on me, and her Grace the Archduchess often calls on me to report on his progress.'

Quinn had heard far too many discussions about Prince Eiric and his needs but held her comments inside, a skill she'd lately learned from her sister. Putting her cheerful face back on she recommenced her chatter about her new girlfriends and the lovely dresses they were all going to have made for this magnificent ball that several boys had asked her to attend with them this coming Saturday. Her Mother regaled her with some tales of the ladies at court and so they passed the time until dinner, when her Father returned from his meeting with his estate foreman.

Her Father seemed in an odd mood during dinner and maintained a brittle formality in his conversation with his wife and daughters. After asking Quinn some perfunctory questions about her day and some barely civil exchanges with his wife he finally turned to his eldest daughter and said 'Daria, perhaps you'd like to give an account of your day?'

Daria visibly flinched at this but replied 'I met and had tea with the Chancellor, she introduced me to the Brethren's chief enforcer of the law. Then I had a surreal interview with an aged priestess who suspected me of peeking up her dress. Then I attended class with a Magister who's books I've read and admired. At lunch I befriended a doomed Princess and deflated the ego of a would-be paramour. In the afternoon I taught a second year student basic wandcraft and was invited to a party for my pains. I did not kill, maim or unmake anybody.'

'That's quite enough of your sarcasm, Miss.' He roared. 'I thought we had an agreement, you swore you would be courteous, well-mannered and scrupulously polite to everyone you met so as not to bring the Inquisition into our home again.'

Daria quailed 'No... Father... I swear I did not offend anyone... I did as I...'

'Can you explain this?' He handed her a letter with the seal broken addressed to him.

'What is it? Helena asked.

'A letter from the school' he replied. 'It seems she has a problem with esteem, they want her to take a special course for a few weeks to help her with her attitude.'

Quinn snorted with derision. Daria said 'That's ridiculous, I don't have low esteem, I have equally low esteem for everyone else.'

Her Father smiled grimly. 'Yes, that's exactly what the letter says. It appears your disdain for the less talented is a cause for concern. They feel you need to adjust your attitude and be more considerate.'

Daria was incredulous. She opened the letter to read it through again, there was the Chancellor's signature at the bottom, there was something about the signature... she touched it with her fingertip. In her mind she heard _'I warned you to beware of the Priestess, I could not gainsay her in this. Take comfort that she tried to have your sister attend also as a punishment for you but I was able to stop that. Smile and go through this without complaint. It is a test... but then so is everything.'_

'Father... Father I apologize for my behavior and my remarks, I will be more careful in the future, I underestimated how petty the woman would be. The fault is mine, I will restore your faith in me.' She swallowed and waited.

'Jakob, don't be so hard on her, it's her first day and in a new situation she can't be expected to anticipate every little...'

'Perhaps if she had an example of proper behavior she would be able to keep a civil tongue in her head.'

Helena's cheeks flushed red at this but she did not retort, instead after a moment she said 'You know my duties at Court keep me...'

'YOU HAVE A DUTY HERE IN THIS HOUSE, MADAM!'

There was silence for several minutes at the dinner table, both Helena and Quinn weeping quietly. Then Daria spoke up. 'I wish to apologize to you all for causing disharmony in our family. In the past I did what I felt I had to do for the good of all and it brought us to the brink of disaster. If you will all excuse me I will retire to my chamber and undertake to do my utmost to not cause upset to any of you from now on.' She stood up to leave.

'Sit down, Daria. My dear Daria. My beloved daughter I apologize to you for my outburst... and to you Helena and you Quinn. Sometimes in my concern for our position I forget what you did, what you have achieved and you're still so young. I am inordinately proud of all of my girls, you will change the world for the better. I will go to my study now and leave you to dine in peace. I don't deserve it but I ask your forgiveness for my lack of temper. Good evening to you.' He stood and left, Helena winced when he picked up the carafe of wine and a goblet on his way out.

The three women ate without much appetite in a desultory silence for some time. Daria again took the initiative and asked her Mother 'Tell us Maman, how is life in the hub of power in the Empire?'

Perking up Helena answered 'It's full of the most depraved gathering of liars, thieves, murderers, scoundrels, swindlers and back-stabbers worse than could be found in the lowest den of iniquity in the land!'

'Your own personal corner of paradise, I imagine.' Daria smiled back. 'How long before you actually rule the Empire?'

'Any day now, in a year or ten.' They all three smiled at this.

Later, after Quinn had retired for her 'beauty sleep' Daria and her Mother were able to discuss some serious matters. Helena asked 'Will you be alright at this extra course?'

'That? Oh yes, it's irrelevant really. Emmn... could I ask about something important, not to do with me?'

'Quinn will be fine Dear don't worry about her.'

'She misses you' _'I miss you'_ 'But that's not what I wanted to ask about. How much influence do you have at Court, in practical terms, at least?'

'Some' Helena replied guardedly. 'As Prince Eiric's Chatelaine I have a certain amount of power in some circles but it's his Mother who's the real Éminence grise, at least in anything other than military matters. Why do you ask?'

'As I said at dinner I think I may have made a friend... but she's in some difficulty... legally.'

'You mentioned a doomed Princess, I thought it was one of your jests.'

'No, she's very real, and in real peril, she's a hostage.'

'Well that would be a military matter. Is it so important?'

'Is a life important? She's the niece of the Grand Pasha, and Mageborn.'

'Damned if she does and damned if she doesn't. I see your concern. It means a lot to you, doesn't it?'

'I don't exactly have many friends to lose, I like her and I think we could be friends but living in the shadow of the headsman makes it hard for her to trust. If perhaps you could ask? If gold would help I could make more of these.' She said, tapping her lenses. 'I won't trouble Father with this... will it be... alright with you and him? She added tentatively.

'He'll probably spend the night in his study.' Helena replied, embarrassed again. 'It punishes him as much as it does me, we both pine for the other when we're alone... Very well I shall make enquiries on your friend's behalf, though I can promise no more than that. If I have the opportunity I may be able to convince the Archduke that it would be a ruder gesture to the Pasha to let her live rather than giving him the pleasure of roasting her to spite his sister, though we may have to undertake to pay for her care and tuition.'

Daria smiled 'Thank you Maman, when I complete the pair of lenses I'm fabricating for the Marquise DeLaRoix I'll have enough to pay for that and any grease you need to spread around.' She kissed her Mother good night and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 9**_

After a breakfast where their parents made a show of togetherness and forgiveness, the girls bade farewell to their Mother at the gates of the estate. 'Don't think too badly of your Father' she said to them 'He loves us all and means well, but you remember Grandpa don't you? Sometimes he finds it hard to keep his temper under control. I'll be home to see you soon. Quinn, I know you can't reach me at that distance but I'm sure Daria will let you join her next time she 'paths me and we can chat, I'm looking forward to hearing how you broke all the boys' hearts and made all the girls jealous at this ball you're attending. Bye now, I love you both.'

Daria said 'Of course I will Maman, though she's strong enough to do it herself if only she'd concentrate. Bye Maman.'

'Bye , Bye, Maman.' Added Quinn, waving as the carriage pulled away. Turning to walk back up to the house she said 'Do you really believe I could 'path all the way to the Capitol?'

'You could 'path to the Moon if you tried hard enough, you only THINK it's a long way, in reality you pass your thoughts through the aether so one point in space is the same as any other point, distance is irrelevant. I've explained this to you before.'

'I know you have, but that doesn't mean I understood it.'

Daria halted and thought to herself _'I can give of myself to a stranger why not my own sister? Because of what she said about you... because of what she used to say about you... she's been nothing but kindness personified to you since the Marketplace... because she saw what I could do and she's afraid of me... no, because she saw what I did it to...'_ An image of a weeping, grieving girl holding the lifeless body of her sister formed in Daria's mind. _'You know in your heart it's because she almost lost you.'_

Decision made she called out 'Quinn, a moment if you will?'

'Yes?'

Indicating the mossy bank beside the driveway Daria said 'You need to sit down for a moment, I need to show you something.' Looking dubious, Quinn sat. Daria sat beside her and after a few moments of silent contemplation suddenly reached out and placed her right hand flat on Quinn's head. After a heartbeat Quinn's eyes rolled up showing only the whites and she slumped backward, unconscious. Being ready for this Daria had her left arm behind her sister and caught and held her close until she recovered.

Blinking furiously and trying to overcome a sickening sensation of vertigo Quinn clung to her sister's arm as if she was on the rolling deck of a ship in a storm. 'What?' She cried. 'What did you do to me? What's all that?' She added, waving her arms and pointing at, seemingly, everything.

'That is the world as I see it, I have given you something of myself as a gift, given freely out of love. If you do not use it it will fade away and it won't bother you. I would not blame you if you did, sometimes what I see is terrible, horrible, nauseating, empowering... and wonderful. Look at yonder tree, see how complex are the supports and stresses that comprise it's structure, yet how simple the life lines of force that surround it, it is content to be a tree. Now see how the birds in flight are more involved in the flow of energy.' Quinn looked in wonder at a world of force lines, the energy auras surrounding all living things, the interconnectivity and interdependence of nature in all of its forms. She saw the Earth and everything on it as a single living organism and was awed by its grandeur and complexity.  
'Now look at me.'

Quinn did so, then looked up, then higher and then she screamed.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. If it's of any comfort you too are immense, a great source of power and untapped potential, you are as much a part of the great pattern as I. You will be strong as you grow, not as strong as me but few are. The only power I've seen greater was not of this world and I pray you never meet Him, even after death. For your own sake alone I beg you to step beyond your devotion to the cult of illusion and embrace the Source, at least study the Red, please.'

Quinn stared at her aghast for a while, then the crunch of wheels on gravel announced the arrival of their carriage with their Father aboard come to escort them to school once more. He opened the door and leaned out saying 'Come along, Ladies, you don't want to be late.' The girls climbed in. Mistaking Quinn's introspection for something else he said 'Worry not, child, you'll see your Mother again in two weeks or so. I know it's difficult with her being away so much but remember she loves you both and is working very hard to restore... I mean to reinforce the family's standing with the Crown. Now do you need some nice new material for your ballgown?' He jingled a purse. 'Why don't you go into town later and buy something new for yourself, and for Daria too, I believe you said you were invited to this ball also?'

'What? No Father, I was invited but had no intention of going I...'

'Ah but I insist, it's good for your schoolfriends to get to know what a great person you are instead of skulking in your room with a book, Quinn will help with your gown. Won't you sweetheart?'

Quinn, who had been gazing out of the window at students as they passed turned back in with a beatific smile on her face, obviously delighted with herself and her new perception. She said 'Oh! Yes Father, it will be wonderful, I saw a bolt of black satin in the dressmakers shop the other day and with velvet trim and some jet beads embroidered on she'll be the queen of the ball, I guarantee it.'

Daria turned her head and deliberately banged it against the wooden wall, making a dull thunk. She groaned and said 'Oh Gods what have I done..?'

Her sister patted her on the arm and said 'There, there dear, just you leave it all to your old Auntie Quinn.' Then without waiting for the carriage to come to a halt she opened the door, stood with her back to it and with an impish grin on her face seemed to fall out of the carriage only to fly herself 'kinetically and gracefully land in a passing brougham containing an astonished Cassandra Gryphon.

Daria's Father closed the door and looked at her. 'She's never done anything like that before, what are they teaching you girls here?'

Daria smiled.

* * *

Daria's high opinion of the teaching staff at Lawndale College of Magecraft and Sorcery took a severe beating on her second day. First Magistrata Barch and her rants about men, then Magistrata Bennett and her incomprehensible illusory representations of marketplace economics but topping them all by a mile was Magister O'Neill (Call me Father Tim).

He hailed from the Winter Island off the Northeast coast where the people were known for their wit, good humor, tolerance and a studied disregard for their Imperial overlords that endeared them to all and sundry.  
Father Tim displayed none of these traits, he taught, or tried to teach, Contemporary Literature in a gushing display of bootlicking sycophancy that degraded the source material to drivel. He turned declarations of love into either prayer or something sinful and corrupted whatever original vision the author had into something strictly conforming to church dogma. He also had the bulbous nose and bloodshot eyes of the chronic alcohol abuser and an uncomfortable tendency to stand too close when he spoke to a person. During the class Daria noted with revulsion that he was far too fond of patting the female students on the arm or hand as he roamed the room giving his lecture.

Daria loathed the man after only one half hour. Any verbal sallies on her part were met with overly polite invitations to discuss her meaning after school with himself and one of the Brethren. She then tried to withdraw herself as much as was possible from class discussions but found he seemed to take delight in seeking her out to give an opinion, which had to be something he agreed with or he twisted it so it came out that way and he could enthuse some more about Daria's wonderful contribution.

Luncheon passed quietly with Daria seated opposite Jodie and two seats removed from Charles at the same table. Nothing much was said but the silence was companionable enough so she was content to not push her own agenda.

As luncheon ended she was intercepted by Chancellor Li who suggested that rather than spending the afternoon rehearsing charm and illusion spells she might be more profitably diverted by assisting the Head Librarian, one Father Kerr.

Leery as she was of dealing with another clergyman so soon after O'Neill Daria was surprised to find that the old gentleman, who should have retired ten years since, was as much a lover of great literature and books in general as Daria herself. The afternoon vanished in a whirlwind of erudite discussion and bibliophilia. As the bell sounded to end the day Daria remembered where she had to go now and gently took her leave of the white-maned, bespectacled old man promising to spend as much time as she could in the well-stocked bastion of knowledge.

The Parity of Esteem class was to take place in the Contemporary Literature classroom, which unlike the History Auditorium consisted of individual desks arranged in rows. Daria was not too surprised, though somewhat perturbed, to find Father O'Neill taking roll call. He appeared to be slightly vexed that she would arrive late and interrupt him but she excused herself due to the distance from the library and her unfamiliarity with the school building. After he spent two minutes explaining to her the necessity for arriving promptly for class and the inconvenience such delays cost him he allowed her to sit and began his lecture. She did not fail to notice the four Brothers with cowls drawn low over their faces and arms in sleeves standing sentinel at the back of the room.

For ten minutes or so his lecture consisted of repeating or rephrasing the same lines about equality of all of the Gods' creatures and being humble about our talents and respecting the less fortunate. Daria considered raising her hand to ask for clarification of some of his more convoluted ramblings but decided it was better not to have his attention on her beyond what was necessary. After this he ordered the boys to stand up and they were led away by two of the Brethren. Daria and seven other girls remained.

'Now it's time to get on our knees and pray for the Gods' forgiveness for all of our sins especially that of pride. ON YOUR KNEES NOW!' he barked. 'TAKE OUT YOUR PRAYER BEADS.'

Daria had never had much interest in ritual prayer so her beads were at home in a drawer in her desk. Putting her hand into a pocket she summoned them and produced them as if they'd been there all along. A string of beads with no clasp or join symbolizing the endless prayers that should be said during a lifetime to ensure salvation. Women were given them on their first flowering and they were supposed to be kept on their person until death, when the string was ritually cut. She was unsure when men were given theirs and decided she didn't really want to know. Two other girls near the front were not so fortunate and were being harangued loudly and viciously by the priest. 'She's younger than Quinn and that cretin has so far called her a sinner, a fornicator and now he's suggesting she's a whore!' Daria thought, appalled at the man's verbal attack on such a young girl. She was debating what she could, should or would do to put a stop to this when the door opened and Magistrata's Barch and Li entered.

Barch immediately launched into a loud argument with the priest calling him an abuser of women and other far less polite epithets. The two Brethren detached themselves from the back wall and went to flank the man in a silent threat to the Magistrata.

During this disturbance Daria was startled to notice a feminine hand with long, elegant fingers and an enormous ruby ring waving gently to attract her attention at her left side. Without turning her head she followed the arm back to its owner seated behind her, a raven haired girl of her own age with lightly tanned skin and bright red lipstick. Most striking of all were her piercing blue eyes. She was richly dressed in a gown of scarlet satin bedecked with jewels and a net of fine gold chains holding her hair in a fashionable court bob. Her aura was somewhat jaunty though a little nervous and she was smiling at the back of Daria's head. Her smile faded after a moment and her cheekbones flushed scarlet with humiliation as she thought she was being rejected. Daria hurriedly grasped the offered hand, gave it a quick squeeze and released it before any of the adults in the room took notice.

Daria: _I'm sorry about that, it's been so long since anyone just offered me their hand like that... I'd forgotten what to do about it. Please call me Daria._

Girl: _Hey, no problem, I am.. wait, do you want the long or the short version?_

Daria: _The long version, let's get it over with so we can skip over the anger and denial and go straight to depression and acceptance._

Girl: (Chuckles) _Well, you asked for it.. I am Lady Jane Amanda, Countess, Ni Vincent, Duke of Attica, of the former Royal House Hammond-Lane. You, however, can call me just Jane._

Daria: (Mock courtly formality) _Hail Just Jane and well met. I hope we can now put all that behind us and move on._

Jane: (Pleased) _So... they caught you eating 'Normo' babies as well did they? And threw you in here with us sinners._

Daria: (Deadpan) _Babies? No... ok maybe just the one, but I was peckish._

Jane: _Ha, ha, did you cook him or eat him raw?_

Daria: _I have an excellent recipe for a casserole, take one baby, four carrots, some garlic..._

Jane: (Mock horrified) _Oh no, not garlic!... gives me wind._

Chancellor LI: _Ladies._

Daria & Jane: (Startled) _Yes Ma'am?_

Li: _I'm going to show you a little procedure, you can help me calm down this... idiocy._

Daria & Jane: _Of course Magistrata._

Jane (to Daria): _How is she doing THAT?_

Daria (to Jane): (Hurriedly) _Don't know, talk later, after school?_

Jane (to Daria): _Sure, do you ride?_

Daria: _Not very well, sorry._

Jane: (Disappointed) _Oh, ok, no problem, I'll walk with you... OWW!_ This last as a concept landed in her head.

Li: _Now Ladies, work with me here, we need to make this subtle so they don't know it's happening. First we build the matrix like so... (complex image)... then we lower it onto them slowly letting it take effect... excellent... nicely done Lady Jane, Lady Daria, now it's been done you two should be able to reintroduce it if things get out of hand in this class again. I'll be watching._

Daria and Jane were a little astounded at how rapidly Barch and O'Neill had calmed down and were now reaching an amiable compromise. O'Neill apologized to the girl he'd insulted and she promised to have her prayer beads to hand in the future. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed. Barch and Li left and the class returned to silent prayer. The two girls continued telepathically swapping amusing images while O'Neill prowled the room carrying a yard long wooden ruler which he occasionally whacked on the desk of a girl he thought was slacking, though not with as much brutality as he had before.

Daria sent an image of O'Neill with horns and a tail and the ruler as a classic demon's pitchfork. Jane improved the image by changing the priest's black robe into a woman's corset and frillys. This almost caused Daria to lose her iron self control and crack a smile. She found herself looking forward to a proper conversation after school. _'This could get really interesting.'_ She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 10 **_

'Would you come to my house for dinner, Jane?' Daria asked as they approached the stables.

'Mnnh, let me check my social calendar... Mmn, mmn, nope, nothing there, I think I can fit you in.' Jane replied, grinning. 'I need to fetch my horse, can't leave him overnight, the poor dear misses me. Better change before we go in, the bright red seems to startle them.' With that she closed her eyes and put the palms of her hands together in front of her face, then she slowly drew them downwards opening them out so they ended up pointing at the ground at 45 degrees to her body. Her scarlet gown was now a black calf-length riding habit with red lapels on the bolero jacket over a white linen blouse. Her feet were encased in polished leather riding boots with two inch heels that clicked like little hammers as she walked over the cobbles.

Daria, impressed, gave a little whistle of appreciation and said 'My sister Quinn would sell her very soul to be able to perform a feat like that, did it take you a long time to learn it?'

'Oh that, nah, simple trick.' Jane tried to hold her deadpan expression but couldn't help erupting into a pleased smirk at the praise. 'Actually it took me years to get right, and I only risk it in public for this one outfit that I know every stitch of, sorry I was showing off a bit for the great Archmage.' She added a bit shamefaced.

'Hey, it worked. I see now that you actually swapped outfits, you keep it on a mannequin at home am I right?'

Jane studied her face for a moment and said 'So you didn't find that staff in a bunch of bananas after all.' Then, a little nervously she added 'Are you really that intelligent? I mean, do you have Godlike powers like the Magisters or are you...?'

'Am I...?' A little amused Daria smiled gently and said 'No Jane, I'm just a student like you, though maybe a little higher up the stair but believe me, it's the same stair. You must be one of the top students in the school, I can see power flashing around you.'

'Well... I have power but when it comes to the damned bookwork, history, economics ya know? I'm not good at studying... Hold on here, I'll just go in and saddle up ol' Rex.'

A few minutes later Jane emerged leading 'old' Rex, who was by far the tallest horse Daria had ever seen, she could almost have walked under his belly without bending. 'Ehh Jane, what the...?'

'Oh don't mind him, he's Father's old charger from his time in the Royal Cavalry, he's a real sweetie but it took forever to train him to the sidesaddle.'

'Sidesaddle? I thought they were long gone.'

'Not for us high-born ladies doncherknow, my virginity is a valuable asset to the family and must be protected by any means, now matter how ridiculous.'

'But surely riding astride a horse on a proper saddle doesn't...'

'And I'm sure you're right, but I imagine some imaginative young lady used it as an excuse at some time in the past and it stuck, better to blame the poor horse than hang the stable boy.'

'They wouldn't hang the horse?'

'Ah no, horses are valuable.'

Daria smirked, then said 'How do you get up there, I'd need a hoist!'

'I'm my own hoist... I know it's a bit declassé for a Red to use telekinesis but I'll be thrice damned before I let some stable boy manhandle me!'

Daria nodded 'I've no time for that sort of silliness myself, I'll use whatever I need whenever I want and anyone who objects can go and... go and find someone else to annoy, that's what!'

'Whoa there Morgendorffer, I sense a wee bit of an old bone being chewed there, mi amiga.'

'Emmh, yes, a bit of one, sorry... mi amiga.' She answered with a shy smile. Jane beamed.

'Where are we going?' Daria asked noticing they were not heading toward the gate.

'Our lands adjoin the school grounds' Jane answered. 'Actually our lands adjoin pretty much everything around here but I think I'm right when I say that your family's new property is seperated from ours by the Breac River near the stone bridge. Feel free to cross our land anytime, your family too, it'll save you time every day, I prefer to ride and Rex needs to be exercised daily otherwise I'd offer to walk with you. I'll show you the path then put the horse to bed and join you at the bridge.

Daria stopped walking and held still for a few moments then moved again.

'Constipation?' Jane asked.

Daria snorted 'No, just Father wondering where I was. He's happy you're coming to dinner only...'

'Out with it.'

'My sister has some friends over too, we can go to my room afterward but we'll have to eat with them, sorry.'

'Don't fret about it, half the families in Lawndale owe my Father money so I'll just eyeball them and make them uncomfortable.' She grinned evilly.

Daria looked at her with a sardonic smile 'OK, now I know why you were in Parity of Esteem class.'

They walked for a while along a pleasant grassbanked bridle path until they came to a wooden gate with a stile beside it, the late afternoon sun shining on their faces as they chatted. Daria noted the horse seemed to be getting a bit restless walking beside them and kept mock-biting at Jane's head. 'Stop it, you old fool.' She said to him affectionately, then a little embarrassed, she asked 'Do you mind if I leave you here? He wants to run. It's a straight path along the line of that stream until it meets the Breac at the bridge. If you run into any of the staff tell them you're my guest.'

'Go ahead, it's a lovely evening for a walk anyhow, and at the very least you've saved me from trudging through the town.' Jane nodded then reached into a bag hanging from the saddle, she removed from it a black stovepipe hat with a red rose on the band and a wisp of veil hung from the peak. She popped it on her head at a rakish angle and affixed it to her hair with a pair of vicious looking hat pins. Then with practiced ease she rose up, placed her left foot in the stirrup, then swung around to sit hooking her right knee over what looked like a second pommel protruding from the left side of the saddle. Daria was surprised at how graceful she looked in the awkward arrangement. 'See you in a bit.' Jane called. Daria waved then raised her eyebrows as Jane turned the horse and trotted back down the path the way they'd come. After a hundred yards or so she turned the horse again and came back, accelerating to a trot, then a gallop, then a dead run. She passed Daria at high speed with a huge grin on her face as the horse gathered itself and leapt, clearing the gate by several feet and charging headlong down the lane until she vanished around a bend seconds later.

Daria climbed the stile and ambled on down the path admiring the well kept fields full of chaff from the recent harvest and rolling meadows where the new mown hay was maturing nicely in evenly spaced stacks.  
She encountered some peasants who were gathering blackberries from the hedgerows who all turned and tipped their caps or curtseyed as she passed. Two burly men approached her as she neared the far gate, they wore dark woolen suits and bowler hats and had crossbows slung on their backs.

'Pardon me, Milady.' The first one asked. 'But it's our job to ask the business of any stranger walking 'ere, may we 'ave your name, please.'

Daria introduced herself and repeated what Jane had said.

'Very good, Milady, sorry to 'ave bovvered you, but it's our job, see. You're welcome 'ere anytime but if you decide to go fishin' or 'untin' through 'ere please 'ave someone from the 'ouse let us know, fanks.'

In the quiet of the evening Daria could still hear their conversation as they ambled off down the path.

'Well, she was nice, eh?'

'Dunno, them specktals gimme the willies, you couldn't see 'er eyes nor nuffin.'

'Don't you know 'oo that was? She ain't got no eyes, she's the 'ellsbane, innit?'

'Blimey, ya don't say. Best keep on good side of 'er, eh? Still, s'nice for Lady Jane to 'ave a friend.'

The last rays of the setting sun illuminated the small but angelic smile on Daria's face as she stood by the crumbling parapet of the old stone bridge.

* * *

After an excruciating round of formal introductions dinner was a quiet enough affair. It looked a little like a children's parlor game for a few moments as Quinn's three friends vied with each other to sit as far from Daria as possible. Cassandra won the glaring contest. Daria's Father seemed quite bemused to find himself surrounded by so many young women and he sat at the head of the table with a genuine smile on his face as he utterly failed to follow any of the three or four conversations going around the table at once. He made a point of expressing to Daria how pleased he was that she was making friends too.

As the coffee was being served he asked Jane about her family. Jane began by talking abut her Father, the Duke, a retired general in the Imperial Cavalry.

'He was hanging around the house for a few months terrorizing the servants when he got the idea into his head to go into trade.' Jane stood up and mimed her Father swaggering about with his thumbs in his belt loops, she put on a deep bombastic voice and said 'Dash it all Amanda, a man has to have something to do, what? To blazes with their class distinctions, I want some ships! The ocean brine, the salty spray, the creak of the rigging, what? I'll give Charlie boy a run for his money, eh? Owns the spice trade does he? Hah! We'll see about that! 'sides, he cheats at pokah! Scoundrel.'

Acting like a simpering wife Jane answered herself 'Oh but Vincent, it's so dangerous, there's storms and typhoons... and... and... pirates!'

As her Father again, cracking her knuckles 'Jolly good, what? Need a bit of sport, eh?'

Everybody around the table had collapsed in laughter at this performance except Daria and even she had a much broader smile than she usually allowed on her face. Jane, pleased with herself, sat back down and continued in a normal voice 'So he's over in the Orient at the moment butting horns with Ruttheimer and my Maman spends her time at our hunting lodge in the mountains painting flowers on plates.'

'What about brothers and sisters, are they in our college?' Daria asked.

A little sadly Jane answered 'Ehh no, I'm the only Mageborn in our family.' And then matter-of-factly she added 'I have two older brothers and two older sisters. My eldest brother Winston is away with Father, I believe he's hiding from his in-laws. My eldest sister Été was sold as a wife to the son of a greasy spice merchant for a half share in a shipping company... or was that the greasy son of a spice merchant? No matter... My next eldest sister Penelope is married to some general but he's been away for the last ten years fighting some war and that leaves Trent.' Now she was smiling. 'He's five years older than me and he runs our estate here... and takes care of me... Though I should say he stays away from running our estate as much as possible and leaves it to the servants, who actually know what they're doing. His true love is music and he spends his evenings traveling around the inns and taverns cataloging folk songs... at least... that's the reason he gives for spending his evenings in inns and taverns. But he does take care of me.' She finished, smiling broadly.

Jakob mused 'Hmmn, seems like an interesting young man, perhaps I should accompany him some evening, folklore and tradition are very important you know.'

Daria and Quinn together said 'FATHER!' Daria continued 'Maman would have your tripes for breakfast if she found out you were out drinking in taverns!'

'Well you wouldn't have to tell her.'

'And since when were you able to keep anything from Maman?' Quinn asked.

Feeling a bit under siege Jakob grumbled something that included '...on my own...' in a low voice.

Feeling sorry for him Jane offered 'Perhaps he could come over and visit you some evening, I believe you collect fine wines and he's something of a connoisseur...?'

Jakob brightened immediately 'That would be wonderful! Ask him, do... and your Father as well when he's home... could do with some manly conversation around here, couldn't we Daria?'

'Yes Father.' She replied, deadpan, then privately to Jane: _Is he really a connoisseur?_

Jane: _About as much as your Father is a collector of fine wines... they're men Daria, they just need a reason to explain to us why they're drinking._

Seeing her Father in better humor Daria decided it was time to broach a delicate subject. He'd already given her permission to have friends over to visit or for dinner any time but this was a little different. She went and took her Mother's usual chair on his left side and leaned in close so they could talk privately (Her Father discouraged 'pathing at the dinner table as impolite). 'Father with your permission I'd like to invite another friend to our house for dinner but there's a slight problem...'

Jakob caught the edge in her voice for once and said 'Problem? Is some boy...?'

'No Father, **she**, is a hostage, a boarder at our college... she can only leave with an escort of at least one of the Brethren...'

Jakob held up a hand to stop her and considered it for a half a minute. 'Helena told me about this girl...' He held up his hand again to stop Daria's interruption. 'It's important and she was right, I needed to know, whether you intended it or not you're meddling in power politics where helping your friends can make you some enemies. Know that I support what you want to do, save one life if you can, know that I understand where that need comes from. However I swore to myself I'd never let those... (sigh) I'll be away on Friday, bring her then, if she wishes, but she... and him are to remain in this public area of the house, not upstairs in our private apartments, am I understood?'

'Yes Father.' She impulsively embraced him.

'Now if your Mother's successful, and she asked me to ask you to 'path her about it after dinner so now, wait, _**if**_ she's successful you realize you may need to adopt this girl... Yes you, but I'm behind you and she's welcome in this house to visit or live once she can leave behind that... baggage, however... remember she's a sovereign human being with her own rights. Have you asked her if she wants to be your daughter?'

Daria's mind reeled at the incongruousness of this concept 'No of course I haven't asked her that... I just wanted her to be free, to make her own choice to be my friend.. or... not... I...'

'None of us are really free, you know, we are bound with chains of duty and love, though we mostly choose those chains for ourselves.' He took her hand as he said this, hoping to bridge the chasm that had opened between them in recent months. He tried to reach past all the arguments and recriminations and offer her his love. To his surprise and joy she accepted and in a tiny voice she said 'Thank you.' And in a barely audible whisper added 'I love you, Father.' Then she excused herself and went to another room to 'path her Mother.

Throughout this exchange Jane and Quinn had been having a loud but good humored argument about red hair and red gowns to distract attention from the head of the table. Both were keenly aware of the gravity of the exchange between father and daughter and Quinn in particular had been surprised at how invested Jane was in Daria's mood after such a short acquaintance. She felt the burden of her own guilt ease a little at the realization that someone else loved and cared for her extraordinary sister.

Daria: _Maman?_

Helena: _Yes Cherie, how are you?_

Daria: _Well Maman, I spoke to Papa... I mean Father... thank you for telling him I was wrong to..._

Helena: _Hush dear, I know. Now... Unlike your sister you rarely ask for anything but when you do it's never anything small is it, first Tish and now Jodie. Are you planning on starting an all girls PushBall team?_

Daria (Amused): _Please Maman, be serious, is there any news?_

Helena: _Some... Now don't get your hopes up just yet, there's a long way to go._

Daria: _That was really fast, I didn't expect you to even start..._

Helena: _Well... Now mention this to no one, especially Jodie herself, but there's talk of the Pasha massing troops at Al Khaheed, he may invade invade in order to re-take the Portals at the straits where the Inner Sea meets the oriental Ocean so he can control the trade route and all that lovely excise revenue. If he does the Archduke will have to respond. People in the Citadel are already going around sharpening swords and dusting off banners. At the first arrow fired Jodie's as good as dead. Now the only good thing is that the Archduke called a council of war to discuss strategy and that includes Prince Eiric. Now as I may have mentioned Eiric can't put on his shoes without me to remind him which foot is which, OK he's not that idiotic but sometimes it's hard to tell, but it means I get to sit in council with the Archduke and his generals. Boys!_ (sigh).

Daria: _Will you be able to speak to him yourself?_

Helena: _I already have but there's a lot to do, as I said._

Daria: _So there's a chance?_

Helena: _Yes, I just have to do what women have always done to get their way with men._

Daria: (Shocked) _MOTHER!_

Helena: (Laughs) _No silly, I'll let him think rubbing the Pasha's nose in it was his own idea. Killing Jodie is expected and serves no purpose, the Pasha has already written her off as valueless to him... but letting her go is a sideways move and could put the Southrons off balance, wondering what else we might do that's not in the playbook._

Daria:_ I see what you mean, will he swallow it?_

Helena: _If I sweeten it just right and serve it with his coffee. There's no chance of her walking out of college a free woman, you know that don't you? Some family will have to take responsibility for her until she marries. Probably our family, probably you. The Archduke would be very happy to have you owing him a favor... You do know that's why I don't have you here in the Capitol don't you? I don't want you to become a pawn in some power play here._

Daria: _I wouldn't allow myself to be anybody's pawn._

Helena: _In this town it would be enough for Prince Eiric to suggest that he controls you through me in order to gain some advantage... then someone else would want to remove that advantage... It's a bloody game with no thought given to the consequences._

Daria: _I understand Maman, thank you for everything you've done._

Helena: _You're welcome Cherie, now tell me all about Jane._

Daria: (Aghast) _How did you...?_

Helena: _I'm your Mother Cherie, she's practically dancing in the forefront of your mind, now tell all._

Daria told her Mother all about Parity of Esteem class and Jane, unable to hide her delight. Helena then asked Daria to go and hold Quinn's hand so she could talk to her.

Daria: _I can do better than that, Maman._ (To Quinn) _Oh sister dear!_ (smiling) _Talk to your Maman._

Quinn (to Helena & Daria): _Hello Maman! Thank you, sister dear_ (Image of tongue stuck out).

Helena (To Quinn & Daria): _QUINN! How on Earth... That school must be better than I thought!_

Daria (Privately to Quinn): _Let her think that, don't mention me_ (image of Quinn as a sweet little baby on Helena's lap with Daria as a bold little girl hurting her) _she wouldn't understand... yet._

Quinn (Privately to Daria): (Squidging the image and replacing it with a little girl reading to a smaller girl) _You never did anything to hurt me..._

Daria (To Helena & Quinn):_ I'll let you two talk, I have a guest to entertain_ (Smile). _Goodnight Maman, and thank you._

Helena: _Goodnight Cherie._

Daria returned to the dining room to find Jane chatting to her Father, the other girls had left. 'Jane, is it late for you? Can I escort you home in the carriage?'

'Your Father has already offered me a guest room and we've sent the carriage with a maid to inform my brother, if he's home, and fetch my night things, so no, it's not late for me. How's your Maman?'

'She's great, thanks' Smiling she added 'Would you like to come see my room now? May we be excused Father?' Jakob waved them away. 'Enjoy yourselves.' The two girls left the room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

'I don't know if you're familiar with this house but the manor you see now was built over the burnt out remains of an earlier fortified house, all that remains of the old house was the watch tower at the Eastern end, there's a door into the tower on this level at the end of the corridor here, then up the spiral staircase to my room.' Daria said, as she led Jane along the third storey landing.

'Why does that not surprise me?' Jane answered. 'All it needs is to be out in the middle of a blasted heath miles from anywhere and you'd be a walking cliché, Morgendorffer.'

'So speaks the Duke's daughter who lives in the saddle. Mostly it's because the tower had a sentry post on top and Father allowed me to build a penthouse up there to hold my astronomical instruments.'

'Huh?'

'Telescope, astrolabe, sextant... You've no idea what I'm talking about have you?'

'Ehhh, no... but it's sounds interesting... What's that...?' Jane turned and looked back down the corridor in time to see Quinn with her skirts pulled up and her white stockinged legs flashing as she ran up the last of the stairs. As soon as she caught sight of Daria and her friend she smoothed out her dress and proceeded at her more usual pace toward them while doing her best not to show that she was out of breath and sweating.

Daria said 'I know the way to my room, Quinn, we don't need a guide.'

'Oh I...(pant)... just wanted... (pant)... to show you... (pant)... the cloth I bought... (pant)... today.'

Quinn: _Please Daria I just want to watch her face when she sees your room, c'mon, please? I bet she lasts longer than... eeep!_

Daria: _QUINN! Did you let those... those... those... DID YOU LET THEM IN MY ROOM?_

Quinn: _Just for a short time... really... and Tish was there the whole time, none of them touched anything... they didn't have TIME to touch anything!_

Daria was fuming quietly as they entered the tower door and started up the clockwise spiral. After a dozen steps or so she 'pathed to Quinn: _How long exactly?_

Quinn: (Grinning) _For a count of five... then they fled._

Daria: _Who broke?_

Quinn: (Snorts) _Cassandra of course, watch_ (image of Cassandra fleeing down the spiral steps followed at her heels by Anastasia and Tio Fan, Cassandra trips and falls on the last step and the other two end up on top of her in a tangle of legs and petticoats).

Daria: (Smiling grimly) _Ninnies! A gold piece that Jane likes it._

Quinn: _Uh, uh, no way I'm taking that bet, if she can stomach you then your room should hold no terrors for her._

Daria: _Coward_ (smiling).

They had reached a landing at the top of the stair with a single door and a smaller narrow steep stair leading to a trapdoor in the ceiling. Quinn wormed her way past Jane so she could get in first. Daria opened the door and Quinn darted in and turned around to watch. Jane cocked a bemused eyebrow at this carry on and looked at Daria who said 'Abandon hope and all that... go on in, it's just my bedroom. Jane did so not knowing what to expect but curious because of Quinn's antics.

At first glance it didn't seem so unusual a room, lit as it was by several candles and the glow from an iron pot-bellied stove in the center of the floor. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of heavy stone blocks neatly mortared together. The floor was covered with rushes and some colorful wool rugs here and there. The wall opposite the door was pierced by two windows between which stood a large oaken four poster bed. The curtains covering the window matched the ones on the bed. The right hand wall was covered in heavily laden bookshelves from the floor to the high ceiling with a stepladder in front. A well-used writing desk stood to the right also covered in books, notebooks, quill pens, bottles of ink and a tea tray complete with teapot, cups, jug and sugar bowl as well as a wedge of cheese and a plate of crackers. A washstand stood against the wall on the right hand side of the doorway.  
At the left end of the large bed was a much smaller bed from which a brown robed serving girl had just arisen, laying aside her embroidery so she could curtsey to Jane.  
The left hand wall held a garderobe and more bookshelves as well as a workbench covered with what looked like clockmakers tools and bits of unfinished projects, beside this was what she took to be a treadle powered lathe with a polishing buffer in the chuck. There were two large glass objects on the workbench. The first looked like a globe shaped fish bowl full of bubbling fluid in which floated a human brain with the eyes still attached, the eyes had turned to look at Jane as she entered the room and followed her movements. The second, bell shaped jar covered a miniature tree, leafless but had what at first she thought to be a pear hanging from one branch until she noticed it moving. It was a human heart, beating.  
Turning around she noticed a painting on the wall to the left of the door which immediately drew her interest. It depicted a richly furnished gentleman's study in which sat a man-sized cockroach, incongruously dressed as a nobleman.  
As she stepped closer to examine this work of art she almost tripped over something on the floor, or rather something sticking out of the floor. Looking down and kicking away a few rushes she revealed the skull and some other bones of a man, mostly embedded into the stone. A knife was clutched in the fossilized right hand. Jane turned to Daria and said' Nice room... I love what you've done with the place!'

'Dammit!' Quinn said, stamping her foot. Then clamped her hands to her mouth and looked around wildly with her eyes to see if anyone was going to call her on her unladylike language.

'You're glad you didn't take that bet now, aren't you.' Smirked Daria. 'Jane, this is Tish.'

Jane turned to acknowledge the maid but then her expression turned cold and she stiffened saying 'Perhaps it would be better if I went home after all... I'm... I'm a little tired.'

Realizing she was the cause of Jane's change in attitude the girl, who was about thirteen years old, spoke up 'Please Milady, it's not what you think, I'm not a slave, I'm a bondservant but I want to be, Lady Daria saved me!'

Daria said 'Please hear her out Jane, I'm as opposed to human bondage as you are, she's here for her own protection.'

Jane studied the faces of the other three girls and, not finding any obvious deception, allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and asked 'OK, I'm hooked, but first could you tell me about the dead man in your floor? Is that how you treat all of your gentleman callers?'

Daria smiled grimly. 'Only the ones that invade my bedroom just before dawn carrying knives. Besides, I hate being woken up that early in the morning. He is... or should I say was... an assassin, official, guild registered and everything.'

Jane whistled. 'Expensive, someone was holding a big bad grudge.' Then she asked 'Any idea who was behind it? And why a guild assassin?'

Daria indicated a couple of chairs beside the stove and they sat, Quinn dragged over the chair from the writing desk and joined them, Tish sat on the rug at their feet. Daria began 'Well first of all only someone like him could have gotten past the wards on this house, the reason?... Well are you familiar with what happened in Mittenstan?'

'I've heard the stories, but it all sounded a little fantastical... perhaps you could give me your version?'

Daria then related the tale of the events of last Midsummer's day. Fortunately Jane understood without Daria having to resort to exotic mind dumps to explain what happened. 'Wait, hold on a moment, you said those... things... crumbled to dust but I heard they testified at your trial...?'

'I was very lucky that Archmage Mandranus was there, he's a very clever man, you know, very. He had his wits about him that day and after Chancellor Karl had revived me he and Mandranus went picking through the piles of dust, they found a few teeth and fragments of bone which was enough to reconstruct their skulls. As you may know once you have the skull you can use a Purple to summon and bind the spirit and coerce it to testify using a Truthsayer. He gold plated them and gave them to me after, in case I ever need their testimony again. There they are.' Daria pointed to a high shelf where stood the two misshapen skulls, fashioned into drinking goblets.

'Have you ever drank from them?.'

'No' She shuddered. 'But occasionally late at night I've considered...' She pointed with her foot at the chamber pot peeking out from under her bed.

'You wouldn't!'

'It would not be any more foul than what they kept in there themselves.' Daria replied tartly. 'And you have no idea what those two cost me.' She added, darkly, with a glance at Quinn who looked down at her lap.  
'The point is, many died that day and despite the Inquisition acquitting me of all charges many feel I am still to blame... I feel responsible myself at times, wondering what I could have done differently...'

Quinn added 'I heard one merchant who lost two sons saying "If you want to get rid of the rats, you have to clean out the nest." And he was looking at me and Maman when he said it. His sons died because they'd been 'bought' and transformed into beasts that day but he still blamed Daria for what happened.'

'Well that explains the assassin, what did you do to him? That looks a bit... extreme?'

'I shot a fireball that should have just stripped the flesh from his bones but I may have overdone it... a bit... I didn't intend for the flagstones to melt. He does serve as a warning to others though. Hopefully it won't matter anyhow, Father came to an agreement with the new head of the guild to take us off the list.'

'What became of the previous head of the guild?'

'Father was furious about that.' Daria replied, pointing at the bones on the floor. 'So he summoned the head of the assassins guild here to explain himself. Unfortunately for him the fool thought it was his duty to fulfill the contract which he attempted to do when he was a guest under our roof.'

'What did you do to him?' Jane asked with vicious glee.

'I did nothing actually, Father is very powerful himself, you know, although he lacks control. He refused the staff when he was offered it because of the oaths an Archmage has to take, he believes his first duty is to the family. Still people tend to underestimate him.'

'Alright, what did your Father do to this man?'

'That.' Daria replied, pointing out the brain on the desk, the eyes switching focus from Daria to Jane and back. So long as we keep the water fresh he should be with us for many years to come.'

'Is he aware?'

'Think so, can't be sure, he was a deadhead so I can't 'path him and you'd have to kill him to speak to his spirit, he seems alert though.'

'Ugh, but don't you bathe in here and... dress?'

'Yes of course, he can watch but he lacks the equipment to do anything about it.' Daria replied matter-of-factly. 'So anyhow, the new head of the guild is much more understanding.'

'I'll bet he is... and is that his heart?... Or yours?'

'Mine...' Smiling at Jane's shocked face she added 'That is I have a receipt for it, the Executioner is very particular about his paperwork, it belonged to a condemned criminal, I'm... working out an idea with it, it's an experiment.'

Jane considered Daria's face for a while but said nothing, finally she said 'OK, tell me about Tish.'

'Ah, well, a lot of what we know now only came out in the trial, but it began about three years ago, do you remember that great storm that devastated the Plateau?'

'The one where you lost your...' Jane said gesturing at Daria's face.

'My eyes, yes.'

'If it's not an impertinent question, may I ask what happened to them?'

'Boiled.'

'BOILED!'

Daria nodded.

'IN YOUR HEAD?'

Another nod.

Jane visibly paled, then started flapping her hands and in a choked voice struggled out 'Gonna be sick, gonna be sick!'

Tish jumped up and ran for the washstand where she lifted the ewer from the washowl and put it aside, then she grabbed the large bowl and brought it back to Jane who had her hand over her mouth and was obviously trying to swallow her rising gorge. Daria held her hand and was rubbing her back in a circular motion with her free hand all the while saying 'It's OK, I'm sorry, it'll be fine.' Quinn came over with a cup of cold tea which she'd cooled down with water from the ewer. After a few minutes Jane managed to hold on to her dinner and recovered enough to swallow down some of the tea. She stared hard at Daria for a while and them grabbed her into a fierce hug, tears in her eyes. Daria said quietly 'If you ever see a ball of lightning sprout legs and walk toward you run as if the Exile was after you... because he is.'

'He was after you? then?... I thought...'

'We didn't know it at the time, everybody, me included, thought I was just another random casualty... after all hundreds died that night... but it turns out I was the target.'

'HE can throw storms at you? How can you hope to survive?'

'HE works through human, or at least mortal, agents. It was those two who told us what really happened.' She said indicating the skulls. 'A group of Darkmages took a natural storm and directed and enhanced it, allowing HIM to spin the lightning creature out of it. HE seems to want to destroy me himself.'

There was a long pause after this statement.

'Can I see them, please?'

'See what.'

'Your eyes.'

'Well, no... they're gone.'

'I know, but I still want to see, take off the lenses, please.'

Shrugging, Daria carefully removed her lenses and put them in her lap. Jane leaned close and examined the burned and puckered skin that had fused shut over the empty sockets. She asked 'What color were they, your eyes I mean?'

Daria just said 'Brown', but Quinn leaned over and said 'Allow me.' With that she produced a slim white wand from her sleeve and pointed it at Daria's face. Jane and Tish gasped. Instead of the scarred flesh a pair of soft brown eyes looked out, squinting slightly from myopia. As Jane had expected the eyes looked like they belonged to a much older person, they showed sadness, kindness, vulnerability and above all a deep compassion. These were the eyes of someone who cared, perhaps too much, and suffered for it. Jane mouthed 'Are you doing that?' to Quinn who shook her head and said 'That's exactly how I remember them. I miss those eyes, Daria.'

'Guess what, me too.'

'You could wear that illusion all the time, or even transfigure your face so it looked like that permanently.'

'Why though.' Daria asked. 'I can't see out of them so it would only be vanity, I perceive the world better with these.' She said, donning her glasses once more. 'Anyway, as I was saying Mandranus is a very clever man, it was he who suggested asking them about the storm, I hadn't made the connection. Three years ago they were working off and on for a totally corrupt courtier named Todd, though the relationship could have been the other way around. I think HE would take control of them from time to time to communicate directly with his subordinates. Todd started out as a minor toadie in the Viceroy's court but somewhere along the line he acquired some power.'

'Bought?'

'Almost certainly. He set about building a power base of support in the court. He used his own wife and daughters to lure and entrap various officials and lead them down the path of servitude to the Nameless One.'

'Were they willing?'

'It seems to be the case, but they could have been charmed or altered in some way... They seemed unable to show remorse and were uncontrollably wanton and totally in thrall to Todd, unnaturally so.  
At a certain point it became uncertain who had more control of the Viceroy's court, him or Todd.'

'What was the purpose of the whole thing, do you know?'

'Control, power, influence. A large number of courtiers as well as civil officials and members of the judiciary were destroyed on Midsummer's day. People in key positions. Hubris notwithstanding I appear to be the one who foiled a plot to seize power in the Empire.'

Jane asked 'What happened to Todd?' And noticed that the eyes of Tish and Quinn flickered to the painting on the wall.

'Todd, it was discovered from an informant, had employed the Darkmages to direct that storm, though no one knew why at the time. It was supposed to be strong enough to destroy me completely but it failed, so Todd failed, so his employer punished him.'

Catching the look again Jane said 'HE turned him into a cockroach?'

'No, HE changed that painting so Todd appeared to be a cockroach. Todd, who loved that picture and had had it done to fan his vanity, believed himself to be a six foot long cockroach and behaved accordingly. It was cruel and appropriate and funny in a twisted sort of way. Oddly enough he had one true friend who took pity on him when he found him eating rotten food from a midden and cut his throat. His family were less fortunate.'

'Go on.'

'After the storm the Plateau was in turmoil and people being people they wanted scapegoats, Todd was mercifully dead but his wife and daughters were still there living in a big fancy house wearing silks and jewelry. The Viceroy decided the punishment should fit the crime. He was unaware at that time that there was a supernatural element to Todd's corruption and saw it as a power play for his own position. Naming the women as trollops he sentenced them to ten years bonded servitude and sold them to a house of affection.'

'I think I'm beginning to get the picture.' Jane murmured, glancing down at Tish, who sat on the floor with her head down and tears falling into her lap.

'It gets worse, being a public house anyone could avail of its services and within a week Todd's wife and two of his daughters were dead.'

'OK, so how did...' Jane responded, gesturing at Tish.

'Just getting to that bit. Maman was working in the Viceroy's court as a legal assistant to the Chief Prosecutor so she was required to attend the trial of the women. This was some weeks after the storm and I was just beginning to recover my health and adapt to my blind state. That was before I completed my lenses. Maman lived with us in Mittenstan and to help get me out of the house she brought me with her every day to Court so I got to hear everything that happened. That's how I came to be present when the sentence was handed down. I had no sympathy for the older women but Patricia, Tish here, was ten! She had no responsibility for what happened to me or anyone else. I begged Maman to speak up for her. She was eloquent enough to have Tish released from the house of affection and assigned to me as a guide and helper, she still must serve out her ten years but she'll leave here a free woman. Unfortunately there are many who hate her family, more since the Inquisitorial Trial revealed the truth about Todd's connection to the Nameless One, so it's not safe for Tish to leave the house. Hopefully by the time she's grown and we can take those bondage studs out of her ears either they will have forgotten or no one will recognize her.'

Jane put her hand on the girl's head. 'I'm sorry you lost your family, dear.' Tish nodded, still upset.

Daria continued 'We had to leave Mittenstan after the trial, it just became impossible to live there, for all of us... sorry Quinn.'

Quinn shook her head 'Couldn't be helped, I don't blame you Daria... I mean I did for a while but not any more, you did what had to be done... just as you always do but I understand WHY now, you know?'

Daria nodded 'Maman... well Maman was so eloquent at the trial that she came to the attention of the Archduchess who offered her the position of Chatelaine to her third son, Prince Eiric. Maman is ambitious, to put it mildly, so she jumped at the chance... the only problem... just a minor detail, you understand, is that she lives in an apartment in the Citadel and we live here...' She trailed off.

'Believe me when I say I understand.' Jane said. 'My Maman doesn't even have that good a reason to stay away... and I... can't 'path her at all.'

'OK, who wants a cup of tea and a cracker?' Quinn asked, trying to brighten the mood.

Tish jumped up and using a rag picked up the kettle that had been bubbling quietly on the stove and went to make fresh tea at the desk.

Jane stood up and yawned. 'Have to go to bed soon, amiga. Got school tomorrow, ya know.'

'Yep, me too.'

'If you don't mind me saying so, you seem a little... preoccupied, what's worrying you?'

'Earlier when I was conversing with Maman I said to her that I won't let anyone use me as a pawn in a power play... only...'

'Only?'

'Only I think I'm not being given that choice. There's too much happening in too short a time... I have a sense of... it feels like someone's laying out a game on a board and I'm one of the pieces. Please don't take this wrong but it's just a little too pat, to perfect, me meeting you today... we met what four or five hours ago and it feels like you've been my friend all my life... not that I'm not grateful...'

'If it's of any comfort to you I think I know what you mean. I've been feeling... like... there was a Daria shaped hole in my life I wasn't aware of until you showed up... so which of us is losing the plot?'

'I'm so glad you said that.' Daria was obviously relieved. 'I told you I was dead, or as near as makes no difference but I was sent back.'

'You did.'

'THEY don't talk, but they told me I didn't have to be alone.'

'Well that makes as much sense as anything else you say, so I'm your what... companion?... Soul Mate?... Sidekick?... Mistress?'

Daria chuckled then said 'I'd settle for a friend?'

'That I can do. Now what?'

'Dunno, this whole thing with Jodie feels like it's part of it too.'

'Jodie? That Southron Princess? What about her?'

Daria filled Jane in on Jodie's situation and circumspectly described her Mother's machinations on her behalf.

'My Father said there's war coming with the Hegemony, you knew that, didn't you?'

'Yes, but Maman told me not to speak of it... I try to be a dutiful daughter... sometimes.' Daria said with a wry smile and continued 'The timing is... off putting, to say the least. Have I arrived just in time to save her for a higher purpose or is she going to save me or is this a counter-move and she's an agent of the Other... Aagh!... This is impossible... and I'm supposed to be clever.'

Tish handed Daria a cup of tea and said very quietly 'Do what feels right, Milady. I trust your judgement.'

Jane nodded. She said 'Wise words there, trust yourself, you've done the right things so far.'  
Quinn nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Thank you.' Daria bowed her head. Looking up with a warm smile she said 'I don't know why but I feel better. Of course now I have to think of a way of talking to Jodie.'

'Are you going to let her call you Mommy?' Quinn asked, wickedly grinning.

'Not if she wants to live. Father put it like that so that I'd understand the implications of what I was doing. At first I just thought she'd be set free but if she was she'd be turned out into the street with the clothes on her back, no food, no home, no family, no education. Then if we go to war with her Uncle she'd be left alone until the first bodies started coming back from the battlefront, then the mob would come for her.  
It also means I'd be held responsible for anything she did, or was accused of, like spying for instance.'

'She wouldn't!'

'I'm sure you're right but I'd still have to stand beside her in Court if she stood accused, it's no small thing.'

'Worth it, d'you think?'

'Gods, I hope so. I feel there's so much blood on my hands already, if I can save one life...'

'I understand what you mean... mmnnnh...'

'What?'

'Just thinking... '

'What?'

Standing up to strike a pose and speaking in her most dramatic voice Jane said 'You are the Chosen One of the Gods!' Then she collapsed in a fit of laughter. 'No wait, wait, even better.. "The Hammer of the Gods!"'

'Hah, hah, funny girl, so what does that make you?'

Hands on hips and chin out Jane intoned 'I am the Loyal Friend and Faithful Companion of the Hammer of the Gods.' After a few moments she realized what that sounded like and opened her mouth to pant for a few seconds before saying sharply 'Woof!'

'I suspected you were a bit of a b...'

'Don't you dare! I bite too!... Woof! Growl!'

Quinn couldn't suppress her giggles throughout this so she stood up and tried to pose like Jane and said 'And I, I am the beautiful and noble and wise sister of The Hammer of the Gods!' her girlish voice wasn't nearly as impressive as Jane's throaty contralto, but she tried.

'S'funny' Daria mused, left hand on hip and right hand on her chin, head tilted to the side as she considered Quinn. 'I've always thought of you as the Gods Little Tool for Taking Stones Out of Horses Hoofs.'

Jane shrieked with laughter as Quinn looked affronted but even she couldn't keep a straight face under the infectious influence of Jane's merriment. Daria's face had started to ache from smiling. She turned to her writing desk and said 'I'll jot down some notes about my ideas of what to say to Jodie... We must be forever grateful to the Orientals for the gift of paper.' She mused.

'That's what I say every morning... after I've had my coffee!' Jane quipped. It took a few moments for the innuendo in Jane's joke to sink into Daria's mind. Then she chuckled, then she barked a laugh, then a deep rolling guffaw burst out from some forgotten corner of Daria's being. Peal upon peal of laughter came forth from her as she collapsed to her knees, then the floor.

Jane looked on bemusedly at her friend on the floor 'What'd I say? It wasn't that funny.' She looked at the other two girls 'What?' Tish and Quinn were both laughing now, unable to help themselves. With tears of laughter in her eyes Quinn managed 'I know he, heh... I know it wasn't hah... funny b... but I haven't seen her hahahaha... really laugh hahaha in yeeaars! Hahahaha!

Jane smirked 'Well I suppose I'm good for something then...Hmn, hmn, hmn, hehehe'  
Unable to hold it any more she let it all out too 'Mwahahahah!'


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Mageborn Cynic – Part 2 – Chapter 1**_

The grim faced monk prowled the halls of Lawndale College of Sorcery and Magecraft, his slippered feet making hardly a sound as he followed his usual route. Every now and then he passed another Brother, standing sentinel or on patrols of their own. He felt refreshed after his prayers and the frugal supper he'd allowed himself so, although his deeply lined face never betrayed a trace of his feelings, he had a spring in his step as he went about his duties.

_'So'_ he thought to himself _'She has come. She claims to be a loyal and dutiful daughter of the Church but she has that pride about her, just like that Magistrata who styles herself "Angelic". No matter what the High Priest says... or that fat Inquisitor... I... I do not trust her! She has shown herself to the One and he will seek to take her for His own, make her his servant... his handmaiden... his concubine. I will be vigilant... I will not rest until she has taken her true vows as a Sister or she dies at my hand for her betrayal. She will not deceive me! And Li will not be able to protect her. Only sworn devotees of our Holy Mother Church should have such powers! These witches must be in league with the One... they must! If the power came from the true Gods their faithful servants would be rewarded... and then the world would be as it should be... at peace under the Law of the Church and I could go to my rest and join the angels as has been promised.'_

He inspected the male dormitories next, all was at peace. There were not many boarders this year, just a few who's families lived too far away... or who didn't want their gifted_(cursed)_ children to bring dishonor to their houses. There were fewer girls, only five in fact. The Brother tapped lightly on the doorframe of the Sister who was Matron to the females. Her cell lacked a door of course as did his own, no privacy meant no private vices... no secrets to be kept from your fellow clerics.

'Good evening, Brother.' She greeted him as she rose from her knees at her Prie Dieu and took up her keys. It galled him that the Sisters did not feel it necessary to take a vow of silence but at least this one had the discretion to keep her platitudes to a minimum. They inspected the four Weighland girls' rooms first to find them all asleep. Then he produced his key to the room of their most troublesome charge. The sister inserted her key in the second keyhole and they turned their keys simultaneously. Neither was particularly surprised to see the girl, Joanna Diamond, sitting at her desk reading by the light of a single candle. She turned and scowled at the intruders, saying nothing. Feeling the Brother tense up beside her and knowing he was fully capable of ordering the girl to be whipped for disobedience, a chastisement she would have to administer, the Sister stepped forward quickly and slapped the girl, but not too hard. 'You know the rules! After the bell you should have said your prayers and gone to sleep, now you will have no candles for a month!' She plucked the candle form it's holder and blew it out, then took the spares from the desk and pocketed them. In the dim light from the hallway she could just see the baleful glare Joanna was casting at the Brother and the oddly similar look on his. She knew less than nothing about the Brother's previous life but still she pondered if the twain might be related... they had more in common about their features than the hue of their skin.  
She bustled out subtly herding him from the room as she sternly rebuked the girl, promising dire consequences for any further infractions. She was relieved when the man turned on his heel without a word and stalked away. He definitely made her nervous... true zealots always did!

An hour later found the Brother returning to his desk in Magistrata Li's outer office. He checked on her once again and found her still dozing at her desk, her hands folded across her belly and a contented looking smile on her lips. The Gods alone knew how much he hated her, and especially how much influence she had with his superiors in the Church._'One day'_ he thought... _'One day, soon...'_ With visions of blood and vengeance the cleric completed his written report and went to his cot.

From a height the true form of Magistrata Li watched the bitter little man walk away. He was a thorn in everybody's side but the High Priest had apologetically asked her to tolerate him, saying he could do least harm in her school. Li disagreed strongly with this, well aware of the terror he imbued in a collection of impressionable youngsters, but she'd reluctantly agreed. Putting the irksome Brother from her thoughts she set about her own rounds, flying on wings of thought to her various destinations. She quickly scanned the school first, checking and strengthening her wards and feeling for any infringements on her territory. All was as it should be. She took time to calm Jodie's tears with a gentle touch of her mind, sending the girl into a peaceful sleep. At least the Gods had intervened and given the girl some hope of a life, Li doubted she would have been able to save her herself.

She made perfunctory contact with her fellow Archmages who joined her on watch this night. A member of the Mage Council filled her in on the preparations for the upcoming war with the Southrons. They both smiled ruefully at this petty posturing. Many would die and nothing would be achieved as this was merely a repeat of a border war that had been happening regularly for a dozen centuries. There was only one war of consequence... and in that conflict, she knew, The Angelic Li was a General, high commander of the Army of the Just, so appointed by the Gods themselves, this fact known to a total of eleven other people.

With that thought in mind she went to inspect her newest cadets. She "flew" around the grounds of the Morgendorffer Estate first checking the wards the family had put in place, noticing that they had been enhanced since her last visit. Such a collection of power in one house! She passed through the walls, wraith like, and started her tour with Jakob, whom she found asleep once again on a chair in his study with a flagon of wine beside him and a cameo of his wife clutched in his hand. She rose through the floor into the lace confection that was Quinn's room, finding her resting peacefully. She noted the increase in power there, sensing the door to understanding that Daria had opened in the younger girl's mind. Satisfied that she would begin to pursue a higher course of learning without her intervention Li went on to the guest suite where Lady Jane slept.

Li was troubled by the obvious signs of tears on the normally cheerful girl's face. Recognizing a conflict within her conscience Li reached forth and touched the girl's mind, soothing her and planting a suggestion. 'Tell her tomorrow, she will understand and forgive you... but not if you wait. Tell her and be at peace, child.'

Li realized she was hesitant about entering the room where Daria slept and was surprised at herself. In truth she had nothing to fear from this girl and yet she did... so much potential... so much potency! All housed in the fragile body of a wounded adolescent. The girl's power alone demanded respect and for the most part she had handled herself with remarkable grace in the encounters she'd had so far... but... and there was always a but... she was still very young and in need of guidance, in need of her Mother too but she at least seemed to be making friends which had apparently been difficult for her in the past.

She admired the handiwork on the wards around the door as Li gathered herself and passed into the room. It was as she'd last seen it. She was grateful that her impatience to see this remarkable new student had brought her here that first night, allowing her to awaken the girl to the presence of the assassin and avert disaster. Cold white moonbeams traced patterns across the floor from the partially opened curtains. The coals in the iron stove hissed and crackled as they burned down to the last embers. The little serving girl in her bed turned over and muttered something nonsensical. Li finally turned her attention to the figure on the ridiculously large oaken bed. Calm in repose, the face that should have been beautiful marred by the puckering where the eyes had been, the notorious crystal lenses resting insect-like on a stand near her head, she slept.

Li regarded her for a while, wishing for the gift of prescience, wondering how best to deal with this child, fearful of what a mistake could lead to. After a while she prepared to leave and go and put her own physical body to bed, she 'pathed quietly _'Goodnight Daria, pleasant dreams.'_

_'Goodnight Magistrata.'_ She froze when she heard this... then smiled and left._ 'I had forgotten she's a fast learner.'_ She thought to herself, ruefully. _'Never underestimate a Morgendorffer... it should be their family motto!'_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Mageborn Cynic - Part 2 Chapter 2**_

Jane woke early. She had finally slept peacefully after she had resolved to clear her conscience and reveal all to Daria, regardless of the cost, she could not continue any other way. Her maid had brought hot water to the washstand from the kitchen. Unlike Daria's stone tower this room was pleasantly warm and the ceramic stove built into the corner would not need to be lit until the onset of Winter. While she washed and dressed she despatched her maid to request a private breakfast with Daria. The girl returned with an invitation to join Daria in her room as soon as Lady Jane was dressed.

She passed Quinn on her way up to the tower and the two exchanged polite greetings. Quinn did not ask why she was not going to the dining room so Jane assumed Daria must have informed her. Jane was surprised to find herself trembling with trepidation as she knocked on Daria's bedroom door. The maid, Tish, opened the door and ushered Jane inside, then excused herself and left. A small table had been set up by the stove and two place settings laid out with china and silverware. Daria was pouring tea into the two cups.

'I know you prefer coffee in the mornings but I must have tea with my food, I'll join you in a coffee afterward, please sit. There's something on your mind that's bothering you?' Daria's expression was unreadable.

Jane sat and buttered some toast for herself. She took a swallow of tea to moisten her mouth and began. 'I have a confession to make to you... in some ways I'm no better than the Upstart Ruttheimer. It was no accident that I spoke to you in class yesterday, my Father put me up to it...'

'I thought he was in the Orient?'

'He is... but he employs some lowly Mageborn with farspeaking ability to keep in touch with us here at home. He had heard of you and urged me to befriend you as it might be turned to our advantage, our family that is... Father's ambitious, you know? Anyway I said... actually I just said "Yes Father", he will not be gainsaid when he issues an order but I thought it might be interesting anyhow... please understand this was before I met you... I didn't know you and it seemed like a bit of a lark...'

Daria's face betrayed no emotion and in her usual flat monotone she said 'I understand, Maman explained to me how I might be seen as useful to ambitious people. Why did you not just keep your mouth shut and do as your Father told you?'

'Because... because... when I met you... YOU... the real person...' Jane looked into her lap, squeezing her eyes closed then she took a deep breath and looked back at Daria's face. 'I like you...' She whispered, barely audible.

Daria smiled then. 'Thank you, for your friendship and your forthrightness, I shall treasure both always.'

Jane looked up through her tears 'Do you mean it? You won't send me away?'

'No Jane, I value your friendship. I must thank your Father for bringing us together when the opportunity arises. Shall we put this behind us and prepare for the day? I am to join Magister DiMartino for tea this afternoon then Quinn made me promise to spend time with the dressmakers, she's insisting I attend the ball at the Guild of Tailors, will you be attending?'

Still a little flustered Jane thought for a moment then said 'I was invited, of course, but had no intention of attending... but if you were there? At least I could look forward to some intelligent conversation. Who is escorting you?'

Daria was flummoxed, the thought had never occurred to her, never having attended a social event without her parents before. 'Ehmm... do I need an escort?'

'It's customary, I know my brother's friend the Marquis DiMoreno would be happy to escort me, he offered to escort me through hell once if the need arose... I could ask my brother for you, if you have no suitable candidates?'

'I'm sure one of Quinn's conquests would be suitable... I wouldn't want to give your brother any bother...'

'It would be no trouble for him at all, please, let me speak to him, he would probably attend anyway.'

'Very well... if you insist.' Daria smiled at Jane's comical expression. The girl was beaming her delight from a face still tracked with tears. One man was much like another to her and she did not wish to be beholden to her sister on the matter, besides, the man was the son of a Duke, how bad could he be?

'That's settled then, I'll take Rex for a ride this afternoon and meet with you here afterward for the grand torture of the dressmaking, I take it Quinn will have her coven in attendance?'

'Them, their maids, every available seamstress and cloth merchant in Lawndale and a small platoon of jewelers, oh joy! Tish is on her way up with the coffee and then we had better depart for school, will you walk with me and Quinn?'

'I would be honored... and thank you... Amiga.' Jane smiled shyly.

Daria smiled back, happy that the cloud she had perceived in Jane's demeanor had vanished. In her mind she heard Quinn's voice: _Well done sweet sister, we shall add the gift of diplomacy to your accomplishments... and I understand Lord Trent Hammond Lane is quite the catch...(giggles)._

_'Dammit Quinn!'_ But she smiled ruefully, after all, she was responsible for the advancement in Quinn's abilities.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mageborn Cynic - Part 2 Chapter 3**

_'Daria... what's bothering you? I thought you were happy Jane had confessed her duplicity to you.'_ Quinn 'pathed to Daria as they walked down the path to the gate that led into the Lane estates.

_'I am... it's just... everybody seems to have an agenda... I don't know who to trust, you know? Why can't I just be a schoolgirl. Do you understand what I mean? You seem content, nobody expects you to do more than find a good husband and produce pretty children. Why can't my life be that simple.'_

_'Thanks... not! Is that all you think I'm worth? A brood mare for some pedrigee family?'_

_'No Quinn... I'm sorry... I meant no offense. I... envy you, really I do. Please forgive me, please, I... I don't have anyone else I can trust to talk to...'_

_'Very well, I forgive you.'_ Quinn replied. _'I may not be going to be a great Archmage like you but I have no intention of spending my life embroidering doilies and petticoats. You opened my mind to the possibilities of power, I think I'm beginning to understand Maman's dedication to her profession.'_

Surprised, Daria said aloud 'My goodness Quinn, do you plan on becoming a courtier?'

Jane had been walking along beside them, aware of their private communion but choosing not to interrupt. She spoke up at that point. 'Excellent Quinn, I can imagine you leaving trails of broken hearts in the corridors of the Citadel. Of course for real power you should become a courtesan... I've heard the ArchDuke first asks his wife what to do, then consults a soothsayer, then he does what his Mistress tells him to do.'

'JANE!' Daria was shocked but Quinn pretended to look thoughtful. 'Hmm' She said. 'I'd have to spend nearly as much on underwear as I do on gowns... perhaps I'll find a rich husband first and then... we'll see...' She took one look at Daria's expression and cracked up with laughter. Daria couldn't help but smile a little too. Jane glanced sideways at the younger girl and looked smug, enjoying the cameraderie.

The trio climbed the stile by the gate and started along the tree lined path that led to the school grounds, laughing and joking as they went. They were not too far from Jane's sprawling manor house when a figure who had been sitting on the bank of the ditch rose and stood in their path. He was an older man, past middle-age, gray haired and with a deeply lined face and sunken eyes. His expression was one of perpetual bitter disappointment. In his right hand he held a Mage's staff. It had been broken in two and was splinted together with old wands and spellcord. They all knew what that meant, he was a Darkmage, stricken from the register for misconduct, his staff ritually broken. He was forbidden to carry it so he was an outlaw, a renegade... an assassin.

_'Listen both of you. He may not be alone, I can take care of myself but he or somebody may attack you to distract me, you must shield each other, like this:'_ (Mental Image). _'Do you understand? Good, do it, now, hurry.'_

Jane and Quinn came together and put their arms around each other, pressing their heads together, they each held their wands pointing away from the other girl's back. In unison they said a quick incantation and each cast a hemispherical shield, carefully aligning the edges so they were comprehensively covered. Once settled Jane turned her head without breaking the contact so she could watch Daria. Quinn followed suit.

The man in the dirty black robes had issued the ritual challenge, some vestige of pride preventing him from striking without warning. Daria, apparently unruffled, answered politely, asking the man to go away and leave her in peace. His answer was to raise his staff and fire a bolt of energy at her head. Daria casually raised her left hand and caught the bolt, closing her hand over it and then tossing away a pile of dust. In exactly the same tone of voice as before she asked the man to go away and leave her in peace. Enraged, he pointed his staff at the air to one side and muttered an incantation in a strange language, the word "Daria" being the only one Jane recognized. At first nothing seemed to happen and the man continued to fire bolts at Daria, for brief moments the outline of her own shield became visible.

Before she realized it was there a swirling vortex had appeared in the air where the man had pointed. It rapidly expanded until it was at least twenty feet across, it looked like a gaping maw and it was pointed at Daria. Gathering her wits and with Quinn's help Jane closed her eyes and issued a call for help. It was answered almost immediately by Magistrata Li and Quinn's Father, both of whom said they were on the way and then, through Quinn, Jane felt the mental touch of Archmage Mandranus of the Mage Council who politely asked if he could observe through them. He was too far away to offer any assistance but thought he may be able to offer some insight or advice. Jane secretly suspected he merely wished to assess Daria's abilities under pressure.

From out of the vortex something flew at high speed. If it was intended as a missile it was poorly aimed as it missed Daria by several feet and came to a halt in brambles on the other side of the pathway. It was only then that Jane realized it was a woman, partially clothed, now suspended off the ground in a thicket of blackberry bushes.

The two combatants ignored the woman. Jane wondered when Daria would counter attack but her friend seemed content to direct the bolts of energy through her staff into the ground. Jane noticed the ground itself starting to bubble and seethe, the stones themselves starting to liquify. She cried out a warning but was not sure if Daria heard. The woman in the bush heard though and turned her head to look at Jane. It was Daria!... but no... no it wasn't. This girl had eyes! She was wearing spectacles to be sure, but the lenses were just glass, not faceted crystal. The girl seemed just as astonished to see her and Quinn. Jane called out to her 'Who are you?'

The girl either couldn't hear or didn't understand, she shook her head and turned back to watch the conflict. The assassin sneered at Daria and pointed his staff at the vortex, spoke an incantation and laughed triumphantly. Jane saw the swirling lights stop, then reverse direction, it didn't seem to have any effect except on Daria who was almost pulled off her feet. She raised her hand and gestured at the vortex but nothing happened. The man laughed again. Daria pointed her hand at the ground and made a lifting motion. The turf on that side of the lane rose up and made a wall almost blocking her view of the anomaly. The man swore and screamed with rage as he redoubled his efforts to destroy his quarry. Daria remained steadfast and unmoved.

Jane could just discern Daria's fingers moving in little patterns on the staff where it rested against her hand. Sharing Quinn's perception she could see the lines of force as Daria targeted a ruined keep in a nearby field. She caused a large section of wall to topple outward and directed the energy of the falling masonry to lift a large boulder hundreds of feet into the air.

'Sir!' Daria called out calmly. 'I offer you one last chance to save your life, you are almost spent, a child could resist you now. Give up and live.'

'NEVER! Die, bitch, and go to my Master for your reward!'

Jane saw the reluctant slump in Daria's shoulders as she made a subtle summoning gesture with her hand. The boulder flew down from the sky and struck the darkmage squarely in the back, crushing him instantly and leaving a large crater where he had stood. His head was detached like a cork popping out of a bottle of sparkling wine and rolled into the ditch. Some of the debris and bits of his carcass rained down on the shield protecting the two girls.

Jane saw the girl in the bush struck by a hail of stones and dirt which seemed to render her unconscious. She noticed with some alarm that the anomaly remained, it should have vanished like all his magics when the man died, this was some new order of spell that she had never heard of, it frightened her. In her mind she heard Daria say _'Hold the shield a moment longer, I need to check the area, there may be others.'_

Daria slowly turned in a circle, her staff pointing away from her. She had almost returned to face her original direction when she suddenly fired an energy bolt of her own at a clump of trees some hundreds of yards away. She heard a scream of pain and sensed rather than saw someone hurl themselves away kinetically, vanishing over a hill. Daria completed her sweep and then relaxed, nodding to Jane and Quinn. It was over... mostly.

Daria walked over to the girl in the bush and examined her carefully. She kinetically lifted her from the bush and laid her on the ground. 'Quinn, would you mind healing these cuts please, the one on her head is the worst, once you stop the bleeding she should come around quickly and then maybe we can get some answers. I'd do it myself but I need to be ready to catch Father.'

'Catch who? What?'

'Father, he's flying himself here kinetically, you know what that means.' She turned to Jane and a little apologetically explained 'He can move himself great distances and at great speed but his landings... Here he comes now.' She raised both hands in a cradle and pushed out. Jane saw Jacob flying toward them with a look of terror on his face. He seemed to realize Daria had him and he relaxed, ceding control to her. She gently lowered him to the ground and he immediately went to her and wrapped her tiny frame in a bear hug, asking was she alright and was she hurt?

'I'm fine Father, thank you for your concern... I tried... I really tried to make him back down... I didn't want to kill him... I practically begged...'

'I know dear heart, I know. Calm yourself, there was nothing to be done. Quinn showed me what happened. You could not have done more without risk to yourself.' He held her for a few more moments and then said 'What is that thing?'

'I do not know Father, I have never heard of anything like it. It is pulling me in, I can feel it even through the mound of earth. Maybe she can tell us.' Daria pointed to the unconscious girl on the ground. Quinn had just healed the wound on her head and cleaned away the blood.

Jane could still feel the mental presence of Archmage Mandranus, he asked to speak through her which she allowed and he called Daria's name. Daria turned around to talk to him, already aware of his link to Jane. 'Lady Daria, it is good to see you again, I merely wish it was in better circumstances. Archmage Li is on her way and will prepare a report for the Mage Council, please co-operate with her investigation... I'm sorry, that sounded like you might in some way be at fault, that is not my intent. This is a new and worrying development... we in the Council feel that perhaps the approaching war is in fact a cover for some new ploy by the Other, every new plan we uncover could give us valuable information to protect ourselves.'

'I understand Archmage, I will of course give her every assistance... I thought... I had hoped at least that what happened in Mittenstan would give us some respite.'

'I fear that we... that is to say, you, foiled only a small part of his plan. I think we need to be more thorough in our investigations. It is a pity the Church is so self-centered, we could benefit greatly from their co-operation. I worry that so many of those 'Bought' in Mittenstan were high Churchmen, they have so much influence with the commons, I must leave you now, I will speak to you anon, be well, Lady Daria.'

'Be well, Sir.'

Jane, retaking control of her voice said 'She's awake.'

Daria turned to look at the girl, pulling down the hood of her cloak as she did so, the Autumn sunshine having driven out the early morning chill.

Daria indicated to the girl that she should stand up. They were exactly the same height. Her Father turned his back saying 'Has she no shame! Cover her legs for decency's sake!' Quinn doffed her cloak and hung it around the girl's shoulders. Daria mimed to her that she should hold it closed, which she did.

'She's covered now Father, you can turn around.' To the girl she said 'Who are you and why did you come here, what do you intend?'

The girl then said something incomprehensible that included the words "Daria Morgendorffer".

Daria listened intently, trying to place the dialect at least. It was definitely not one of the Weighland languages and it lacked the rolling vowel sounds of the Oriental languages nor did it resemble the guttural Hegemic tongue. She turned to Jane. 'Lady Jane, I must reveal a confidential fact about a member of my family, may I cordially request that you do not reveal what you are about to learn to any other person?'

Jane shrugged and then answered just as formally 'Lady Daria, I give you my word on the honor of my family that your secret will be kept.'

Daria turned and said 'Quinn, would you be so good as to translate for us. There may be some slight risk but I detect no power in her, guard your mind just the same.'

Quinn nodded and stood behind the girl. She reached out and put her right hand on the crown of the girl's head but she cringed away from the touch. Daria placed the tip of her staff under the girl's chin, pointing at her throat. The girl obviously understood the threat and stood still, allowing Quinn to put her hand on her head. Daria repeated her first question.

'Who are you and why did you come here?'

As the girl answered Quinn simultaneously repeated whatever she said in Weighland.

'My name is Daria Morgendorffer, from Maryland, USA. Please I don't understand what's happening. I don't know how I got here or where here is, I just want to go home.'

Quinn lifted her hand from the girl's head and said 'She's telling the truth, I can vouch for that, but I've never heard of those places she mentioned, have you?' No one had.

A rumble from down the lane drew their attention and they turned to see a mage-powered carriage come to a halt on the other side of the crater and Magisters Li and DiMartino alighted.

The newcomers joined them and Daria retold the events of the morning.

Daria indicated for Quinn to resume translating and asked 'Why did you come here and do you customarily go about in your underwear?'

'First of all this is not underwear where I come from. I was in my own bedroom brushing my hair when that... thing... came out of the mirror and swallowed me.'

'She could be lying, what if she's a demon disguised as you?' Jacob asked.

'She cannot lie, Quinn is a truthsayer. I trust I can depend on your discretion.' Daria asked the Magisters. 'Quinn is going to be an ArchMage, not a slavey in a courthouse or a convent.'

Both of them nodded their acquiescence. They understood how a revelation of this rare ability would guarantee Quinn a lifetime of servitude to the judiciary or the Church, her potential was too great to allow her development to be stifled in that way.

Daria asked several more questions of the girl, attempting to ascertain where her loyalties lay. She seemed utterly ignorant of anything to do with either the politics, geography or history of the Empire and most of her answers were a genuine 'I don't know'. Daria asked did anyone else have any questions for the girl.

Magister DiMartino asked 'I see you are not puissant, Miss. Are there many Mages where you live or have they been eliminated?'

'I'm not sure what you mean but if you mean people who can do magic like... like that guy did... then no, nobody can do stuff like that... just tricks or special effects... illusions you know?'

'Where could she come from, how does she look like you, Daria?' Jane asked.

'I do not know, she may be a simulacrum manufactured to take my place... but why would someone do that?'

'Many worlds theory.' The girl murmured.

'What did you say, imposter. Speak louder.' Quinn said and slapped her head.

'Gah! Stoppit Quinn! That hurt! I am not an imposter, I am Daria... just... just from another reality... an alternate reality... that's the only thing that could explain this... madness... unless I'm gone mad... Quinn will be so happy they can lock me up and she can use my room for a closet.'

'What are you saying? I wouldn't do that... I have heaps of closets.'

'Not you, my Quinn, my sister... she looks like you.'

'What is this many worlds theory of which you spoke?' Magistrata Li asked then.

'It's a theory posited by certain... writers... that for every decision that is made another universe is created for the alternate choice. An infinity of infinities of universes each branching from a nodal point.'

'So...' Li began 'You were summoned here from another world where magic does not exist. Why though? What did our late friend hope to achieve.' She said indicating the detached head of the dead man. 'Well, I suppose we can ask him, Anthony, would you mind...?' DiMartino produced a burlap sack and gestured at the head which rose up of it's own accord and flew into the sack and Anthony tightened the drawstring.

'I have a theory.' Daria began 'You know we can summon things through the aether, even other people, but not Mages... and any Mage who's ever tried to transport herself through the aether has simply not emerged...' The older Mages nodded. 'Can any of you feel the pull of that thing?' She pointed at the wall she'd constructed. They all said variations of "No" except the girl, who nodded.

'That could account for it then, it was a trap laid for me... with me as bait... or perhaps... it required another me to imprint it with my essence... a me from a world where I had no power. It should have dissipated when he died but it has not, I tried to close it but it was beyond me, could you...?'

The two Magisters raised their staves and pointed them at the anomaly. The other Daria called out. 'Wait... wait a second... how can I get home... I'm not wearing ruby slippers you know...'

This puzzled everyone. Was she referring to seven-league boots? Surely they were a myth?

Daria asked 'Would you risk that abyss again? It is darkmagic unlike any I have heard of...' She looked at the others and they shook their heads, she continued 'and there may be no soft brambles on the other side to catch you. If you wish to stay I can offer to shelter you, there are schools for non Mageborn and you may find employment or even a husband.'

With a sarcastic twist to her mouth the girl said 'Gee thanks. I'd rather take my chances and besides, it's not much but I have a life at home... my own friend to talk to...' She indicated Jane as she said this who raised an eyebrow in response. 'Even a sister to tolerate. Look... thanks for the offer but I don't think I could live here in Middle Earth or Neverland or Barsoom or whatever this is. I can't do your magic and I don't think I want to... I want TV and my computer and... and... pizza! Do you have pizza?'

Daria shook her head bemusedly, having only understood about half of what the girl said. 'I would like to spend some time talking to you.' She began. 'But that... portal may not be stable... and you may be missed in your home. Are you happy there?' She asked, gently.

The girl hesitated before replying. 'That's not a word that applies much to me... or didn't, anyhow. I don't know I suppose I... I'm happier since we moved... I have a friend now, a real friend... and Quinn is still... my Quinn I mean... well maybe we can get along better... you two seem to be close.'

Daria nodded and favored her sister with a smile, remembering their disagreement earlier. She said 'We have our moments but I love her dearly... she is precious to me... Tell me, Daria... Is the Lord of Hell in your world seeking your death and sending assassins to pursue you?'

'WHAT?! No... I mean most people don't even believe... I mean a lot do but not in...' Shaking her head she continued. 'I would not have believed anything like that if I hadn't seen... this!'

'That is good news then... perhaps there is less risk than if you remain here. What of the physical danger though... you said you were in your bedroom, are the walls of stone?'

'No, actually they're padded and soft... I'll take the chance.'

'Hmm, maybe these will help.' Daria summoned some cushions and the sashes from her bedroom drapes, wondering what manner of world the girl came from where walls were soft. The girl started to take off the cloak but impulsively Quinn said 'No, keep it on, it might help and it's not cold today, I have plenty more. If her clothes are as drab as yours your sister might like something nice to wear so give it to her, from me.' She then helped Daria strap the cushions around the girl's body.

Daria addressed her. 'Are you prepared? Good, Father will hold you until you are at the portal, it might slow down your passage through it. Farewell... sister.'

The others also bade farewell and Quinn kissed her. Jacob held her as Daria removed the wall and used it to fill in the crater in the path. Daria immediately felt the pull but her Father held the girl tightly. For safety's sake the Magisters each took one of Daria's arms and held her. Jacob walked the girl slowly up to the surface of the vortex and asked 'Are you prepared? The girl nodded and took a deep breath. Jacob kissed the top of her head and let her go. Seconds later the vortex disappeared with a loud 'POP' and everyone was able to relax.

Li asked 'Was he alone?'

'No, there was another mage, hiding over there watching, he fled. This man did say he was going to kill me and send me to his Master, I assume that can only mean one thing...?'

Li nodded. 'Yes, I'm afraid so. He was a 'Bought' agent of the One. This magic worries me, few of us could have countered it as rapidly as you did. I took it from your conversation that there are versions of each of us in her world too. The One must know of the existence of these "Other" worlds... perhaps in some of those worlds... maybe we also lost the battle today... I don't know... it's impossible to think through...'

Magister DiMartino growled 'In THIS world HE lost... and it's up to all of us to see that that continues to be the case. I'll leave the existentialism to airhead philosophers, we have to deal with what's in front of us. I have a class to teach, shall we go?'

Li said. 'Ladies, please join us in our carriage, there should be no further incidents today.'

'One moment Magistrata.' Daria said before turning to her Father saying. 'Thank you Papa.' They both smiled at the childish mode of address. 'Will you get home all right?'

Jacob looked a little ruefully at his riding boots. 'Well, I can live with a few blisters I suppose...'

'Nonsense Father, allow me.' She stepped away a couple of paces and raised her staff. A moment later Jacob's horse appeared out of nowhere and started to panic, prancing around. Daria waved a hand near his head and he calmed down and nuzzled up to her causing her to smile. She gestured again and his saddle and tack materialized on a nearby fence. 'Can you manage Father?'

'If I can't saddle my own horse at my age you may as well put me out to pasture, be well, daughter, and you Quinn, don't catch a cold now.'

Both girls curtseyed to him and clambered into the carriage after Jane.

As they drove away Jane said 'Is anyone else hungry? I'm starving!'

Daria wordlessly produced a ring of spiced sausage out of the air and handed it to her with a sardonic smile. Jane shrugged and took a bite. With her mouth full she said 'Now that's a way to start the day!'

Everyone laughed, behind them, some crows landed and started to break their fast on the unlamented remains of the darkmage.


	14. Chapter 13A

The events of the last chapter grew out of a response I wrote to the IC challenge where canon Daria meets her AU counterpart, in this case Mageborn Daria. This was actually written before the last chapter and is from the perspective of Daria Morgendorffer from the original TV series. The events are identical, only the perspective was altered. I include it here for anyone who might be interested in my creative process, think of it as a DVD extra.

**Mirror, mirror**

Daria Morgendorffer sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. The table was much smaller than Quinn's with only one mirror and it was devoid of the ranks and files of cosmetics that covered every inch of hers. OK there was that one little packet she kept at the back of her underwear drawer for "Special Occasions" but it was barely used. The one little bit of vanity she indulged herself was her hair. She loved it. She loved the weight of it and it's colors that ranged from brown through bronze to copper in the right light. She also knew that this and her naturally creamy complexion were things that Quinn with her much drier ginger hair and a galaxy of freckles would happily kill for. Smiling contentedly, she brushed.

What is that? She turned to look around the room to see if something was reflecting weirdly in her mirror but could find nothing. It was still there, getting bigger in little pulses. The word exponential rose up in Daria's mind. She started to push back from the table and was on the point of running out of the room when the... the... the... vortex expanded impossibly out of the mirror and filled the whole wall of her room. Daria stared at it wild-eyed for a second before gravity flipped through ninety degrees and she fell into what was now a gaping abyss.

There was no air! Her lungs were bursting as she tried to hold in the last breath she'd taken. She tumbled wildly about as she fell through what seemed to be a vacuum. She couldn't hold it any longer... she was going to die now... what? Light? Bottom... oh no...

Without warning she was catapulted out of the nothingness at speed and thrown across some.. what... grass? before she landed unceremoniously in a bush. She dragged a breath into her lungs and realized very rapidly that the bush that had saved her from breaking her neck was a bramble hedge laden with blackberries and a seemingly infinite amount of thorns. Clad as she was only in her t-shirt, black skirt and a pair of socks it felt like her whole body was suspended on hooks... sharp, nasty little hooks. She struggled but couldn't free herself as she was a couple of feet off the ground and couldn't gain purchase against anything solid. She forgot her situation a moment later when she was startled by a loud detonation close by followed by a shower of sparks and splinters. She whipped her head around to the right and her jaw literally dropped when she saw the scene in front of her.

Not twenty feet from Daria a slim petite girl stood calmly in the midst of swirling chaos. She was dressed in a full length plain black dress and a large black cloak hung from her shoulders with the hood pulled up so Daria couldn't see her face. In her right hand the girl had some sort of long... cane?... walking stick... staff. She seemed to be just holding it and not leaning on it. Her left hand was extended in front of her, palm out as if stopping traffic. Her fingers making odd gestures... almost as if she was typing on an invisible keyboard. Daria noticed the fingers of her other hand were also moving. A string of what could only have been curses even though in an unknown language drew her attention to the other figure.

Some yards down the path a man stood, rage evident on his face. He stood like an archer and held a staff over his head in both hands. He was gray haired with a deeply lined and embittered face, his clothes old and patched and torn. His staff looked as if it had been broken in two at some point and repaired with splints bound around it with crimson cord. From the end of the staff something... energy... power... a bolt of something came out directed at the black-clad girl accompanied by another loud detonation. The girl appeared to catch the whatever it was in her outstretched palm and in an oddly familiar voice said something contemptuous in a language Daria didn't know.

With a sneer and an insult the man turned his staff and pointed it at the vortex that Daria had just emerged from. The whirling lights within stopped for a moment, then reversed direction. Even from where she was Daria felt the pull of the thing. It didn't seem to affect the trees or even the leaves on the path they stood on but she saw the other woman stumble and take an involuntary step in that direction. Then she steadied herself and waved her hand at the phenomenon, nothing happened and the man laughed. She made a different gesture and the earth in front of the... thing rose up and formed a wall blocking it. Daria felt the pull drop away considerably but not completely. The man started screaming in impotent rage and hurled bolt after bolt of energy at the girl. She stood firm but the ground around her started to bubble and seethe like lava. Daria heard gasps of fear behind her and turned her head to look that way. An impossibility looked back at her. Two impossibilities in fact.

Jane and Quinn. JANE AND QUINN! What? The two girls stood with their arms around each other and their heads touching. They each held a short stick... wand? Pointing away from the other girl's back. Daria could... not see... perceive a sphere of... a force field?... surrounding them apparently emanating from the wands. Quinn was dressed in a full length dress of green silk and Jane wore one in a dark burgundy, both in what Daria's addled mind told her were cut in the empire line. Both also wore cloaks but their hoods were down about their shoulders.

They stared at her, obviously as amazed by her as she was at them. Jane... it looked like Jane... asked a question but Daria couldn't even place what the language sounded like... not French or German or Russian certainly... maybe something East European but it may as well have been Martian for all she could make out of it. She shook her head and turned back to the conflict.

The man, desperate now, still screamed imprecations at his opponent but his bolts of force seemed to be weakening. The woman, and this time Daria knew she spoke with her own voice, said something that sounded like a question, or an offer. The man shouted defiance. The woman shook her head sadly and made what looked like a summoning gesture with her left hand. In under a second something that Daria only realized afterward was a huge boulder flew down out of the sky and struck the man in the back. Splashing him like a bug on a windshield and forming a large crater in the path. Daria turned her head quickly but was still hurt by a shower of flying rocks and dirt and what from the smell she took to be bits of a person. Blackness engulfed her.

Some time later, she had no idea how long, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the path. The girl who looked like Quinn was leaning over her and waving her wand over Daria's body, where the wand passed over the pain from a thousand cuts and scratches melted away and Daria felt her strength return. She struggled up on to her elbows and then sat up. The Quinn person nodded to her and smiled. Daria looked around and saw Jane and... Dad? No... it looked like him but this man was both fatter and much more muscular than her Father. He looked like a middle-aged Mister D'Arcy in an uncomfortable high collar and too tight cravat. The woman in black still had her back to her as she conversed with Jane and the Jake clone but she stopped and turned when Jane pointed and said something.

The girl pulled down her hood as she turned and gave her full attention to the girl sitting on the ground. Daria was both repulsed and strangely drawn to the crystal lenses where glass should have been. The early morning sunlight prisming rainbows off the multi faceted gems. How could she possibly see through them? Otherwise the girl had Daria's own face but there was something about her bearing, how she held herself, that Daria found intimidating. The girl approached and waved for Daria to stand up, which she did. They were exactly the same height. Jacob said something and turned his back on her... almost as if she'd been undressed or something. From behind her she felt Quinn put her cloak around Daria's shoulders and the black robed girl indicated that Daria should hold it closed, which she did. The girl spoke to her father who turned back and nodded to her approvingly. The girl then said something that was obviously a question. Daria shook her head and said 'My name is Daria Morgendorffer, from Maryland, USA. I'm sorry but I don't understand you... or know what's going on.'

The other girl had cocked her head, listening intently to Daria's speech. She noticed the others had expressed surprise when she said her name. The other her shook her head and turned to Jane. She made what seemed like a formal request and Daria distinctly heard "Jane" spoken.

Jane shrugged and then answered just as formally, giving assent. OtherDaria turned and said something that began with "Quinn". Daria felt a hand touching the crown of her head and cringed away from it only to find the tip of OtherDaria's staff under her chin, pointing at her throat. It looked like a stick but the threat was unmistakable, having seen what the dead man did with his staff Daria was going to treat this one like a loaded shotgun. She stood still and let OtherQuinn put her hand on her head. OtherDaria spoke again but this time Daria heard like an echo in her mind the words instantly translated into English.

'Who are you and why did you come here?'

Daria repeated her name and where she lived. As she spoke Other Quinn simultaneously repeated whatever she said in her own language. At least now they could communicate and maybe, just maybe she would survive whatever this was and get to go home.

'Please I don't understand what's happening. I don't know how I got here or where here is, I just want to go home.' She felt the hand lift from her head and the others conversed for a while. A rumble from down the lane drew her attention and she turned to see what would have been a horse drawn carriage except there were no horses come to a halt on the other side of the crater and two people emerged. Ms. Li and Mr. DeMartino! What? Both dressed in black and carrying staves like OtherDaria. The newcomers joined them and a discussion ensued which Daria was excluded from.

After a while they returned their attention to her. She had a strong sense of being on trial and obscurely wished her Mother was there to defend her.

'Why did you come here and do you customarily go about in your underwear?' OtherDaria asked.

'First of all this is not underwear where I come from.' Daria began, a little annoyed. 'I was in my own bedroom brushing my hair when that... thing... came out of the mirror and swallowed me.'

'She could be lying, what if she's a demon disguised as you?' OtherJake asked.

'She cannot lie, Quinn is a truthsayer. I trust I can depend on your discretion.' OtherDaria asked DeMartino and Li. 'Quinn is going to be an ArchMage, not a slavey in a courthouse or a convent.'

Both of them nodded their acquiescence. She noted how both seemed deferential and respectful to otherher, treating her like an equal rather than a student. The girl was impressive.

The crystalline gaze returned once more to Daria, making her feel like a specimen being studied.  
The girl asked Daria several more questions which made no sense to her as they were about places she didn't know and names of people she never heard of, including some entity variously referred to obliquely as the Exile or the Other. Daria answered honestly and as directly as she could but what she said amounted to "I don't know". OtherDaria seemed satisfied. She asked did anyone else have any questions for her.

The other DeMartino, who seemed to have similar quirks to her own asked 'I see you are not puissant, Miss. Are there many Mages where you live or have they been eliminated?'  
'I'm not sure what you mean but if you mean people who can do magic like... like that guy did... then no, nobody can do stuff like that... just tricks or special effects... illusions you know?'

'Where could she come from, how does she look like you, Daria?' Jane asked.

'I do not know, she may be a simulacrum manufactured to take my place... but why would someone do that?'

'Many worlds theory.' Daria murmured.

'What did you say, imposter. Speak louder.' Quinn said from behind her and then slapped her head.

'Gah! Stoppit Quinn! That hurt! I am not an imposter, I am Daria... just... just from another reality... an alternate reality... that's the only thing that could explain this... madness... unless I'm gone mad... Quinn will be so happy they can lock me up and she can use my room for a closet.'

'What are you saying? I wouldn't do that... I have heaps of closets.'

'Not you, my Quinn, my sister... she looks like you.'

'What is this many worlds theory of which you spoke?' This Li seemed more kindly and matronly than her own.

'It's a theory posited by certain... writers... that for every decision that is made another universe is created for the alternate choice. An infinity of infinities of universes each branching from a nodal point.'

'So...' Li began 'You were summoned here from another world where magic does not exist. Why though? What did our late friend hope to achieve.' She said indicating the detached head of the dead man which had rolled into a nearby ditch. 'Well, I suppose we can ask him, Anthony, would you mind...?' From thin air DeMartino produced a burlap sack, he gestured at the head which rose up of it's own accord and flew into the sack and Anthony tightened the drawstring.

'I have a theory.' OtherDaria began 'You know we can summon things through the aether, even other people, but not Mages... and any Mage who's ever tried to transport herself through the aether has simply not emerged...' The older Mages nodded. 'Can any of you feel the pull of that thing?' She pointed at the wall she'd constructed. They all said variations of "No" except Daria.

'That could account for it then, it was a trap laid for me... with me as bait... or perhaps... it required another me to imprint it with my essence... a me from a world where I had no power. It should have dissipated when he died but it has not, I tried to close it but it was beyond me, could you...?'

Li and DeMartino raised their staves and pointed them at the anomaly. Alarmed, Daria called out. 'Wait... wait a second... how can I get home... I'm not wearing ruby slippers you know...'

They all looked at her stripy socks in puzzlement. Daria was acutely aware of the hole caused by the nail on her left big toe. OtherDaria asked 'Would you risk that abyss again? It is darkmagic unlike any I have heard of...' She looked at the others and they shook their heads, she continued ' and there may be no soft brambles on the other side to catch you. If you wish to stay I can offer to shelter you, there are schools for non Mageborn and you may find employment or even a husband.'

'Gee thanks.' Daria answered sarcastically. 'I'd rather take my chances and besides, it's not much but I have a life at home... my own friend to talk to...' She indicated Jane as she said this who raised an eyebrow in response. 'Even a sister to tolerate. Look... thanks for the offer but I don't think I could live here in Middle Earth or Neverland or Barsoom or whatever this is. I can't do your magic and I don't think I want to... I want TV and my computer and... and... pizza! Do you have pizza?'

OtherDaria shook her head bemusedly. 'I would like to spend some time talking to you.' She began. 'But that... portal may not be stable... and you may be missed in your home. Are you happy there?' She asked, gently.

Daria considered her reply. 'That's not a word that applies much to me... or didn't, anyhow. I don't know I suppose I... I'm happier since we moved... I have a friend now, a real friend... and Quinn is still... my Quinn I mean... well maybe we can get along better... you two seem to be close.'

OtherDaria nodded and favored her sister with a smile and said 'We have our moments but I love her dearly... she is precious to me.' Daria could feel the warmth of the blush of the girl who still held her head. 'Tell me, Daria...' OtherDaria began, hesitantly. 'Is the Lord of Hell in your world seeking your death and sending assassins to pursue you?'

'WHAT?! No... I mean most people don't even believe... I mean a lot do but not in...' She shook her head. 'I would not have believed anything like that if I hadn't seen... this!'

'That is good news then... perhaps there is less risk than if you remain here. What of the physical danger though... you said you were in your bedroom, are the walls of stone?'

'No, actually they're padded and soft... I'll take the chance.'

'Hmm, maybe these will help.' OtherDaria reached into nothing and produced some cushions and what looked like rope for holding back drapes. Daria went to take off the cloak but OtherQuinn said 'No, keep it on, it might help and it's not cold today, I have plenty more. If her clothes are as drab as yours your sister might like something nice to wear so give it to her, from me.' She then removed her hand and helped OtherDaria strap the cushions around Daria's body. Daria thought she must look exactly like Tenniel's drawing of Tweedledum and Tweedledee preparing for a battle in "Alice through the Looking Glass".

Once more with Quinn translating OtherDaria addressed her. 'Are you prepared? Good, Father will hold you until you are at the portal, it might slow down your passage through it. Farewell... sister.'

The others also bade farewell and Quinn kissed her. Jacob held her as OtherDaria removed the wall and used it to fill in the crater. She immediately felt the pull but Jacob held her tightly. DeMartino and Li were holding OtherDaria just in case. Jacob walked her slowly up to the surface and asked her a question which she assumed meant 'Are you ready?' She nodded and took a deep breath and was surprised at the kiss on top of her head from Jacob as he let her go.

Blackness engulfed her once more and she tumbled and rolled. At least she had more breath in her body this time which made it more bearable. A disc of light came up to meet her and she shot out of her mirror, barreling into someone before connecting heavily with the padded wall uttering a loud Oof! as the breath was knocked out of her. There was a loud Pop! and the vortex vanished as if it had never been.

'Daria! Oh my God Daria! Where have you been, what did you do... what are you wearing?' Helen asked.

'I'm Ok, 'm ok.' Jake said as he struggled to get up off the bed where Daria had knocked him.

'Omigod Daria... is this some sort of joke? I'm late for school and I'm...' Quinn's whine was cut off by a sudden hug from Daria, still bound up with cushions.

'Thank you Quinn.' Daria said in her ear. 'Now I know I'm home. Guess what... I went to another world and all I got you was this lousy green pure silk lined woolen cloak!'


	15. Chapter 14

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 2, Chapter 4**_

Quinn realized she was chattering away like a fool. She was still trembling and her stomach was a mass of butterflies. The spicy aroma of Lady Jane's sausage was making her nauseous, the sight of the dead man's entrails splashed over a bush still fresh in her mind. She decided to leave the conversation to the others for a while and feigned interest in the landscape as they passed by, drawing the curtain and almost putting her head outside. The fresh air helped settle her nerves and she was able to think about the incident more objectively.

She herself had not been in any real danger. The darkmage had only been there for Daria who had proven yet again how capable she was of defending herself. In retrospect Quinn realized Daria had been deliberately making it look effortless, any casual observer without Quinn's enhanced perception would have seen a girl standing there nonchalantly brushing off an attack from a powerful mage. Quinn had seen the strength of the shield Daria projected and the cunning way it diverted the force of the attack into the ground. Her retaliation had been subtle as well, not showing how much power she could direct through her staff. Who knew if the darkmage could have shielded against it? He had no defense against a half ton boulder dropped out of the sky, even if he had seen it coming.

That was something she must learn, that way of diverting energy from an event like the falling masonry into lifting the rock. It required very little of a mage's own power to perform that feat. She was simply the fulcrum. It opened so many possibilities. She understood now why Daria studied so hard, she needed to know what was possible. Quinn had never heard of anyone doing that before but in one way it was obvious.

The thing she was trying to avoid thinking about wouldn't go away... what if the man had come for her, maybe when she was alone... without Daria or her Father to protect her... what then? She'd be dead, that's what, she wouldn't even have been able to project that shield without Daria's instruction and Jane's help. She turned and looked at her sister, wishing once more that she could read her expression. Daria turned her head toward her, showing she was aware of Quinn's attention. In her mind Quinn heard _'Are you all right? I know you were frightened but it was not so bad, I've faced worse.'_

Quinn blanched when she thought of the truth of that statement. It had nevertheless been the first time she had been present at one of Daria's confrontations with an agent of the Other. Thanks be to the Gods! She hoped there would never be a "next time" for her to be present at.

_'Daria... I feared for you... for myself also but mostly for you... I must ask... are you all right? Were you harmed? Did it drain you to fight him...?'_

_'Not very much, I hope you were paying attention to the methods I used, they are well within your capabilities... the worst part was... I wish, I truly wish I had not had to kill him... there is so much blood on my conscience as it is. I fear it is a blight on my soul.'_

_'Sister I pray you do not speak so. Your heart is pure. You have never deliberately set out to harm anyone as you well know. Actions you take in defense of yourself or others are not crimes. It is no sin to kill rather than die at the hands of the Evil One. The Grand Inquisitor himself said so.'_

_'And pray tell how many has he had put to death in the name of the Gods and for the good of the Church? His intentions may be good but his hands are no cleaner than mine. Would that I could foretell the future, I might avoid whatever new trial Fate has in store for me.'_

With surprising insight Quinn replied _'I believe that will not happen. You will face these trials... with me at your side Gods willing, because you are the only one who can. Such gifts as you have been given are not without cost. I think I know what troubles you most and I vow that with Jane's help, and Jodie's and whatever new friends you are yet to make that I will help you retain your humanity. You will not become that which you loathe, while I have breath.'_

Surprised and touched Daria smiled at her. Aloud to the group she said 'Behold my sister, who will one day be the powerful and beautiful and above all wise Archmage Quinn of House Morgendorffer.'

They all inclined their heads to her politely which caused Quinn to blush furiously at this attention from her instructors. Magister DiMartino said 'And fear not Lady Daria, I will SEE to it PERsonally that she works very hard to achIEVE that honor!' Quinn gulped.

Daria smirked at Lady Jane, who was enjoying Quinn's discomfiture, and said 'You too Miss, I'll help you.'

Jane spluttered. 'Now just you wait a moment...'

Magistrata Li raised a hand, forestalling her protests. 'It is your destiny Jane, do not fight it. Acceptance of one's fate often has it's own rewards... and as ArchMage Daria has said, she will help you... and so will I.'

Jane started to look sick. She looked forlornly at the remains of her sausage and, to no one in particular, said 'Well... there goes my appetite... we're here anyhow. Ehmm, excuse me Magistrata Li, but we have our first lesson with Father O'Neill this morning and we're late... he does not look fondly on latecomers... would you be so kind as to excuse us from this lesson lest we suffer his wrath?'

'No, I'm afraid I can't do that.' At Jane's crestfallen look she smiled and said 'I will, however, accompany you to the class and speak on your behalf. I deem you have learned a valuable lesson in shieldcraft today so it will compensate for you missing half of your Contemporary Literature Lecture.'

'What will compensate me for sitting through the other half?' Jane muttered to herself.

By mutual consent the three girls agreed not to discuss the events of the morning with their fellow students which in practical terms meant Daria asked Quinn not to tell her friends... or else... so Quinn agreed.

During morning break Daria and Jane approached Jodie and Daria issued the invitation to dinner at the Morgendorffer Manor house for that Friday. Suspicious at first Jodie reluctantly agreed, pending approval of the visit by the Brethren, one of whom would have to accompany her. Viscount Charles had been loitering nearby (again) and tried to wheedle an invitation for himself but was politely rebuffed by Daria and told to go jump in the River Avainn by Jane, preferably with his pockets full of rocks.

The morning dragged for Daria. Her classes all covered ground she was familiar with already, she looked forward to her tea that afternoon with Magister DiMartino, hopefully they could discuss a more advanced course of study for her.


	16. Chapter 15

_**The Mageborn Cynic Part 2, Chapter 5**_

Wednesday was a half day for most students. Those involved in the various sports teams had practice sessions and others partook in clubs and societies, some serious, others merely for fun. The majority of students fled like rats abandoning a burning distillery. Daria ambled along empty corridors toward the Magister's rooms at the rear of the Administration wing. Ancient motes of dust hung suspended in the air lit by long streams of afternoon sunlight from the high leaded windows and the tap tap of her staff echoed back from the unadorned granite walls.

Magister DiMartino had implanted the knowledge of the route to his apartments when they had parted company that morning, indicating that she should be prepared for a long discussion. She had already excused herself from the meeting with the dressmakers, much to Quinn's dismay but her sister had understood the necessity and agreed to adapt a mannequin to a simulacrum of Daria so the seamstresses could do their work. 'I trust your good taste, Quinn. Demure and lacking in ostentation if you would be so kind. Jane will be there and I will come when I can.'

Daria hesitated before the plain oak door, then took a deep breath and knocked. 'Enter!' Came from inside.

The Magister's rooms were typical of a middle-aged bachelor, neat and clean but crowded with old oak furniture and a veritable private library of books, ordered and indexed, lining every wall. The Magister was on his feet to greet her, his other guest, Magistrata DiFoe, remained seated but smiled warmly at Daria.

'Please Lady Daria, let us not stand on ceremony, won't you take a seat and I'll pour our tea.' DiMartino smiled as he spoke and indicated the high winged leather covered chair to his right.

'If we are not standing on ceremony I would prefer if you addressed me simply as Daria.'

'As you wish.' They all raised their cups to their lips and intoned the ritual 'Gods grant us understanding.' Then they relaxed and talked of inconsequential matters for the next two hours, seemingly enjoying the pleasant company and the rather excellent selection of pastries provided by the kitchen. They also covered a curriculum of private advanced study for Daria which would allow her to spend a lot of time in the library under the supervision of Father Kerr as well as several periods a week where she would act as teaching assistant to certain of the instructors including DiFoe, DiMartino, Bennett and Magister DuRoi, who taught practical defense in the afternoons.

This at least was the content of the written report the brother who was monitoring the discussion via the urcrystal on the wall gave to his superior that night.

***********************************************************************************************

The following conversation took place entirely on the aetherel plane, only Archmages invited to participate were even aware of the discussion.

'Lady Daria, we are joined this afternoon by Magistrata's Li and Barch, the Chancellor of your former college in Mittenstan Magister Karl Urlingford and from the Mage Council Archmage Mandranus, whom you've met and may I introduce Archmage Mariana Tyrone, the senior council member with responsibility for the Northern Empire.'

Daria mentally acknowledged each of the others and was slightly intimidated by the demeanor of Archmage Tyrone, who seemed almost hostile. Magistrata Li and the other members of the faculty rapidly outlined her revised course of study, including the parts that were not spoken of aloud regarding Daria, as teaching assistant, being given individual time with the best and most powerful students in each discipline the college had to offer in order that she might build relationships with them. It was deemed that it would also be of great benefit to those students to come into contact with someone who had direct experience with the Enemy and His agents.

The tragedy of Mittenstan, where so many talented mages had lost their lives simply from not being prepared to defend themselves, had caused great disturbance in Mageborn society. Even those as unaware as Kevin of the Guild of Tailors had learned to fear the One and Magical Defense was now a required course at all levels where heretofore it had been an elective.

Daria sensed the wave of hatred directed at her during the discussion of Mittenstan and decided to meet it head on. 'Excuse me please everyone, with your permission I wish to address a question to Archmage Tyrone. Archmage, would you be so good as to explain why my presence seems to offend you? We have not met and I have not knowingly offered insult or harm to you.'

'Well... all unknowing you caused the death of my only brother, the last of my family. I know you did what had to be done on that day and the deaths in the marketplace could not be foreseen but nevertheless I cannot ignore it or forgive it... I will not act against you, I give my word as a Council Member and a Tyrone but I will never be a friend to you.'

'I... understand... I am sorry for your loss and nightly pray to the Gods for forgiveness.' Daria was aware of a rather heated private discussion between the senior mages after which Archmage Tyrone excused herself and her mental presence was no longer felt.

Archmage Mandranus addressed her. 'Lady Daria... please excuse my esteemed colleague... she has suffered greatly from her loss but she should place the blame where it belongs, the Exile was responsible for those deaths, not you. Continue to pray but do not ask for forgiveness, ask instead for understanding, for yourself and for us all. Mariana will see the truth of the matter in time.  
Now... let us continue, we have much to discuss. Magistrata Li is there anything you wish to add regarding Lady Daria's education?'

'Only an apology of my own that there is no way of avoiding Magister O'Neill's contemporary Literature and Parity of Esteem lectures. If I intervened the High Priest would want to know why and though as you know I revere the Gods and follow the teaching of the Church I'm afraid I cannot trust the clergy, at least not all of them and because, unlike us, they do not subject themselves to inquisition by a truthsayer the rot could have spread all the way to the top.' Magistrata Li had opened her mind as she made this speech so any of them could verify the truth of her statement. It was a rare and extremely risky thing for her to do as it could have left her defenseless to a mental attack but they all knew that many had been accused and tried as heretics for questioning the clergy in the past.

They each touched her mind gently in acknowledgement of the gesture and the meeting proceeded.

Daria was surprised to find herself included in what amounted to a council of war. Chancellor Urlingford reported on the aftermath of the events of Midsummer's Day in Mittenstan. He and his staff and senior students had been investigating those who had been 'Bought' and had perished for it that day. Although seemingly random at first they had established that some of the lower born victims had been part of an information gathering system, couriers, publicans, dressmakers and even delivery boys. The higher ranked agents were almost all in key positions, if they did not have direct responsibility for some public service they controlled the chain of command or could corrupt the lines of communication.

The Viceroy had been in a far more precarious position than anyone had realized... and it was not impossible that the ArchDuke himself could be equally at risk. It was suggested that they concentrate their investigations throughout the realm on those who might succeed the Emperor if both he and his three sons were assassinated. Daria suppressed her cry of dismay at this knowing her own mother was the constant companion of the youngest of those Princes. Mandranus assured them that the Emperor was guarded by the strongest shield the Mageborn could imbue into an object worn by a 'normal'.

'Should not his sons also be protected in like fashion, His Imperial Majesty is not that old but he will not live forever.' Daria proposed, not a little concerned for the safety of the Prince's entourage. Mandranus thanked her for her suggestion and vouchsafed that such measures were already in train.

Then he said 'It seems to be the case that the Other is acting in some haste at this time, we are uncovering plot after plot. Some on the Council believe He is either preparing for or trying to prevent some Event, perhaps he has some foreknowledge or is aware of some prophecy. It would benefit us greatly if the clergy were more co-operative but as Magistrata Li has said, they cannot all be trusted. Sadly many senior clergy feel the same way about us... even though we are subject to Inquisition law.'

He continued 'With your permission I am going to discuss a subject that is normally prohibited to a student, and is restricted knowledge to those of us who carry the staff. I am aware that young Daria also carries a staff but in better circumstances I would not trouble her mind with speculation that has been decreed heresy by the modern Church. As the rest of you all know this contentious issue has been the root of no less than three civil wars within the Empire and countless minor disputes from tavern brawls to localized genocide. May I proceed? Speak now if there are any objections.'

There was no response so Mandranus addressed Daria directly.

'As I'm sure you are aware our modern churches are hexagonal in their floorplan, you enter through a large door in one wall and each of the other walls houses a chapel dedicated to one of the Quintaverate.' Daria nodded, even the tiniest village church matched the greatest cathedrals in their layout. 'There are very few extant remains but if you examine our oldest churches you will see that they originally had six doors, one at each point of the hexagon, all equal. This is because the sixth wall which now contains a door once had a chapel dedicated to the sixth God.' He paused. 'I sense this information is making you uncomfortable, Lady Daria, but I assure you there are written records verifying my account. It might appear that I am questioning scripture but I insist that I am not, certain sacred scrolls were removed from the Sabbath Rituals and are available only to senior clergy and certain others of us who are required to know. I'm sure you understand you may never speak of our deliberations to an outsider, I would not wish to even attempt to impose an interdiction on your mind so please don't make such a drastic measure necessary.'

'You have my solemn oath as Daria Jacobsdottir, of House Morgendorffer and as an Archmage sworn to service that I will not speak of these matters outside of this council.' Trembling with fear and almost overwhelmed with what she was hearing Daria opened her mind to the others as Li had done so they could test her faithfulness. She felt their trust and was warmed by it. She asked, tremulously 'What happened to the Sixth God? Was he slain by the Other?'

'In a way I suppose... He IS the Other. He was the God with Lordship over the Dead, to sit in judgement and dispense eternal reward or eternal punishment to the souls of those who passed on. We may not speak his name now. To do so would open our minds to him, but it was known in the past. In the wastelands darkmages and depraved clergy make blood sacrifice to him in crude temples with one altar and one door. He sought Dominion over all things, including his sibling Gods, that is why we have three female deities and only two male, the soul of the World is out of balance.'

'What you're telling me is that the Other is... or was... one of the Immortal All Powerful Gods... who may never be doubted or questioned...'

'Yes. That is the nature of our dilemma. We are ordered by the Will of the Gods to make war on one of their Brethren. That we are so ordered implies that victory is a possibility. The logical conclusion therefore is that if one of the Gods is fallible, so are they all. To utter such speculation is, of course, heresy. It was decreed by the Church in 2 Taag 47 that no mortal man may know the true nature of the Gods. The Brethren were created as a body to enforce that decree. It is simple and blunt. If you question the Gods they will move you on to the next World where your questions may be answered.

'Now, believe it or not, I have come to the difficult part of our discourse, at least for you Lady Daria. YOU are important. None of us know exactly why but we have no doubt that it is the case. The Enemy has expended far too much energy in attempting, and even more incredibly, failing, to kill you! I do not wish to appear immodest but I am vice-chairman of the Arch Mage Council, the second highest position in our Society and HE ignored me as if I was irrelevant, perhaps I am. You are puissant, stronger than any has ever been at your age but I know many mages who would far surpass you and yet He fears YOU. It is a great mystery but also a source of hope. It may not even be you but someone of your line who will cause his ultimate failure. Who can even say what that failure may entail, you cannot slay a disembodied Deity. You cannot shoot a magic arrow or thrust a sword through his heart.

'In practical terms it means you are our greatest treasure and perhaps our savior, you must be protected. Henceforth you will never be outside the protection of the Mage Council. There is enough power in this school to protect you and one of our number has disguised himself as a serving man and taken employment in your house, with your Father's knowledge and permission of course. I have asked Jakob to reconsider his decision to refuse the Staff in light of the circumstances. He has agreed to discuss it with your Maman. That leaves your travel to and from this worthy institution. I suggested to your Father that you become a boarder here but he would not hear of it so certain members of the faculty have consented to take turns escorting you to and from your home. Is this agreeable to you Lady Daria?'

'Sir, I have no option but to consent to your arrangements. I apologize for any inconvenience I have or may in the future cause to my revered instructors.' Privately though she grieved for the loss of her freedom. A thought occurred to her. 'I have been invited to the home of my friend Lady Jane tomorrow and on Sat... but that is not important... would someone be available to escort me to Hammond-Lane Manor?'

'That is not a problem.' Magister DiMartino spoke up. 'My old instructor Archmage Cartwright is employed by Lord Lane in his household, I will take the opportunity to renew my acquaintance and, I hope, garner his support in our struggle. Have we concluded our discussion today? I deem my young student needs a short while to rationalize all that she has learned today and she may need to refresh herself before I escort her to her home.'

The mages all bade farewell and their mental presences vanished. Magistrata DiFoe sensed Daria's inner turmoil and took the girl to the washroom where she held her as she silently shook with sobs and the ghosts of her tears.


	17. Chapter 16

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 6**_

Helena was awakened before dawn by the elder of her two maids, Deliah. The younger maid, Meredith, stood nearby with her clothes for the day. Deliah held out her dressing robe which Helena put on and pulled the hood over her head. In procession they left her chamber which adjoined that of the Prince. _'Damn him, and damn palace gossip!'_ Helena thought to herself resentfully as she joined other groups of women heading to the women's bathhouse in the basement of the Citadel.

It occurred to her, not for the first time, that it was grossly unfair that the women of the Court had to appear at their best at all times and in any circumstances. The War Council in the Privy Chamber which she had been privileged to sit at as the Prince's advisor was generally quite informal. She knew that many of the men in attendance, including the Archduke himself, could appear rumpled and unkempt, evidence of their breakfasts spilled on their doublets and "medicinal" flagons of wine at their elbows but a hair out of place on _her_ head would be noted and commented on.

Thus the parade of ladies in the predawn gloom, anonymous beneath their robes like so many ghosts. It was considered extremely bad form to acknowledge an acquaintance before she had her "face" on so they descended the stairs in silence.

Helena's mind was troubled. The war itself was of little consequence but the recent revelations of treason in the Empire had unseated many of the "old guard" in the court and she, although trusted by the Crown, was considered to be an upstart and troublemaker and she was beset on all sides by enemies she did not know. She had to tread a narrow path between accepting all offers of friendship at face value and all the while trusting no one but herself.

The Prince was no help whatsoever. At first he had resented her, especially as his mother the Archduchess had given Helena control of his purse while at the same time he made no effort to hide his attraction to her. It had not taken him long to recognize her ability and he seemed to take a delight in ceding his albeit light duties to her and spending his time at revels and debauchery.

It galled her to have to pay his gambling debts but giving the taxpayers' gold to his doxies was an indignity she found was at the limit of her tolerance. If her mother Grand Duchess Evelyn of Barksdale heard of it Helena knew she would be publicly disowned and disgraced. To her shame she had not as yet found a way of avoiding it. Now there was this new thing. Prince Eiric had moved her from her apartment into the bedchamber next to his and she was almost certain he had started the rumor that she was his mistress. If Jakob heard of that... It didn't bear thinking about, it was too awful. Jakob would be obliged by his honor if not his love to challenge Eiric to a duel and no matter the outcome their family would be ruined.

Ahead of her she recognized the maidservant of Lady Belinda of House Andersson so that must be the Lady herself on the right. Helena was tempted to stumble forward and "accidentally" knock her down the stairs. With a bit of luck the harpy would break her scrawny neck, or at least knock out a few teeth which would silence that venomous tongue of hers but... no, not today, she was a minor irritation on her best day so not worth the trouble.

After her bath Helena laid on a wooden table as perfumes and unguents were kneaded into her flesh. She finished lying face down with a simple muslin cloth draped across her as she rested, soothed by the touch of the masseuse and her favorite spikenard perfumed balm which blended so well with her natural scent. She didn't look up as someone entered the chamber and lay down on the adjoining table. She was a little startled however when from outside the door she heard the pluck of a lute and three women's voices, a soprano, a mezzo and a contralto began to sing an old air in close harmony.

Helena started to get up saying 'Excuse me, your Grace, I...'

'Please Lady Helena, don't get up, I thought we might have a little chat... in private. Have you met my kinswoman? May I present Lady Katerina Ferreira de la Galan. Kat, may I present Lady Helena, Countess of Barksdale and Baroness Morgendorffer.'

Helena and Lady Katerina acknowledged each other politely. Helena had not met the voluptuous beauty before but, like everyone else at court, she knew of her as the ArchDuke's mistress. The fact that she was Her Grace's kinswoman was not known and their meetings in public were glacial at best. That Helena was being made privy to this information and the consequences of that relationship implied that she had achieved a new level of trust... and with an inner wince she wondered what was going to be the price for that knowledge.

'Helena, my entertainer's are quite effective at dealing with eavesdroppers, don't you think?' Lady Dorothea accompanied this question with a meaningful look. Helena nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. One, two... no three listeners. Helena subtly encouraged the minor mages, two hiding in the walls and one above the ceiling, to nod off. Urcrystals were fobidden in the women's baths but she did a quick scan anyhow, nothing.

'Your Grace I can confirm we're not being spied upon at this time.'

'Now that's a useful talent to have. My Maman always distrusted Mageborn and I'm afraid I carry some of that prejudice from my childhood but in recent years my friends on the Mage Council have proven to be our most trustworthy allies and supporters of the realm. We owe a debt of gratitude to your daughter, I hadn't truly understood our peril when you came to court in August but the reports, particularly from Mittenstan, have disturbed us greatly.' Lady 'Thea sighed and looked Helena in the eye.

'I've been made aware of certain facts regarding your daughters, facts you may not be aware of yourself. I assume your husband appraised you of the events of yesterday morning?'

Helena had sat up now and wrapped the cloth around her torso, mimicking the Archduchess. As unselfconscious as a cat Lady Katerina lay on her side, naked, her head resting on her hand, her attention fixed on the older women.

'The attack on my daughter? Yes he told me what happened.'

'Lady Daria was very brave, very resourceful and very fortunate. Archmage Mandranus has informed me that simultaneous attacks took place on seven other mages, all key members of our administration, only two survived. Of the other five one succumbed to a straightforward attack, one has vanished and the other three have been replaced by dopplegangers who speak no known tongue and appear to be totally confused as to their whereabouts. The spouses of two of these mages have confirmed that the doubles, regardless of their appearance, are NOT who they appear to be. The wife of Archmage Thomas of Naas was in contact with him mentally during the struggle and says that she felt him die as he fell into the vortex. The vortex in Norrland is still there and Mandranus is taking a team of mages to study it and hopefully learn what the Enemy is trying to achieve.  
Mandranus informs me that your daughter's double recognized your husband, your other daughter, Quinn, Lady Jane Hammond-Lane and the Magisters Li and DiMartino so it is not unreasonable to assume that there exists a double of yourself or in fact each and every one of us. Take care Lady Helena!  
Now, Mandranus vouchsafed something to me that I believe may have been hidden from you. Are you aware Lady Quinn is a truthsayer?'

Helena was shocked. She took a moment to gather her wits before trusting herself to reply. 'I did suspect it, I must admit, but I'd hoped...'

'I'm glad at least that it was not too much of a shock. Fear not, I needed to know but no one else does, including my husband, he'd only be thinking of questioning prisoners and of course he tells everything to his confessor. No nun's habit for her I think, hmmm?'

Helena couldn't hide her relief. 'Thank you, Your Grace.' She said, simply.

'I believe at these little informal gatherings that 'Thea would be appropriate... Helena.'

'Thank you, Your... 'Thea, I'm honored. Now... we have little enough time here, what do you want from me, how may I serve.'

Lady 'Thea smiled at her. 'Mostly by continuing to do what you are doing... endure my son, I have not yet despaired of him achieving a degree of maturity before his thirtieth year. I must find him some patient and forgiving girl to marry, can you think of a candidate?'

Helena was sorely tempted to throw Belinda Andersson's daughter under that runaway cart but decided against it. 'I will draw you up a list of suitable candidates. What else?'

'I'd like to meet your daughters, properly. We must arrange something or other and have them spend a few days here in the citadel. There are some people here I need to question without a church sworn truthsayer, I swear to you her identity will be protected, what we can learn may be crucial. Are you agreeable?'

Helena was reluctant, she could not really refuse a request such as this but the danger...

'Lady...'Thea, they could not come to the Citadel without their father and I'm afraid that if Jakob comes here some of the untruths being circulated might reach him...'

'What? What are you saying... Helena?'

Lady Katerina roused herself and leaned in to whisper in 'Thea's ear. The Archduchess first looked surprised, then angry. 'He did what? Well, first things first you will remove yourself back to your apartment, today, then I'll speak to Ulrich about giving Eiric a command somewhere on the border where he can prove himself... hopefully without getting killed, the Gods know I love my sons... I love all my children, my daughters are angels and Anders and Lars are good men but I swear Eiric... would it be unseemly if I hired some ruffians to kick his backside for him?'

Helena smiled at her sympathetically and Lady Kat put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lady Dorothea wiped a tear from her eye with a corner of the wrap that covered her.

'Helena, after Eiric joins our army I'll find a place for you in my staff. I'll hold the arrangements with your daughters until a couple of weeks after that. Are we in agreement?'

'We are.'

'Let us be about the business of the Empire then, come Kat, may the Gods be with you, Helena.'

'And with you Milady.' Helena stood and curtseyed. It was time to dress and join the men for the start of their day.


	18. Chapter 17

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 7**_

Her Royal Highness, the Markiz Joanna Desiderata Louisa Michaela Al Le El Arld of the Royal House of Diamond alighted from the Morgendorffer's pale blue carriage in front of their modest but pleasant looking manor house on the Western end of the town of Lawndale. _'Were I still entitled such a house as this would be considered beneath my dignity to visit.'_ She thought to herself ruefully. _'Still, it is kind of Lady Daria and her family to offer me some hospitality. I had expected to just be formally informed of the date of my execution or simply dragged from my room to the headsman's block but they obviously think to make it easier on me by feeding me first. I wonder when it will be, I hope it is soon.'_ She closed her eyes tight for a moment trying not to shed any tears. _'There is no point feeling sorry for yourself, you're dead already so try and enjoy one last meal in pleasant company.'_ She forced a smile onto her face and stepped forward to greet the Morgendorffer sisters and Lady Jane who were waiting for her on the steps of the house.

Lady Quinn, wearing a travelling cloak, stepped forward first and dipped her a curtsey. 'Lady Joanna.' She began. 'Forgive me but I must depart. I have a prior invitation to attend dinner at the home of Lady Tio-Fan. I tried to get out of it because I wished to meet you properly and get to know you but you know what Royalty is like, she would not be gainsaid. She orders us around like servants sometimes I don't know who she thinks she is! It's not like she's even a member of our Royal family! But she...'

'Quinn!' Daria interrupted. Suddenly remembering that Jodie was also foreign royalty, albeit a disowned scion, Quinn clutched her hands to her mouth in shock.

'Oh, Lady Joanna! Please forgive me... I...'

'Lady Quinn, please, there is nothing to forgive.' Jodie couldn't help but smile at the younger girl. 'I can no longer claim even the title of "Lady", it is of no moment. It would please me if you called me Jodie as your sister does. I trust you will have a pleasant evening at the residence of Lady Tio-Fan, her table is widely renowned.'

'Thank you, Lady Joanna... Jodie. I bid you welcome to my home.' Then Quinn did an unusual thing, she removed her glove and offered her hand to Jodie. Startled for a moment Jodie hesitantly raised her own hand and grasped Quinn's. A sudden burst of warmth and welcome filled her leaving her a little dizzy and somewhat stunned. In her mind she heard _'Welcome friend.'_ and was more than a little surprised at the power she felt that was adroitly hidden behind the giddy persona Lady Quinn projected. Still smiling Quinn climbed into the carriage, ignoring the gray robed Brother who was regarding the proceedings with disapproval, then she leaned out of the window and waved as the carriage sped away.

Lady Daria and Lady Jane then approached and each offered their hands also. Daria passed welcome and reassurance and Lady Jane, whom Jodie had scarcely been aware of despite having spent the previous year sharing classes with her, also passed friendship and a rather cheeky sense of her good humor. _'Thank the Gods! At least now we can converse in private! Those damnable Brethren give me the most unpleasant sense of being unclean for some reason. This is Daria's party, I'll let her fill you in on the plan. Let's go eat.'_

_'Jane.'_ Daria admonished._ 'Food first, business later.'_ 'Lady Jodie, please come in. Brother, welcome, I must ask, will you be dining with us?' The Brother shook his head. 'May we offer you the hospitality of our kitchen?' Another negative shake. 'Very well. The facilities are across the hall should you need them, this way.' They all entered the formal dining hall and the Brother took up station beside the door and went still, his eyes glittering and watchful beneath his hood. The girls took seats at the table and Lady Daria rang a bell to summon the servingwomen. Throughout the dinner he overheard some desultory comments about the food or some irrelevancy, He was fully aware that they were conversing privately on the aethereal plane and he would never know what they were truly discussing.

'Jodie, you seem troubled, please tell us what the problem is.' Daria began as they finished dessert.

'You surely must know, I've heard the whispers, my uncle the Pasha is planning to breach the peace accord, my life is forfeit... I always knew it would only be a matter of time, even as a child I knew my uncle valued me not at all, he always hated my mother, his sister. He thought it was funny to give as hostage someone he would happily have had strangled or drowned in a sack.'

Jane was sympathetic. 'It must have been terrible to live under a curse like that. I don't think I could have kept my sanity under those circumstances.'

'I know... the worst part... the worse thing... I'm dreading the ax... I know, I know, who wouldn't but you don't understand... I wanted to die with some dignity, do you see not like...'

'Not like who?' Daria asked gently.

'There was a girl... during the Summer there was this girl, about our age maybe a little older, she was just a common prostitute, working outside a tavern by the dockside. She had a child... but... no... anyway she used to rob her customers if she thought they were drunk enough but this one man... he found her picking his poke and tried to grab her and take her to the Watch so she pulled a dagger and stabbed him. It wasn't a big cut but it got infected and he died. He was also the younger son of a nobleman sowing his oats in the slums so she was charged with murder and sentenced to death. I went to the execution, there was her and four men, ruffians... Anyway they were taken into the town square and stripped... well they left the men in loin cloths but they stripped her and tossed her clothes to the beggars and all the while she screamed and begged and offered herself and the mob just laughed at her then they bound her hands but she fought and kicked until the headsman hit her with the butt of his ax. He stretched her neck on the block and chop... just like that her head rolled away and all that blood and those scum, beggars, DAMNED FILTHY PEASANTS CHEERING AND THIS POOR GIRL JUST A PIECE OF DEAD MEAT... '

It took Jodie a little while to calm down. Jane and Daria could see the vision of the dead girl in a pool of her own blood in Jodie's mind. They reached forth with their own to comfort her and give her solace. After a few minutes she continued. 'That wasn't the end of it either, not content with stripping her of her dignity and taking her head the executioner cut her chest open, butchered her like a dead pig and cut her heart out right there in front of the crowd, some mage wanted it he said... her heart sold like a pound of sausages.' Jodie didn't notice that Daria was looking shamefaced at this revelation.

'That, Lady Daria, is why I begged you to end my life quickly and allow me some smidge of decency and honor to my end, would you not reconsider? It will not be long now.'

Jane looked at Daria. 'You'd better tell her, it's cruel to leave her like this.'

Daria nodded. 'Jodie... forgive me for not speaking sooner but I thought it would be more cruel to offer hope and have it taken away again.'

'What do you mean, what are you saying?'

'I believe now based on what I heard from my mother today that it's possible you will be spared the headsman. It's still not certain I have to say but it's fairly hopeful. Unfortunately you will not be able to walk away free as I'd hoped but it's life.'

'I don't understand, how could that be and how could you know about it, I am in the custody of the Emperor himself, only he could grant me my life back... is this some jest? Am I here for your amusement? I had thought you were...'

'Jodie, I beg you, please calm down, this is no jest, I am quite serious. My beloved Mother has the ear of the ArchDuchess and a degree of influence with his Imperial Majesty. I truly believe we have, that is my Mother has succeeded in saving your life.'

'How...? No. Instead tell me why. Why would your Mother do this thing for me?' Jodie was starting to look angry now.

'Because I asked her to.' Daria answered simply.

'And why would you do that for me?'

'As I told you I hoped we could be friends. That would be difficult if you were suddenly not as tall as you are now.' Daria added, trying to lighten the mood.

'Hmph. You mock me, still?'

'No.'

Jane spoke up. 'Jodie, Daria is sincere in this. I understand or at least I can try to empathize with how you are feeling right now but please accept we mean you no harm, please listen to what Daria has to say, she did not undertake this lightly.'

'Very well, Lady Daria, please tell me everything.'

A little later Jodie asked. 'So I'm to join your household... as what? A scullery maid?'

'No Jodie. With his Majesty's permission you will be Lady Joanna of House Morgendorffer... my ward.'

'Yours! You mean...?'

'Yes, the Emperor wants me to take personal responsibility for you, that way I'm the one who owes him a favor... there's more.'

'What?'

'You are still a citizen of the Hegemony. You will have to take formal vows renouncing all ties and loyalties and swear fealty to the Crown of Weighland, for ever, under pain of death. This vow will be in addition to the solemn oaths you must swear when you become an Archmage.'

'IF I become an Archmage, you mean.'

'When.' Daria asserted. 'There is no doubt in my mind on the matter.'

'Then I will gladly swear those vows but you...'

'I will gladly call you sister if you will have me.'

'And I will gladly call you friend.' Jane added.

Still unsure Jodie hesitated.

'You should also be aware that being my friend is not without risk.' Daria then told Jodie about her encounters with the Other, including the most recent attack and the increased security for her person.

Jodie stood at that point and curtseyed to Daria. 'In that case, Gods willing I will accept, If I am to live at least let it be with some noble purpose, therefore I will pledge my life to your protection Lady Daria as long as we both have breath.'

'And may that be many a long year.' Daria replied.

'Hear, hear.' Jane added, raising her wineglass in a toast. 'To long life, good horses, pliant husbands and friendship!'

Laughing, they clinked their glasses with hers and drank the toast. It was a much more introspected yet lighter of heart Jodie who took the carriage back to the college that night.

'That went well I thought.' Jane said.

'Yes, the die is cast, for good or ill.'

'For good, I'm sure of it.'

'Thank you Jane, I envy you your optimism.'

'That's me, my glass is half full... Waiter! Why is my glass only half full? Fill it up right now!'

Daria laughed. 'Now there is just the ordeal of tomorrow to face, I thought I could avoid it! If only Father would...'

'Why is it an ordeal? The food will be excellent at least.'

'It's not the food, it's the dancing... I've never...'

'Don't worry about it, just hold on tightly to Trent and don't fall over.'

'Are you sure he does not mind being my escort, I would have preferred to have met him at your house yesterday.'

'Oh... yes... he's fine with it...' Jane answered a little uneasily.

'Jane? Is he agreeable or not?'

'Oh... yesss... he's agreeable...'

'Jane... Jane... get back here and tell me... JANE!'


	19. Chapter 18

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 8**_

Despite the darkness the commons were out in great numbers to watch the carriages disgorging their passengers in front of the brightly lit Guild Hall. The senior Meisters of the Guild of Tailors, Cloth Mercers and Allied Trades, resplendent in rich silken robes and extravagant headgear stood on the red carpeted steps greeting the guests, noble and common, as they arrived.

Two men carrying torches came running down the main street leading a large gilt carriage pulled by six matched bay geldings. Everyone recognized the blazon of the House of Hammond-Lane, former rulers of the Kingdom of Kirkay prior to it's absorbtion into the Empire. A footman leapt from the back of the carriage as it came to a halt and hurried to the door placing a stepstool on the ground before opening the door and standing to attention.

The first to alight was a young muscular man in with shoulder length curled hair quickly followed by a taller man with short black hair and an immaculate goatee. While the first man wore bright colors the younger son of the Duke wore a black satin doublet, velvet moleskin trousers and a tall top hat. He stood and offered a hand to his sister, the Lady Jane Amanda Ni Vincent, as she stepped lightly from the carriage, her deep burgundy gown shimmering in the torchlight. She stood to one side and took the offered arm of the young Marquis DiMoreno.

Several members of the crowd gasped as the next person appeared clad in a full length black traveling cloak with the hood drawn low covering her face. The staff she carried identified her quickly enough as did the glint of a diamond lens. "Hellsbane." was whispered and echoed back across the square from many throats.

The two most richly dressed Guildsmen came forward to greet them. 'Lord Trent! Lord Jesse! Lady Jane! Welcome, welcome and who is...?'

Jane answered. 'Meisters, may I present my friend, the Archmage Lady Daria Jakobsdottir of House Morgendorffer. Lady Daria, may I present GuildMeister Douglas Corjeagson, father of Kevin whom you know and Mister Steven Brynnson, father of Brittney whom we are here to honor this evening.'

Both men bowed deeply. Daria drew back her hood carefully so as not to disturb the elegant jeweled coiffure on top of her head and dipped them a curtsey. She smiled quite warmly at them and thanked them for their kind invitation and hospitality.

Steven smiled back and said. 'Lady Daria, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I just a short while ago had the privilege of welcoming your sister, Lady Quinn, and her escort, Lord Geoffrey of House Dawmare, please proceed indoors out of this chill, my daughter is eagerly awaiting your company. Please, everyone, come inside.' Steven noticed that even though Lord Trent was quick to offer his arm to Lady Daria he seemed somewhat distant and perhaps even cold in his expression.

Once inside the ladies were led away to a cloakroom where they could prepare for the formal introduction in the ballroom.

_'Daria would you please talk to me, I honestly don't know why Trent is behaving so churlishly, I swear to you he had every opportunity to withdraw from this and I assured him it was entirely due to my ill-mannered lack of consideration for his feelings and in no way your fault. Please... '_

_'Very well Jane, I apologize. It's just... I had not wished to attend this revel at all and then Quinn forced me into all this finery and then the last straw was to have your brother look at me as if I was a mound of manure he was obliged to shovel! It cannot be borne! Must I sit with him at dinner?'_

_'Yes, I'm afraid you must but if it's of any consolation to you I will switch places with Jesse so at least I will be on one side of you.'_

_'That will not be necessary Jane. We do not need to be adjacent in order to converse privately and I understand that sort of thing is frowned upon at these affairs. I will endure it if I must.'_

As they communed silently they had both removed their outer cloaks, Daria's large enough to cover her from head to foot, Jane's barely more than a cape, as well as their waterproof overshoes and handed them to waiting maids. They inspected themselves and each other in the large mirrors provided and then, satisfied that they were presentable, they stepped out to rejoin the gentlemen.

'No expense spared I see.' Daria noted as they climbed a stair to the large balcony that led onto the much larger grand staircase that led down into the ballroom. 'We go up in order to go down again, how absurd!' Jane and Jesse laughed but Trent appeared to be engrossed in some detail of a painting on a distant wall.

'Yes Lady Daria.' Jesse replied. 'With these tradespeople it is all about presenting a spectacle to display their wealth and prosperity, indeed many of them are far more prosperous than a lot of the titled gentry in this part of the country. We poor landowners must struggle while the shopkeepers dress and act like royalty. 'Tis a disgrace is it not, what?'

'Lord Jesse, I believe you are attempting a jest with me. I certainly do not believe you are teetering on the brink of poverty. I do not begrudge them their wealth, they have worked hard for it and serve the Empire well with their taxes and excise revenue. It is this ridiculous architecture that vexes me, I have no desire to be displayed on the grand staircase like cattle at a mart!'

Jane noticed that for the first time Trent seemed to approve of something Daria had said and he almost smiled. 'Aha!' She thought. 'Perhaps there is a chink in that armor.'

'So Daria, did you attend many balls in Mittenstan? I have heard the Viceroy's court comes alive with laughter and gaiety throughout the season.' Jane asked as they handed their invitations to the cadaverous looking footman at the top of the stairs. Before Daria could reply he tapped a wooden box with his staff and in a deep booming voice formally announced the quartet using their full titles and usages. A hush fell on the company below as they descended. Lord Trent was in fact the highest ranked member of the nobility in attendance that evening so he and his party were the guests of honor and would be seated at the top table next only to the birthday girl herself.

As they joined a line of guests queuing to greet and congratulate Brittney Daria was finally able to address Jane's enquiry. 'To answer your question Lady Jane, no, I did not attend any revels in Mittenstan, or anywhere else. I confess that between my long convalescence and my devotion to my studies I have not heretofore been to any affair such as this. I confess I am somewhat trepidatious regarding the proceedings. I do hope Lord Trent will forgive me if I do not dance. I lack confidence and I am unaccustomed to public display.'

'Oh come now Lady Daria.' Jesse interjected. 'Surely you're not saying you're going to be a wallflower for the entire evening? Dash it all Trent, don't tell me you're going to let poor Lady Daria sit alone while you dance with every pretty girl in Lawndale?'

Trent's eyes flashed angrily for a moment. 'Jesse, you presume too much upon our friendship. I would not dream of imposing on the Lady Daria as she has already expressed her abhorrence for dancing and I for one will respect her opinion. Lady Daria, I hope my friend's untoward remarks have not embarrassed you?'

'Not at all Lord Trent. And please let me not be misunderstood, I do not abhor dancing in itself, I merely confess I have no skill in it. It would grieve me greatly to deprive you or any member of our company the pleasure of joining in with our fellows. Now let us proceed, Brittney and her beloved await us.'

Brittney Stevensdottir was most assuredly delighted to greet them. It was rare indeed for nobles of the rank of the Duchy of Hammond-Lane to attend the birthday ball of a lowborn maiden such as herself, no matter how wealthy her father was and the fact of their presence alone raised her social standing considerably. Her enthusiasm raised her voice into an almost inaudible register as she welcomed and thanked them and enthused over their attire, particularly Daria's gown.

Her gown was indeed a sight to behold, Daria mused. Quinn had outdone herself. At first glance it was a simple black dress but when she moved the satin skirt reflected colors from its sable folds like a raven's wing. The (only slighted padded) bodice was of black velvet decorated with an intricate pattern of jet beadwork. In accordance with the current fashion it was quite low cut but in deference to Daria's modest tastes her neck and bosom were covered in embroidered lace. A blood red garnet was clasped at her throat and the long sleeves were fastened at the cuffs with buttons surmounted by a sequence of a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a bright yellow topaz. Gold chains bound her auburn hair on top of her head allowing a single curl on each side to frame her face with a pair of diamonds above her bangs. There was one further bone of contention and she debated whether to bow to her sister's wishes and cast a glamor on her own face.

As they took their appointed seats at the enormous dining table she plucked up her courage and addressed Jane's brother. 'Lord Trent, might I trouble you for your opinion on something quite trivial?'

'Certainly, if it is within my power to give you answer.'

'My sister and yours attempted to persuade me that I should alter my appearance for the evening to reflect what I would look like if I had never lost my eyes. What is your thought on the matter, Sir?'

'In truth Madam I could not venture an opinion as I have no idea what such an alteration would entail, surely spells and incantations would be wholly inappropriate at a dinner table? I, for one, have no objection to your current aspect and would deem there is no merit in attempting to improve it by artifice.'

'I thank you for that kind comment, I assure you I was not seeking a compliment. However... incantations are unnecessary, this is what they had in mind.' With that she removed her lenses and switched to the gemstones on top of her head to augment her senses. Quinn had created the illusion of her eyes earlier and she wore it comfortably now without having to give it conscious thought. She turned her head and made the fake eyes "look" at Trent. The effect was astounding and, to Daria at least, quite gratifying. The man was stunned. She allowed a smile on her lips and turned away modestly to concentrate on her food. He of course was unaware that she could still "see" him and the way his expression turned from amazement to wonder and from wonder to a gentle smile. Daria very deliberately blocked out the crowing and cheering from her friend and sister... and even remotely from Jodie who was watching through them from her cell in the school. _'Ladies! Please!'_

It was a pleasant and congenial evening for all concerned, a blessed relief from the trials of their studies and the strain of constant vigilance. Most miraculous of all, after much persuasion, begging, teasing, blackmail and bribery, Daria danced.


	20. Chapter 19

First of all thanks to everyone for their kind comments. I sat through the entirety of the BBC's production of Pride & Prejudice to try and get the right tone for this section, talk about suffering for your art! It just goes to show the lengths I'm willing to go to for your entertainment.  
So, without further ado here is part two of Brittney's party: Daria dances!

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 9**_

Daria took up position opposite Lord Trent on the dance floor, still very nervous and unsure what the steps were. As she waited for the band to strike up through the aether she heard ._'Relax Cherie, it's very simple, you do it like this.'_ Her Maman provided the information but it was the unmistakeable touch of Magistrata Li that dropped it into her head as a concept.

It took her a moment to absorb what she'd been given then, in time with the other dancers she rose up on the balls of her feet then dipped down into a curtsey then stepped forward to take Trent's hands as they spun around in the center of a group.

'Lady Daria!' Trent was almost smiling now. 'Modesty notwithstanding you are quite an accomplished dancer, I shall have to be on my toes to keep up with you.'

'I thank you Sir, I'm afraid all credit for what little skill I have must go to my cher Maman. As it happens among her other accomplishments she is quite adroit at giving instruction.'_'Thank you, Maman, Magistrata, I am obliged to you both.'_ She felt a kind touch from both their minds and then they were gone.

Daria was surprised to find that she enjoyed dancing, the freedom of it, how it allowed her to abolish her worries for a short while and relish the moment. It did not hurt the case that her partner was quite skilled himself and was quite content to lead her through the measures as they stepped and circled their way down the line.

'Lord Trent. Your sister informs me that you are collecting folk music and traditions. Is this a hobby?'

'More than a hobby, my Lady, I can assure you. It is my life's work. Music is everything to me. I am fortunate, in a way, not to be the eldest son. In time my brother Winston will take over the management of the estate and I will be free to pursue my ambition.'

'And what, pray tell me, would that be?' Daria asked as they circled back around to face each other.

'Why to write a symphony. I beg you do not laugh, I am quite serious in my intent. I have composed a number of tunes and short pieces. It is my thought to weave the native airs of our traditional folklore into a long piece for pianoforte and orchestra... it is intended to be a portrait in music of our beloved Kirkay.'

'I am not laughing at you, Sir. I had not thought that a nobleman such as yourself would have found the time to devote to something deemed to be trivial or irrelevant. Surely it interferes with the hunting, hawking and fishing a gentleman of our class is supposed to value above his wife and children?'

'I'll thank you not to mock me Lady Daria. I did not spend years learning to write music and play my instrument to make of myself a buffoon for the amusement of idle ladies.'

'Now I believe you are demeaning me, my Lord Trent. Lady I may be but hardly idle, and I apologize if I've offended you, it was not my intent. Most of the gentlemen I know devote their time to killing things or practicing the skills required to kill things, it was the novelty of your preoccupation that amused me, not you yourself. If you are willing I would gladly hear some of your compositions on another occasion, indeed my Father has expressed a desire to invite you to our Manor to make your acquaintance, he is wanting for masculine company.'

'I would be delighted to meet your esteemed Father, Lady Daria, such arrangements must be made at a later date. Thank you for this dance, would you care for another as we are already on the floor?'

'Thank you my Lord, I believe I would... but what is this? I am not familiar with this dance.'

'Are you not? That surprises me, as I believe these rhythms come from your home in Mittenstan. I know the music but not the steps.'

In truth many of the dancers had left the floor, unsure of what to do. Quinn was nearby obviously annoyed at having been abandoned by her partner. Viscount Charles of House Ruttheimer oozed his way into her presence and bowed deeply. 'Lady Quinn, I believe that you, like me, are familiar with the waltz, may I have this dance so we may show these lowlanders how it should be done?'

Quinn dipped him a curtsey and thanked him. She was reluctant to dance with the notorious roué but she really wanted to show her skill at this dance so she agreed. There were several gasps at the way Charles and Quinn held each other but these changed into oohs of envy at the way they moved gracefully around the dancefloor.

Daria realized she had also been given knowledge of this dance and turned to Trent. 'Are you feeling adventurous Sir? I believe I remember how to do this.'

His eyes were shining with amusement. 'I'm game if you'll deign to teach me the steps.'

'Very well Sir, give me your hands, you put this one here.. a little lower... there, and you hold mine thus. Now watch my feet and follow my steps... one two three one two three that's it now as we step we rotate clockwise but we go around the room counter clockwise, like them, d'you see?'

It took a little while but Trent was a fast learner and light on his feet. Before long they were matching Quinn and Charles and a few other couples as they whirled around the floor. Soon thereafter there was a general clamor for them to split up and show others how it should be done and so it was some time later when Daria left the room with her sister for some fresh air and refreshment.

'Daria! Where did you learn to dance like that? You're almost as good as me!'

'I cannot take credit, Maman instructed me with a little help from the Chancellor of the College.'

'How? I mean when did she do that?'

'Just before my first dance this evening.'

'Wait... do you mean to tell me that I spent months with that insufferable, effeminate, unctuous little toad Signor Maginni while I could have learned in a second?!'

'Ehhmmm... yes?'

'Ohhh fie!' Quinn stamped her foot in frustration.

'I'm sorry Quinn, I did not know about it either, it would have eased my fears concerning this evening, actually It's possible that Magistrata Li only just thought of it and contacted Maman to help me. Let's not spoil tonight with regret over nothing, I enjoyed sharing an activity with you, it is a rare...' Both girls shivered and stopped at the same moment. They looked at each other questioningly and then nodded. 'Quinn, have you your wand?'

'No, with these short sleeves I didn't think I'd...'

'Never mind, where is it?'

'On my dresser.'

Daria concentrated for a moment and then took Quinn's wand out of the air and handed it to her. Quinn cast about herself for a moment and then with a sigh pushed it down into her cleavage, wriggling a bit to settle it.

'It's just as well there were no gentlemen about to see that! Speaking of which, where is young Master Geoffrey? And how did he win the honor of escorting you this evening?' Daria asked.

'Would you believe he and Sir James and Sir Joseph were going to fight duels to see who would win? I persuaded them to make a game of it and cast dice instead. Gratifying as it would be to have noblemen fight for me I know Father would disapprove. What are we facing, do you know?'

'I do not. Something is regarding us with malice, that is all I am sure of. Let me contact the Magistrata and ask her advice.'

A few minutes later they were joined by Jane, Trent, Jesse and Geoffrey on the terrace outside the ballroom. Daria had retrieved her staff and donned her lenses. She was about to address the group when she was interrupted by Brittney Stevensdottir.

'Lady Daria, is something amiss? Was the party not up to your standards? Oh woe! I was afraid that...'

'Brittney! Stop! Give me your hand.' Daria knew it was rude but she was concerned about the time. Brittney took her hand and instantly went quiet and somewhat fearful. Daria resumed her address. 'My Lords, forgive me for interrupting your evening but something of import has arisen. We are in danger here... no, stop, do not ask me how I know... alright I was told by Magistrata Li that we must get out of here, we are placing these poor people at risk, Quinn and I must leave at once... Yes Lord Trent?'

'If you are in danger surely you are safer in a crowd, no assassin would make an attempt with so many witnesses and... '

'My Lord, again forgive the interruption but this is not that kind of danger. The Enemy we face would take a delight in harming the innocent forcing us to waste our energies defending them. I know you are thinking of your sword but forget it. Brittney please forgive us, we did not knowingly endanger your family and friends. Could you summon the chief steward? He could facilitate our rapid departure, I have no desire to parade myself on yon staircase under the circumstances.'

'Of course Lady Daria. It is my honor to be in a position to aid you. Please wait here.' Brittney turned and sped away.

Quinn spoke up. 'Actually Daria and I are the only ones who need to leave, the rest of you should be safe once we are no longer in your company.'

'NO!' Jane declared. 'I, for one will accompany you Daria. Must you return home? I had hoped we could keep to our plan for you to spend the night at my home. Magister DiMartino is also spending the night and he and Magister Cartwright should be able to provide enough security... Please Daria?'

Daria was reluctant to argue but she didn't want to disappoint Jane. 'Lord Geoffrey, will you accompany Lady Quinn to her home? Have you your wand?'

'I will gladly accompany her but...'

'Where is it? Show me.' She demanded, taking his hand. A moment later she handed his wand to him as well as passing a brief lesson in casting a shield. 'Now, Lord Trent, Lord Jesse. What will you do? You will be safe here once we leave.'

'Lady Daria, do you mean to impugn my honor?'

'Not at all, my Lord.'

'Then we will accompany you and give our worthless lives in your defense, should that be necessary, what say you Jesse?'

'I say aye. No man could call himself a gentleman if he abandoned a lady to danger and sought safety for himself! Let them come, a DiMoreno does not die so easily.'

Servants had arrived with their cloaks as they spoke and they were led through the kitchens into the yard where their carriages had been prepared. Brittney bade them goodnight and returned to the ballroom so as not to raise any alarm among the remaining guests. Daria called to one of her footmen. 'Philip, I am going to Kirkay Park with Lady Jane and Lord Trent. Please accompany Lady Quinn to our home. Father knows what is going on and will be watching for you. Good evening to you and take care.'

As they sped away from the Guild Hall Jane raised an eyebrow at Daria. 'That was a nice staff your footman carried. How did he manage to keep that concealed before?'

'It's a simple misdirection spell, most people hardly notice the man much less whatever he carries. He is an Archmage appointed by the council.'

'I gathered as much. Should he not then be traveling with you?'

'No, as a matter of fact I am stronger than him, it is Quinn I am concerned for, I am in constant contact with her and will not rest easy until she is within the ring of wards about our house, fortunately it is not far.'

In less than a quarter of an hour they had arrived at Jane and Trent's home and at Daria's insistence without further ado they all retired for bed.

Jane came into the breakfast room quite early the next morning, unsure of what had roused her. Ignoring Jesse who was eating a plate of eggs and Trent who was talking to his steward she made a beeline for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Not long after and finally feeling a little more awake she plonked down in a chair and helped herself to some toast. The steward left and she noticed Trent looking a little worried.

'What's troubling you, brother mine?'

'Oh... there must have been a storm in the night, we have some trees down in the demesne and the North wing must have been struck by lightning. It's most odd that I never heard a thing. Did you?'

'No, nothing. Slept like the dead. Is there much damage?'

'I don't believe so but...' He was interrupted by a loud knocking from outside. 'Who could that be on a Sunday?' Intrigued, he stood and opened the door and looked out into the hallway. One of the servants had opened the front door and was pushed back by several people in black robes each carrying a staff.

'One of them, a woman, shouted. 'Archmage Cartwright, his rooms, quickly man! He's dying!'

Behind him Trent heard Jane say. 'Magistrata Li? What...?' Without further hesitation he strode forward and said. 'This way, follow me.' He took the stairs two at a time with the mages on his heels. Jane and Jesse followed.

In the old man's chamber they found him lying on his bed with Daria and DiMartino kneeling on either side each holding one of his bone thin hands. Cartwright looked as if he was already dead and the other two were on the verge of exhaustion. Some of the mages took their places sustaining the invalid while two others started placing crystals on his forehead and chest. Noticing that Daria had collapsed onto the floor Jane ran forward with a cry and pulled her friend up into her arms weeping and calling her name all the while. Trent bent and helped pick her up and carry her to a chair. Jesse aided another mage in lifting Magister DiMartino to his feet and even he could barely stand.

After a few minutes Daria seemed to recover somewhat even though it was difficult to tell, her lenses communicated nothing of her condition. Eventually she spoke. 'A little water if you would be so kind, the Gods alone know how I thirst.' Trent fetched a goblet and held it to her lips. She swallowed a little, rested, then took the remainder in a single gulp. 'I thank you, Lord Trent... and I apologize most profusely.'

'For what dear lady... I do not understand what has occurred...'

'I apologize for bringing the Enemy to your door... I endangered you and your sister and your people here... I'm sorry... I did not intend... or want to...'

'The Hegemony? Why would they...?'

'No Trent. That is not the enemy she means. She is referring to the Other, the Exile. HE was here? Are you certain Daria? How could you...? How did I sleep through something like that? Wait... did you...?'

'Please forgive me Jane we had to... there is naught you could have done, you are not yet trained enough and it would have weakened us to try and protect you or anyone else here while we fought. I should never have come here, I should have gone home oh Quinn oh my poor sister!'

'What happened to Quinn? Is she... is she?'

'She lives yet but she is sorely injured. Would that I had been there to fight by her side! She was so brave! And Father... He must take the staff now he has no other choice, so much of his effort was wasted! He did as much damage to our home as he did to the darkmages that assailed it!'

'Lady Daria...' Trent began.

'Damn it all to hell Daria HOW COULD YOU...?'

'Jane... JANE! By your leave sister I will have the tale of this from Lady Daria. Please do not interrupt again! Lady Daria if you would, please tell me what has occurred.'

'We were attacked. By that I mean my family was attacked, not just me this time. I know not for certain how many there were but they split their forces and attacked here and at my home, I believe they hoped to find us unprepared after the party but as luck or fate or we may hope the kindness of the Gods both Quinn and I felt a warning. We made sure no one less than an archmage was awake here in the hopes of keeping casualties to a minimum and allowing us to concentrate on our foes. Magister DiMartino, Archmage Cartwright and myself defended this house and Archmage Philip aided my Father and Quinn in defending our home. Philip is dead and I fear archmage Cartwright's heart is too weak to recover. Father is well but spent and Quinn is with the healers. Maman was fortunate, she was closeted in conference with the Empress when the assassins came to her apartment. They've been apprehended but in accordance with their oaths they will die before revealing the identity of their employer. They will be tortured to death anyhow, plying their trade in the Citadel is treason.' Daria was starting to look a little stronger.

'Lady Daria, won't you come downstairs and break your fast. Some food will help restore you, come, take my arm.'

'Thank you, my Lord. I believe I could eat a horse, could you throw Rex on the grill?'

'Hey don't you dare you...' Jane had been on the verge of tears but now looked outraged. 'Dammit Daria if you weren't my best friend I'd disown you! Come here you.' Jane hugged her fiercely. 'Don't you ever, I mean it, don't you ever shut me out again or I swear I will never forgive you. Come on.'

A little while later Jane, Jesse and Trent sat silently while Daria and Magister DiMartino ate a seemingly endless breakfast. Finally when it looked as if Daria was finished Jane asked about Quinn.

'I'm so proud of her. She was able to sustain a shield with her wand and cast fireballs at the same time! That is... that was well beyond her abilities even a week ago! She killed two of the enemy!'

'Did one of them get through her shield? Is that what...?'

'No... she over stretched herself. Her wand is burned away and she flayed the flesh from her other hand there's a way of shielding while you gather the energy but she just... Anyway she will recover, the healers have restored her arm. I shall have to make her a new wand though, something a lot heavier gauge than her old one.'

'What of your Father?'

'He is unhurt, only tired but he's livid with himself. He was casting lightning bolts here there and everywhere but it was only random chance if any of them struck the enemy. He needs a staff to focus and direct his power. He probably could have destroyed them all himself if only he'd...'

The door opened and Magistrata Li and another mage came in. 'Lord Trent? I'm so sorry to be the bearer of ill tidings. We did all we could but poor Archmage Cartwright was too old and too weak, his heart was beyond our skill to repair, he is gone to his reward.'

Trent stood and bowed his head in acknowledgment. 'Thank you Archmage Li, may I offer you and your fellows some refreshment? The kitchen is in readiness.'

'Thank you but no... or perhaps some tea if that may be arranged. By your leave I will sit and discuss the night with Lady Daria and Magister DiMartino.'

'Please, make yourself at home, I will call for the tea.'

Looking very much his old self Anthony spoke up. 'Did we lose any more? Were there further attacks anywhere?'

Li looked sidelong at Daria. 'Yes... but perhaps we had better discuss it when we arrive at Lady Daria's home, it concerns her family.'

Daria looked up shocked. 'What? I'm in contact with my sister and my parents and they're...'

'But not your uncle or your cousins, none of them are mageborn I believe.'

'No but... don't tell me... no, not the children... please dear Gods no...'

'I'm afraid so... none survived, your Father is now the Duke, I'm so sorry.'

'No I... I didn't know them really... I only met my uncle and his sons... twice I think but still they were...'

'They were of the House of Morgendorffer, your kin, that was enough.'

'It is me then... I condemned them, those little boys, my cousin's sons... I condemned them all why did I...?'

'Lady Daria please! Enough! Do not begin wallowing in self pity, your cousins were soldiers all and many people, the old and the young, the innocent and the sinners all die in war and we are at war, mistake me not. We ARE AT WAR. Not with the Hegemony, they are our best friends compared to the foe we face. You know Him. HE cares for naught but his own ends and would sweep the continent clean of all life to fulfill his ambitions. How many of His soldiers did you slay last night?'

'I do not know... I lost count after twenty.' Daria answered, her head hung low in shame.

The others in the room all stared at her aghast! Finally Trent asked. 'How many were there? What forces attacked my house last night?'

Anthony growled an answer. 'Something in excess of an hundred at this house, some fifty more at the Morgendorffer residence. There are perhaps seventy dead bodies in your grounds but you'd be hard pressed to identify them as such, maybe some blackened bones but mostly just dust. It's the trees I feel sorry for but it couldn't be helped.'

Jesse stood suddenly and left the room. A few moments later he returned with a bottle of brandy and some glasses. He poured one for himself and drank it, then looked up and said. 'Anyone else need some of this?'

Trent said. 'I will, thank you... and you won't Jane, no I'm sorry, Father would have me gelded if I allowed it, you may have some wine but not too much. Now... Lady Daria, I believe we should prepare ourselves and go to your home. I must speak with your Father. Jane, pack your bags, as your guardian I must offer you a choice, you may go to live with Lady Daria or become a boarder at the school. We will not split our defenses again, you will be safer outside of this house and we are without even a mage on the staff to defend us.'

Jane looked questioningly at Daria who nodded and offered her hand. 'Our house is not so grand as this one but you are welcome in it and we can defend each other... amiga.'


	21. Chapter 20

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 10**_

'Ladies, pause a moment if you will.' Magistrata Li interjected. 'I feel I must insist you stay at the school, we are far better defended...'

'NO!' Both girls said at once.

'But why? Surely you must see...'

'Forgive me Magistrata but my answer will always be no, I thank you for your kind offer but so long as the Brethren control the dormitories I will not spend one night under your roof.' Daria stated firmly.

'But how could you... ah, I see... Lady Joanna yes?'

'Yes Magistrata.' Jane answered this time. 'The first time that chief Brother attempted to have ME whipped for some little infraction would be his last day on this Earth and I wouldn't care if I get excommunicated!'

'I must concur with my friend.' Daria added. 'Though not in such strenuous terms. I would rather risk our daily travel... at least with our enemies we can fight back with impunity, many in the Church feel they have cause to hate me and the Brethren are their instruments, have you not seen how they have dogged my every footstep since our first meeting?'

'I understand but you must understand how I am charged with your security and this latest attack... Though I must confess I am impressed how you three alone held the line here while we drove off the attack on your house.. poor Philip, alas!' She paused in thought for a moment, then obviously made up her mind. 'Philip will be replaced by at least two others who will travel with you everywhere and live openly in your house if Jakob is willing.'

'He will be.. though I don't know what the loss of his brother will mean to him, they never got along but still, a brother... he will have to take charge of the Ducal estates and the house in the Capitol... might an archmage be appointed to accompany him also? I have gold enough to pay and...'

'That will not be necessary, the Council has deemed your family to be of the utmost priority and you will each be given a guardian if I have any say.'

Daria bowed her head. 'I thank you Magistrata. What of this attack? Have you any thoughts? I'm almost certain there was an archmage among them, though I did not recognize her. There were some darkmages of the archmage level also, I can now identify when a splinted staff is used but that woman, whoever she is, had a complete staff and she was puissant, fortunately the wards we set kept her from getting too close.'

'Lady Daria is correct, there was an archmage among our foes though I cannot distinguish one mage from another based on their magics alone.' Anthony added.

'That is troubling indeed, how could such a one evade the Inquisition? We are all tested annually... hmm... I must think on this. Come, we will return to Lady Daria's home, she is anxious to reunite with her family, I deem.' Daria rose and curtseyed in acknowledgement.

At the Morgendorffer Manor Daria and Jane immediately went to Quinn's room to comfort her while the magisters went into a conference with Jakob in the dining room. All three girls came back down to join them after an hour or so though Quinn looked very pale and shaken. They were still at their deliberations at noon when they were interrupted by the arrival of a company of hussars escorting an ornate coach bearing the royal insignia. Helena leaped from the carriage with unladylike haste the very moment it came to a halt and ran into the house to embrace her family. Three archmages, the High Priest and a tall lady in an elegant hooded cloak alighted at a more sedate pace and entered the house without fuss or ceremony.

In the dining room everyone stood and bowed or curtseyed deeply to the Empress as she pulled back her hood and removed her gloves. Jakob himself stepped forward to take her cloak as the servants all seemed to be stunned into insensibility by the sudden appearance of such an august personage.

'Please everyone, let us not stand on ceremony, there is much to be discussed and little time. Lady Helena, would you be so kind as to conduct the introductions?'

Helena did so. Many of them were already familiar with Archmage Mandranus but this was their first encounter with Archmage Cleovis, head of the Mage Council and his Lady, Archmage Elizabeth. The High Priest asked them all to address him simply by his name, Marcus. At this point Jesse, somewhat overwhelmed, excused himself and left. Trent remained as he felt he had to look after his sister's interests.

Jakob had obviously been suffering greatly but with his wife's hand clutched in his own he seemed to be recovering some of his composure. Lady Dorothea took her seat at the head of the table and asked them all to sit and feel free to contribute. Firstly she asked Chancellor Li to give a complete report on the night's events.

A little while later she said. 'Very well then, we know what has occurred, would anyone care to hazard any guesses as to why?'

Marcus stood up. 'Are we secure here? By that I mean can we be overheard?'

This was Helena's area of expertise. 'No your Worship, we cannot be spied upon here at this time, we may all speak freely.'

'Very well then.' The priest continued. 'Lady Daria, exactly how many attacks have you suffered directly?' When Daria had told him he asked. 'But this is the first time other members of your family have been specifically targeted, am I correct? I thought so. Can you tell me what if anything in this past week has changed?'

'Well... I started to study with the Magisters here in Lawndale, I have befriended Lady Jane and Lady Joanna... I... oh...'

'Please tell us, it might be important.'

'I... forgive me Father, Maman, I opened a door to understanding in Quinn's mind, it has greatly enhanced her abilities as she has proven.'

There was some exclamations and discussion but the priest called for silence again. 'You made her stronger, can you do such a thing, is it possible?'

'No your Worship, I merely allowed her to access her potential, the strength was always hers, it is innate in her but it will only grow to full flower if she works at it and studies, she will be an archmage in time, I do not doubt it, one of the best of us, but as I said I did not make her.'

'Can you do that for anyone else?'

'Up to a point, I did do something like that for Jodie, Lady Joanna I mean but before you ask only a handful of students at the college have that potential.'

'What about me?' Jane asked, a little miffed.

'You did not need it, you can already "see" as well as most archmages, I told you that when I saw your paintings, they are not abstract foolishness as some have said, you paint the world as it truly is, as I see it constantly.'

Marcus was looking a little annoyed. 'Could you explain that to me please.'

'Perhaps, I will certainly try. You are not mageborn so you see the world which you inhabit, the mundane world of material things, of flesh and wood and stone. Yet you acknowledge the existence of beings which are not of this mundane world, correct? Now mages such as I can influence the mundane world by accessing the aethereal realm, in a sense we partially inhabit that realm, though we are mortal. That realm is not a separate place over yonder hill or up a ladder, it is all around us and is as bound to this world as you and I are. Everything in this world is partially of the aether. In mankind you would refer to that as our soul. I see this is not new to you, your Worship so I will get to the point. I, and certain others of the mageborn, can see into the aethereal realm. Actually Jane may I summon one of your paintings, that one of the garden? Thank you.'

A moment later a large oil painting appeared on the table. At first glance it was a landscape but everything in it seemed to glow and be outlined with an halation, rather like a tree with the sun behind it.

'Now your Worship, d'you see? This is an excellent representation of what we mageborn call the True world. People, mageborn especially, shine much more brightly than mere trees and flowers.' She omitted to tell him that the strength of a mage was reflected in the size of their True form, she didn't want to frighten the man.

Marcus sat and seemed to ponder this for a while, Jakob took the opportunity to summon a servant and order luncheon.

Marcus stood up to speak again. 'Let me see if I've got this right. A week ago you were strong but alone. In a few short days you have acquired companions who are formidable, at least in their potential and between you, your Father and your sister you have dispatched in excess of some fifty of the enemy, am I right in my count?'

Jane looked at Daria. 'I thought you said you slew twenty odd, what...?'

Anthony answered for her. 'What Lady Daria, in her modesty, has not said is that she destroyed some twenty of the enemy directly with the power of her staff but she killed the same number if not many more by dropping trees on them. This also forced them into the open where they were easier targets, I could not claim a quarter of her tally.'

Daria kept her head down but the others all looked at her with respect and, in some cases, not a little fear.

'Your Imperial Highness, I believe you may have your answer. I would not choose Lady Daria as a foe, I believe it is safe to say now that HE fears her and with good cause.'

Li then spoke up. 'Thank you, your Worship... Marcus... While we are having such a frank discussion might I ask... We on the mage Council were speculating that the Enemy might be in possession of some sort of prophecy or a portent or I do not know, perhaps a horoscope warning him of his doom. His attempts on Lady Daria's life stretch back for years and he seems to be redoubling his efforts at this time. Is the Church aware of such a thing?'

Silence prevailed for some time, eventually Lady Dorothea spoke. 'Marcus, for the Gods' sake give us answer! The fate not just of the Empire but of mankind may be at stake!'

'Forgive me 'Thea', he answered, preoccupied with some inner turmoil. 'I am not being deliberately difficult. The short answer is "no", I do not know of such a thing but... having said that there is something I remember from my novitiate... Would you allow me time to return to the Citadel and research this question? I swear on my vows to give you news within... let us say two weeks, three at the most.' He gave the Empress a meaningful look as he said this and she answered it with an almost imperceptible nod.

'Very well.' She said. 'We will await your report. Now for something less pleasant. Based on Chancellor Li's report I must ask the Inquisition to examine all of your archmages again to see if we can discover this traitor. I am sorry Cleovis, I cannot think of any other way.'

'I was about to suggest it myself, Highness. We are at least as concerned as you about the possibility of a traitor in our midst.'

'If I may?'

'Yes, Mandranus.'

'Have the Inquisition specifically ask if the mage was involved in the attack on the Morgendorffers rather than just the usual questions about loyalty to the Empire, the Church and opposition to the Other. It is possible this person believes they are acting for the greater good and so would pass the usual test without falsehood.'

'Very good, Mandranus.' The Empress murmured. 'Especially if they were being given orders from someone they had no reason to distrust... Oh, Gods grant us understanding and PATIENCE! Let us have that luncheon now Sir Jakob or I beg your pardon, Your Grace, Duke Jakob of House Morgendorffer. I will not offer congratulations under the circumstances but I know the coronet will be most becoming on you and you will serve Weighland with honor.'

Jakob was both distressed and embarrassed but nevertheless he bowed to the ArchDuchess and then rang the bell to have the food served.


	22. Chapter 21

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 11**_

Later that evening Daria, Jane, Quinn and Daria's maid, Tish, were once again gathered in Daria's tower room. In deference to Lady Jane a coffee pot percolated alongside the tea kettle on the iron stove. The mood was rather melancholy and none of them had much to say. Finally Jane remembered what she had intended to ask the sisters.

'So... tell me about your uncle, I had heard that House Morgendorffer was a Duchy but I know your Father was a Baron... until today at least. I take it the older brother became the Duke?'

Daria and Quinn communed for a moment then Daria answered. 'Actually no, it was Father's younger brother who became the Duke, thanks to our grandfather.'

'How so? I thought it was automatic...?'

'Should have been, but no. You see grandfather, Silvestre Canis, was mortally ashamed to have fathered a mageborn son. If father wasn't an obvious scion of the House in his appearance I think the old man would have disowned him. Then to add insult to injury Father went and married a mageborn wife and then went on to have two mageborn daughters, not even sons mark you, daughters. Meanwhile the younger son, Lukas, a chip off that same old block of solid hardwood was as dead a deadhead as ever lived... and he wasn't mageborn either.' Everyone smiled at this quip. 'Plus he married a normal Duchess who was even more stupid than himself if you can believe it and then went on to father four big strong sons who'd make Kevin Thomasson look like a genius by comparison. Even though he was the younger brother he had married first and all of our cousins were between two and seven years older than me, good soldiers all. One and a half of them were still alive yesterday.'

'Excuse me?'

'Derek and Malik were officers in the Imperial infantry but they both died in the Friejdland uprising. Cousin Tomas was a Hussar and unspeakably brave but desperately unlucky, one arm, one leg, one ear, one eye and something less than half a nose. His brother Merton, another Hussar, is, or was, still in one piece but the kind of man who was disinclined to marry, if you know what I mean.'

'I think I do.'

'Anyhow Tomas was still complete in one area and he was married and had two lovely little boys, I only met them once but they seemed to have their mother's sweet nature. All gone now though, I still don't understand why, in this war of ours they had no part to play.'

'I wonder... what will your Father do now?'

'Well he will have to travel to... Oh my Gods that could be it. FATHER!' Quinn and Jane winced as much from the mental shout as the verbal one. Daria was already on her way to the door. They all trooped downstairs and met Helen and Jakob on the third floor landing on the way up looking concerned. 'Father, Maman... come with me, Quinn's room is nearest, we have to talk.'

Daria sat between Quinn and Jane on the bed while her parents took the chairs.

'Father, tell me please, what plans have you made?'

'Well... by her Highness' leave your Maman is going to accompany me to Mittenstan where we will have to arrange for the funeral of my brother and his family. Then I will have to continue to Loughrea to take charge of the estate... ah I see what worries you, no, we will not have to give up this house, you can continue to live here and go to college, the archmages will take up residence before Tuesday so you will be safe.'

'Perhaps, but it's not my safety that concerns me Father, it's yours. I believe your brother may have been slain just to take you away from us. We should all go or no one. What of you Maman, you were planning on taking the public Post Coach from Mittenstan to the Capitol, am I right, you, alone?'

'Yesss... Cherie... but you don't think... oh...'

'Yes Maman, I believe you are safe enough in the Citadel with the Mage Council guarding you but not outside alone, like me perhaps you may never be safe alone again, you have little power to defend yourself as you know... it would crush me to lose either of you, or you, or you.' She added turning to Quinn and Jane. 'We go together. What say you Father?'

He considered this for a while. 'It pains me to say it but I believe there is merit in what you say. Based on all that has happened it could be a plot. Divide and conquer is the oldest trick in the book. I mean that literally, it's on page two of the officers handbook in the military academy. Would they really do that? Kill innocent little children just to lure me into a trap?'

'Father... we are speaking of the Enemy, the One, that is practically the definition of what He does!'

'But what of your schooling?'

'How long would it take? At a minimum?'

'Two days to travel to Mittenstan, three days there at least, two days North to Loughrea and back, a day and a half, call it two days back to the Capitol, at least a day there to take charge of the townhouse then back home half a day, how many is that?'

'Eleven days but let's call it two weeks. Quinn and I will be able to catch up, I'm sure the Magisters will help if we explain the situation to them...'

'Ahem!'

'What Jane?'

'I'm sure you meant to say "Quinn and Jane and I will be able to catch up"... didn't you? I mean I am a member of this household now, were you planning to leave ME here alone? Hmmm?'

'No Jane but I...'

'Good! That's settled then. When do we leave? Two whole weeks without Father Tim, hurrah! Oh I'm so sorry Sir Jakob, that was disrespectful, I beg your pardon.'

Jakob smiled at her sadly. 'Think nothing of it, Lady Jane, in a short time your good humor has lightened the mood in this house and I'm sure you will ease our burden on the road. I will send someone for your brother, he will have to agree but will ye, nil ye we will leave tomorrow.'


	23. Chapter 22

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 2 Chapter 12**_

Lawndale was a small town and news traveled quickly from mouth to mouth and from hall to hovel. The early departure of Lord Trent and his companions from the Guild Hall party had been noted and commented upon. Then followed the alarming news of at least two battles with fire and lightning occurring to the North of the town and people had started barricading stores, keeping their children indoors and the merchants in the marktplatz had already increased their prices twice.

To add fuel to the fire the young Marquis, Jesse of House DiMoreno had fled straight from the Morgendorffer residence to a tavern. It hadn't taken too long for his tongue to loosen and in no time it seemed half the town was crammed into the bar as he told his tale of hundreds of darkmages attacking Kirkay Park with the Other himself leading them and threatening to drag the whole town down to hell with Him as punishment for their sins.

Not much credence would have been given to such an outlandish story if it wasn't for the fact that several people had seen the Empress' coach arrive and depart and some of the witnesses had recognized the robes of the High Priest himself.

The clergy in the local churches found themselves in high demand and their usual Sunday morning services continued all day as the townspeople prayed for deliverance. Many claimed sightings of companies of Demons dressed in the uniforms of the Hegemony. Crossbow bolts were fired at a flock of ravens. A watch was set on the river to warn of the enemy fleet come to invade despite the fact that it was well known that the Emperor was massing his troops at the Avainn Estuary, forty miles downstream. None of this came to the attention of anyone in authority until a magister from the school was driven off with stones after he tried to go into town to meet a friend for supper.

By the time Chancellor Li had summoned the town council and leading Guildsmen to a meeting to report on the true events of the day it was really too late. The story had stretched and grown until it bore little or no relationship to the facts. One word was now spoken not just with awe but with abject terror: Hellsbane!

She had fought the Other single handed and driven Him back to hell! She had slain an hundred demons with her own bare hands! She was slain in fire and the Gods had raised her up to be a saint! She had cut out the hearts of those she slew and consumed them, bathing in the blood. She had consorted with the Other and given birth to an army of half demon mages who could not be slain. The High Priest himself had come from the Capitol to exorcise her and drive her and her unclean family from their midst!

This last rumor was bolstered by the fact that the Morgendorffer (Demon) coach was seen leaving Lawndale early on Monday morning accompanied by a second coach, several mages bearing staffs riding on horseback and a company of grim faced mercenaries from one of the wild Northern clans. Although garrulous at first the servants from both Kirkay Park and the Morgendorffer residence had become close mouthed as they'd been sworn to silence on the matter at threat of their positions.

Good riddance! Many had thought and were glad to see the back of them. Other, more sensible heads felt a pang at the loss of a true champion, someone who would and had fought for them against the Exile himself. Lurid tales of demon possession were so much more fun to tell and retell in the firelight though and many believed them because they wanted to believe them as they blended so well with their own prejudices. Such a one was the leader of the Brethren charged with security at Lawndale College of Sorcery and Magecraft. He knew tales of demon possession were so much pigswill but it pleased him to believe the High Priest had sent the disrespectful little bint packing back to that den of sin and licentiosness on the Plateau.

It was a struggle for him to keep a smile from his face as he completed his morning rounds and went for his regular meeting with the Chancellor. She should be properly humbled now as her protégé had been dispensed with by the Church. It was with no small amount of chagrin, therefore, that he found her in discussion with young Lord Trent of the Hammond Lanes and his sister. The girl, Jane, looked as if she'd spent the night crying and Lord Trent had four ugly red scratches across his left cheek. The atmosphere of the meeting appeared tense. As he entered the office fully the Brother was surprised to find the Hierarch of the local Cathedral, Bishop Copenssen, sitting at the back of the room. He hurried over and knelt to receive a blessing from his superior.

Behind him he heard lady Jane begin to sob and wail again. In a stern, cold voice Lord Trent said. 'Lady Jane! You are not a fishwife! You will comport yourself in a manner consistent with a lady of your station. Cease this blubbering, they are gone and you are staying here. That is my decision and I will not relent. They will be back in two weeks and you can keep in touch over that distance easily I know.'

'I HATE you!' She wailed.

'Well that is a pity.' He answered quietly. 'For I love you and it is for the love of you that I make this decision, hard though I know it is for you. In time I know you will see I am right and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.'

'Bu... but you don't understand what it's like to watch the one friend I have leave and she may never return! She could die on the road! How could I live?'

Trent took her in his arms. She struggled for a moment then relaxed against him, weeping quietly. He said. 'Do you not think I feel thus about you? Was I to sit and watch you drive away not knowing if I would ever see you again? Jane, you are the best of us, my favorite, I would rather give my own life than lose you. You are safer here, at least as safe as anyone is at this time. Go and wash your face and I will see you before I must return home and see to the repairs to our house, go on now.' Jane got up and left the room with a young brown-robed serving girl in attendance.

Magistrata Li spoke up. 'Gentlemen, would you please join us.' The Bishop came over and took the seat lately vacated by Lady Jane. The Brother pulled over another chair and sat, a little perplexed._ 'Two weeks!' _He thought._ 'I thought we were rid of them...'_

'Bishop Hagen I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, may I offer you some tea?'

'No, thank you Chancellor. Lord Trent, I am sorry your sister was so distressed, she has become quite attached to our heroine has she not?'_ 'Heroine? Surely he can't mean...'_

'She has, your worship. It grieves her sorely that I would not let her accompany her friend to Mittenstan but as I said to her it was for the best. I hope it does not inconvenience you overmuch to accommodate her here Magistrata, if there are any expenses...?'

'Not at all my Lord, we do not have as many boarders as we used, we could accommodate ten times as many should the need arise. I will see to it that she is settled in comfortably and attend to her wellbeing myself.'

'Thank you.' Trent stated simply. 'And Lady Daria's maid? I understand she is under some threat herself but I never got the straight of it as to why?'

'Another time perhaps. I will allow her share a room with Lady Jane as they've asked and she will also be under my protection.' Li assured him.

'Very well.' Trent turned back to the Bishop. 'Your Reverence, have you any further questions for me? I have duties to attend to.'

'And a pianoforte crying out for your attention like a hungry chick I've no doubt.' The Bishop answered with a smile. 'No.' He continued. 'I believe I have all the facts in Marcus' letter and the Magistrata can fill me in on anything else. Good day to you, my Lord.'

'Good day your reverence. Brother, a quiet word in the hallway if you would be so kind.' The Brother was surprised that a nobleman would address him so but tried not to show it. He followed Trent into the hallway and waited as he closed the door.

Trent took a pouch from his belt and opened the drawstrings. The brother was taken aback to see a large pile of gold coins._ 'Is he going to try and bribe me? Is he mad? The Brethren have no need for gold and he's a fool if he thinks...'_

'It is pretty isn't it? Gold?' Trent tightened the drawstrings and put the pouch back onto his belt. 'I have no magic powers like these mages but, like them with their wands, all I have to do is wave this bag of gold around and things happen. An ancestor of mine waved a bag of gold and that lovely cathedral sprang up in the center of the town. My Father waves another bag of gold and the roof gets repaired and new stained glass windows get commissioned. It's amazing what a little bag of gold can do. But I digress. I understand you are responsible for the security of the students here at this college, yes? Of course, now as you may have gathered my sister is coming here to stay for the next couple of weeks, no more than that I hope, so she will be under your protection. Now...' Trent paused and looked out through the long leaded window at the distant line of hills for a moment, then. 'If any harm should come to so much as a single hair on her head I will drain the Hammond Lane coffers to wreak vengeance on those responsible, more, I will wreak vengeance on anyone charged with her care who fails in that duty, no matter who or how well connected that person might be. Do you see the insignia of my family here on my sword hilt? Can you read the inscription? The motto of the Hammond Family of old "Hämnd Kommer Tiofalt" it says, in our modern tongue that means "Vengeance will be Tenfold". Ah, here is my sister now, I must take my leave of her, good day to you Brother. Remember what I've said, not so much as a hair on her head.' With a chilling smile Lord Trent dipped his head politely and walked away.


	24. Chapter 23

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 3 Chapter 1**_

Daria awoke feeling refreshed and then started up as she suddenly realized she wasn't in her bed. Her lenses were close by her hand so she put them on and scanned her surroundings. She was in the family coach, stretched out on a bench with a blanket wrapped around her. She concentrated, entered her True form and rose up to her full height to survey the area.

First she ascertained that her family were nearby and relaxed and not under any threat. Their coach and the one belonging to the college were parked at an angle to each other in a wooded glade not far from a fast flowing river. Dominating the Eastern skyline was the granite face of the Great Escarpment, the setting sun illuminating the magnificent waterfall of the Enkeli as it tumbled 2,000 feet from the Plateau high above. To the North she could discern the causeway zigzagging up the face of the cliff.

Several tents had been set up and the two servants from home were stewing a brace of hare over an open fire as a huge kilted Northlander chopped vegetables nearby. Her Mother and sister were in the largest of the tents setting up their bedding. Her Father... there he was, sitting on the riverbank with his old fishing pole attempting to attach a bit of colored feather to a hook. The six archmages were obviously taking turns on watch, three of them were already asleep and the other three were some distance from the camp constantly turning their staffs to scan the horizon.

The mercenaries... ahhh, that was interesting... at least HE was, their captain... Some of them were keeping watch on the perimeter, the rest were playing pushball, or some variation of it. Usually you needed at least one telekinetic on each team, the college team was almost unique in that all of their players were 'kinetics, most teams had a combination of 'kinetics and big, burly men. She had watched a game the previous Friday, her first. On the Plateau the sport of choice was batball which didn't require any magic to play so she had wanted to see what pushball entailed. The object and rules were fairly simple, get the ball over the opposing team's end line. Rule 1: You could not touch the ball, only move it with telekinesis and you MUST NOT let it touch the ground or rise above head height of the tallest player. Rule 2: You could not use telekinesis on another player. Rule 3: You COULD use any force short of a blow or kick to the head to block, distract, push or shove an opposing player out of the way of the ball or your team.

This variation intrigued her as there was only one kinetic and he was sitting off the field of play zooming the ball hither and yon as twenty grown men wearing red and blue tartan kilts (and nothing else) chased it. She could not discern what the teams were except there seemed to be twenty teams of one player each. The rule against punching or kicking seemed to have been forgotten as they fought and wrestled their way around the clearing, tripping and trampling each other on the way.

It was their captain, the kinetic, that interested her though. He was her classmate, Michael (Mack) of Clan Mackenzie. He was also one of the students earmarked for her to give special instruction to, a potential archmage. He did indeed have some skill.

_'Well finally!'_ Jane sounded petulantly in her mind._ 'I thought you were going to sleep til Midwinter. Where are you?'_ In answer Daria shared her view of the clearing and the company. She became aware of Jodie close by Jane and shared the view with her also.

_'My goodness, that's an idyllic spot, is it not? Is all as it should be with you, Lady Daria?'_

_'Just Daria, please Jodie if you will. Yes, it is pleasant. Tomorrow we will ascend the causeway yonder and we should be in my Uncle's townhouse in Mittenstan by this time tomorrow. How stands it with you, Jane, is it as we feared?'_

_'Nay, classes were the same as always, I managed to avoid Father Timmy this morning but had to endure 'Parity of Esteem' this afternoon. I've been given the room next to Jodie though mine doesn't have a selection of locks like hers. They've put in a cot for Tish, she's well and says she's worried about you.'_ Said Jane._ '...as am I.'_

_'As am I about you, but you both should be safe there, are you having any difficulty with the authorities?'_

_'Strangely, no, the Brother seems to be shunning me for some reason... I still can't believe Trent would do that to me! I mean...'_

_'Jane, please forgive him. I wanted you with me but that was selfish of me, despite all of our preparations we are exposed here. I will work with Quinn on her defenses as we go along. My Maman is the most vulnerable here though, for all of the subtlety of her mind she has little prowess at shieldcraft or offense.'_ Daria communicated her worry through the link.

_'Daria.'_

_'Yes Jodie.'_

_'I've been scanning your location with my farseek ability, limited though it is. The mages on the perimeter are broadcasting a glamor of "keep away, nothing to see" but two of them are hinting at thick brambles and rocks but the third is trying to give the impression of a malodorous pig farm, they need to be of one accord in their efforts.'_

_'Thank you Jodie, I will speak to them momentarily. Is there aught else to discuss at the moment? I should go and spend time with my family.'_

The girls bid each other farewell and Daria realized she was famished as she stepped down from the carriage and the smell of dinner assailed her nostrils but she could tell she'd have to wait. She first went to the mage who was getting creative with his shield (bored) and had him blend his illusion with the others. She checked the condition of the carriages and noticed they both were in need of a recharge, she decided to go greet her Maman and Quinn before taking care of it.

'I'll do it Daria, it's time I started to pull my weight with those chores and it will give me a chance to try out this on something important.' Quinn said as she pulled her new wand from its scabbard at her belt. It was over half an inch thick and the basic stick had been turned from an old mahogany chair leg. Daria had spent a second sleepless night turning it on her lathe and infusing its hollow core with a crystalline culture. Exhausting as it was she had been loth to let Quinn travel without a wand.

'Very well Quinn, we'll do ours first.'

They went over to the family coach and Quinn inserted her wand into a slot at the front below the driver's seat.

'What are you doing?' Daria cried. 'You don't use your own power! You'll be drained in a few minutes! Think!'

'Oh... how do I...?'

Clucking her tongue Daria gripped Quinn's shoulders in both of her hands and pressed her forehead to her sister's. A close observer might have noticed a slight lessening of the noise of the river as the flow seemed to slow down ever so slightly. 'There, you see. You're channeling power from the river through you and your wand and into the carriage, it should only take about fifteen minutes per coach but rest in between. I'm going to disengage now, are you ready? Good. Here goes.' Daria waited until she was sure Quinn was doing it correctly before taking her leave and going to sit by her Father, saying nothing, just being with him. He had no chance of catching a fish in that raging torrent but she knew that he knew that, it was just something to occupy his hands while he sat and brooded.

Not long after they were called to supper. The Northmen sat apart from the family but their captain came over to where Daria sat on a log and bowed extravagantly. 'Gid evenin to ya, lassie, could I sit with ya perchance? We kin have a little chinwag, eh?'

'Isn't it customary to introduce yourself to a Lady before inviting yourself to join her for dinner?'

'Ye're righ', o' course. Lady Daria, I am Michael, son of Angus, o' the noble Clan Mackenzie, but it would please me if ye called me Mack, now kin I sit or no?'

'On one condition.'

'Conditions is it? Well, name it lassie.'

'For the Gods' sake would you drop that awful accent, I have heard you speak in class... or had you not noticed my presence?'

Mack threw his head back and laughed uproariously. 'An it please thee Lady Daria, henceforth I shall speak thusly in thy divine presence.'

'I shall presently be sorely vexed with you Master Mackenzie, can we not speak plainly.'

'Mack.'

'Hmm?'

'Call me Mack.'

'Very well Mack, but you must call me Daria in kind. Now why don't you fetch yourself a crock of this delicious stew and join me on my divine log.' She said, favoring him with a small smile.

Later after a servant had taken their dishes and presented each of them with a cup of tea they resumed their conversation.

'Mack. Tell me if you would, why have you dropped out of school to accompany us on this venture?'

'Actually you, or rather your Father has presented us with a rare opportunity. My Father sent some of the lads down here in the hope that the Emperor would start augmenting his regular troops with mercenaries but the war hasn't even begun yet. There's all that shouting and posturing to get out of the way and then it'll come down to fightin'. That's usually when some lordling shits his pants and calls for us to go into battle first and soften the enemy up for him. The lads were sitting around getting bored... and drunk... so when your Father came calling we came running. This is my first command, something easy, my Daddy says, to get me blooded. It was arranged with the Chancellor for me to leave when called, I'm well up on my books anyhow.'

'I see. If it's not an impertinent question may I ask...?'

'How come I'm from the Clan Mackenzie if I have dark skin? Actually it is a bit impertinent but I will tell you as the tale is well known. My dear mother was a slave in the Hegemony. She was little older than your sister serving as a maid in the seraglio of a wealthy spice merchant from Al Khaheed. In his youth my Father went to sea in his own ship and plied the trade routes from the mouth of the Avainn to the Orient. At one time he and this merchant had a difference of opinion over the ownership of a trading galley which got separated from it's consort during rough weather. My Father won the wee argument and the merchant went down to trade with the Lord of the Oceans. Daddy took my Mother home to be a maid to his own mother but as he tells it she bewitched him on the voyage and they were wed the next full moon. Our laws in the North are a little different than down here so there was no prohibition on their union, luckily for me. Double luck for me because if I'd been born in the Hegemony or on one of that merchant's ships and proven to be mageborn I'd be hung on a meathook for the carrion birds.'

'You are fortunate indeed and I beg your forgiveness if my question upset you, I really just wanted to know a little of your background.'

Mack waved it away graciously then in turn he asked. 'Would you tell me the tale of the night of Brittney's party, I have heard so much and half of what I've heard is contradictory.'

Daria told him of the events in detail. He looked troubled and asked a few questions to clarify certain points. She held nothing back and told him exactly how many she had killed that night... 'Actually it was only the early hours of yesterday morning, it's so strange it now seems much longer ago since... But... the other archmages and I can scan for darkmages and a lot of the time we can sense a threat... like a feeling of being watched, you know? But if ordinary soldiers or assassins come it is not possible to distinguish them from any other group until or unless they make a belligerent move, that's your area.'

'Yes it is and we'll be ready. The lads like to play around... and drink a little it's true but they know what they're about. I have very little experience but Gregor is my Daddy's best sergeant and he'll keep me from making too many mistakes... sorry what I meant to say was that he'll keep me from making ANY mistakes. As you've probably guessed they call me Captain but in reality he is in command...'

'You have something else on your mind?' Daria asked, sensing his worry.

'Well... there's something Magister DiMartino said to me... he said something I don't really understand about me and you training together? I mean... I train all of the time with the pushball team and with the swordmaster and my lessons but... do you ken what he meant?'

'Aye, I do.'

'Oh please don't.'

'I'm sorry. No what he means is that certain of the students, those with archmage potential to be precise, will spend time with me doing extra study to hopefully speed up your maturation. We are to practice dueling also, I'll be gentle with you.' She added with a smile.

This, however, was the wrong thing to say.

Obviously angry through clenched teeth he said. 'My Lady, with all due respect I think you'll find I'm not some... gcchhh!...' He clutched at his neck for a moment then fell backwards off the log and lay still. Daria kept her head turned away as she waited for him to regain consciousness. She knew a lady should have been shocked at the way his kilt had fallen up to his chest but as she could "see" through any clothes anyhow she didn't bother with such absurdities. Unfortunately she had forgotten she was still loosely linked to Jane and Jodie and they were both enjoying the view as evidenced by their sudden fit of giggles and some rather crude comments from Jane. She cut off their view with an admonishment._ 'Ladies! Some decorum, please!'_

_'Daria.'_ Jodie answered._ 'Please don't tell him I... we... '_

_'Goodnight Jodie. I think you can depend on my discretion... Just slap Jane across the back of the head when you see her in the morning.'_

Jodie giggled again and dropped the link.

Daria summoned a goblet and filled it with ice cold water from the falls. Mack groaned as he woke up. Realizing his position he snatched his legs down off of the log and adjusted his kilt as he stood up a little unsteadily. 'Who? What...?'

'Here, drink this.' He took it, let it slip but caught it with his telekinesis before it spilled. 'Good catch Mack, you recover quickly. Before you ask that was me, an archmage, not being gentle with you. I used my telekinesis to compress your carotid artery causing unconsciousness but no permanent damage. A competent darkmage of the archmage level could have crushed that artery or turned your blood to acid or lifted you to the top of the falls and let go or any number of other imaginative ways of making the rest of your life very unpleasant and very short. Your biggest defense... in fact your only defense right now is that no archmage would consider you a threat, they would simply ignore you. It is well that we are so few as we would likely destroy the world in our quest to see who had the longest staff. Now I was planning to take the opportunity of our confinement together in the carriage to instruct my sister in the art of defense, I would like you to join us. Agreed?'

Mack was staring at her sullenly during this speech, anger and surprise made fleeting appearances on his features but finally he flashed her a brilliant smile, his white teeth gleaming in his dark features as he sketched her another courtly bow.

'Agreed. I await your command, Lady Daria. I will see you on the morrow, sleep well.'

'Goodnight Mack, sleep well.' Once Mack had walked out of earshot Daria caused a small electrical spark to ignite under her sister's backside, forcing her to jump out from behind the bush she'd been hiding under. 'Quinn... you DO know it's rude to eavesdrop, don't you?'

Rubbing her behind Quinn stuck her tongue out at Daria before turning and running away in the direction of the tents.

'I saw that!' Daria called after her, then she settled down to seek out and check on the wellbeing of everyone she knew before turning in for the night.


	25. Chapter 24

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 3 Chapter 2**_

'Excuse me my Lord, perhaps you'd better take a look at this.'

Trent roused himself from his brooding reverie and followed his senior forester over to where his gang were working. The archmage from the school who was overseeing the gruesome work followed, as taciturn as ever. The mage, who seemed to be not much older than Trent himself, had arrived the previous morning with the dawn carrying a letter from Magistrata Li introducing him and explaining his duties with regard to the disposal of the remains of the darkmages slain in the fight on Sunday morning.

So far he'd confiscated the broken crystal cores of three wands and one staff patiently explaining to the peasants that these were not in fact jewels but dangerous magical artifacts. The sad little piles of ash, burnt bone and broken teeth had mostly been cleared away yesterday and the outdoor staff were about the business of sawing the felled trees into usable lumber.

All of the foresters had expressed admiration of the precision with which the trees had been cut and the accuracy of their fall, not a one had struck another as tens of tonnes of tree had crashed down onto the attacking forces. It was only now as the branches were lopped off that Trent could bear witness to the effectiveness of oak as a weapon.

'Have you counted how many there are?' He asked the foreman.

'Twenty three under this one my Lord, mostly men but a couple o' women too... one or two of 'em it's hard to tell... seems there were some common robber types as well as them dark magic boyo's... should we call a priest or...?'

'No, they serve the Other, burn them. Any valuables are to be collected and distributed fairly at the end. Fairly you understand? I'll have no squabbles over a trinket or I'll confiscate the lot. Tell them.'

'Aye, my Lord, I'll tell 'em.'

'Joshua.' Trent addressed the archmage.

'Yes Lord Trent.'

'You seem troubled, is there aught amiss?'

'It is a sad time for us all... I mean look at all these... creatures! Who would have thought there could be so many? Why would they...? I suppose I already know the answer to that... forgive me my Lord, for not answering you properly but you see I lost a good friend... Philip, you met him I believe?'

'Briefly.'

'Yes... well he was my... friend... I must mourn him as I continue my duties.'

'You have my deepest sympathies Joshua. I have duties of my own to attend to in the house, would you be good enough to join me for supper?'

'I would be honored... but there is no need...'

'I offer not out of necessity but kindness, will you join me?'

'I will, and thank you my Lord.'

Trent made his way back to his horse and rode away. He had never been comfortable with the duty his father had laid on his shoulders, as the younger son he had thought he would have been able to devote himself to music and... to be honest with himself... drinking and carousing, dancing sleeping and occasionally... oh and perhaps a little gambling too.

Father though had other ideas and he had quite literally thrown Trent in to deep water, just as he had when Trent was six and Vincent wanted him to learn how to swim. The only aspect of his burden that gave him a sense of pride was his care of his sister. He touched his cheek as he thought of her, still sore. He hoped a few days would suffice to assuage her anger and restore her good opinion of him. He missed her.

* * *

'Lady Jane? May we sit with you?'

Surprised at the interruption Jane looked up from her conversation with Jodie at the luncheon table in the refectory to see Lady Quinn's friends, Cassandra, Anastasia and Tio-Fan standing nervously nearby.

Lord Charles looked up from his plate at the other end of the table with a startled expression which slowly turned into a leer. The junior archmage that Trent had engaged to watch over his sister looked up from her plate but held herself aloof from the students as usual and said nothing.

Although not the companions she would have chosen for herself Jane was far too well brought up to turn down such a polite request. 'Yes of course, please seat yourselves.'

A moment later Kevin Thomasson and Brittney Stevensdottir arrived and looked chagrined that there was only one place available. After a whispered conversation Kevin stalked away and Britney began 'Lady Jane, may I...'

'Of course, take a seat.'

Jane to Jodie:_ The outcast table is suddenly very crowded don't you think?_

Jodie kept an imapassive expression but in her mind she shared a laugh with Jane. A moment later Kevin arrived back carrying a heavy oak chair he'd purloined from somewhere and plonked himself down on at at the end of the table giving Charles a dirty look as he did so.

'You're welcome to join us too Master Kevin.' Jane quipped but the irony in her voice sailed straight over his head. The staff looked a little annoyed but served the newcomers anyhow. Everyone looked enviously at the superior fare on the plates of Jane and Jodie and no one seemed to notice that Charles was going to great lengths to conceal his plate and he also didn't seem to be enjoying his food very much.

'Lady Jane...'

'Yes Lady Cassandra.'

'Have you heard from Lady Quinn or Lady Daria? Are they well, we have heard so many rumors...'

'Yes, they're both well and you shouldn't listen to rumors.'

Cassandra colored a dark red but dared not speak against a lady of Jane's status. Swallowing her injured pride she politely asked if Jane could tell them the truth of what had happened. Jane noted with surprise that they seemed to be genuinely concerned about their friend and relented somewhat, giving an abridged but truthful account of the events.

The Oriental Princess, who normally never showed much interest in anything other than her own reflection spoke what sounded like a question in her own language, after a moment from the air her translation spell uttered 'Doo yoou meeaan tooo saaay Laaady Quinnn foouughht theee eneeemmyy heerrselllfff?'

'Yes, she fought, bravely and well, she slew two of the darkmages and injured many more, you should be rightly proud of your friend.'

Anastasia was clutching her cheeks and hyperventilating. 'Oh Gods!OhGodsOhGodsOhGodsOhGods...' Jodie, who seemed to have been communicating aethereally with someone for a moment, gave a wry smile and put her hand on Anastasia's head. The girl instantly calmed down and might have fallen off the bench in a faint if Jodie had not been ready to catch her. In a few short moments she had regained her composure and was even smiling a little foolishly. Jodie was trying hard to suppress a smirk.

Lady Cassandra had been doing some deep thinking of her own while this charade played out. One thing to be thankful for was that she had never followed through on her mother's advice and challenged Quinn to a duel. Such things were not uncommon among students and even encouraged as valuable lessons on the basis that there was normally very little harm they could do to one another but it occurred to Cassandra that she might have been lucky to escape such an encounter with her life! No, she must follow her own idea and become and remain Lady Quinn's best friend. It was the other news she'd heard that she needed to clarify now.

'Lady Jane, forgive me but I have one more question.'

Jane sighed around a mouthful of apple pie then she swallowed and indicated that Cassandra should go ahead and ask.

'Is it true that the Duke of the House of Morgendorffer and all of his family were murdered?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so.'

'That is a tragedy indeed...'

'Why do you ask, you have something else on your mind?'

'Then Lady Quinn's father is now the Duke? I mean there are no other brothers or cousins or anything... are there?'

'No, you're right, Lord Jakob is now the Duke of House Morgendorffer as well as the Baron of Makteer and I think the sons had other titles as well.'

'Ah, I thought so. Thank you.' Cassandra put her hand on the table where it was quickly grasped by her two friends and they proceeded to commune silently, ignoring their food.

Jane to Jodie: _What was that all about?_

Jodie to Jane: _Don't you see, without any other family and unless Lord Jakob sires a son Lady Daria and Lady Quinn will bestow a Duchy and a Baronetcy respectively on their husbands. They are now the most eligible ladies in the land, I notice the Upstart has worked that out for himself, do you see his face?_

Jane to Jodie: _Yes, the toad! Daria especially would be worth far more than her weight in gold in that case._

Jodie to Jane:_ Indeed, much like yourself of course as daughters of a Duke they are even high ranking enough to marry a Prince. One of the Princes Royal is not married am I right?_

Jane to Jodie: _(Shock and sadness) Yes you're right, like me, one of them could be forced to marry a Prince._

Jodie to Jane:_ But surely that's what every maiden wants? To marry a Prince? It would be so romantic!_

Jane to Jodie:_ You obviously have never met Prince Eiric!_

* * *

Many leagues to the East the House of Morgendorffer and its entourage was proceeding along the high road to Mittenstan through fields of cabbages and root vegetables, the region known as Highland's Kitchen Garden. Their day had begun with the dawn but their progress had been balked at the foot of the causeway by a long line of carts waiting to pay their toll and pass the turnpike.

Lord Jakob, who would happily give a gift worth the price of a horse with a smile had a habit of getting worked up about trivial expenses. He had railed and whined about the one schilling toll per coach until his wife had taken his hand, instantly calming him. In reminding him that he was now one of the wealthiest men in the Empire she had subtly suggested something else.

Believing it to be his own idea he had revived the ancient custom of the "dole" and walked to the head of the line. Kneeling as a supplicant he had offered to pay the toll of the first hundred peasants in the line and in return asked only for their prayers for his brother's family. It had taken two hours but they finally got to the base of the escarpment to begin their ascent. Normally it was slow going but the mage powered coaches made easy meat of it leaving the mounted Northmen struggling to keep up.

At a communal rest area atop the cliff the ladies prepared a meal for their escorts as both men and horses were exhausted. Lady Daria noticed that some of his men were making some crude jokes at Mack's expense. Obviously her demonstration of power to him the previous evening had not gone unnoticed and many of them seemed to think it was unmanly for him to be so discomfited by a mere chit of a girl. Mack glowered but refused to rise to the bait.

'Master Gregor, may I have a word?'

'Aye lady, whit ken I do f'ya?'

'Your men... they seem to think your Captain is weak.'

'Aye, weel, he shouldna le' tha' happen to 'im, ye ken.'

'I am an archmage, do your men think they could have done better against me?'

'Weel, I ken ye ha' a staff an all but yer nay bigger than a bairn, we're warriors ye ken, there's nay time for foolishness in battle.'

'I see, get your men ready, you're about to be attacked.'

'Wha? Where...? I dinna see...'

'By me, I'm going to knock them all down and take their weapons away, better make sure they're ready, I wouldn't want them thinking I caught them by surprise. You have one minute.' Daria sat down on the grass and laid her staff across her knees. It was hard to tell but she could have been napping she was so still. Gregor was really annoyed by the tiny half smile that played around her lips.

'CLAN MACKENZIE! ON YER FEET! SWORDS OUT! GE' IN A DEFENSIVE LINE! NOO!'

Like the professional soldiers they were it took only seconds for them to be in readiness, casting about them looking for the enemy. They were an intimidating sight and many other travelers nearby hastily packed up and made haste away. Gregor was a little alarmed to notice that Mack appeared to be trying to move or speak without success. He turned to the girl on the ground and glowered at her threateningly. He barked an order and his men lined up behind and to each side of him in an arrow formation.

After a while when nothing seemed to be happening he growled 'Weel lassie, when are ye gonna ge' started?'

She turned her head toward him and raised an eyebrow. 'Start? Why, I'm already finished.'

Gregor whirled around and his jaw dropped. His men were all lying on the ground unconscious. Furthermore they were all not only weaponless but stark naked! He spun back to face the girl. 'Wha' di 'ya do tae me men, eh?'

'You really want to know?'

'Aye I...' In retrospect he should have thought that through before answering as in the blink of an eye he had pitched onto his face and lost consciousness.

Daria made sure her sister and Maman, both still laughing hysterically, were out of sight with her behind the coaches when the men came to. There was much muttering and grumbling but no one spoke of it again and the jokes about Mack ceased immediately.

Finally, well past noon they continued Eastward.

* * *

The mundane details of the journey were of little consequence to the inhabitants of the lead coach. The family were joined by Captain Mack and the journey became a lesson in basic shieldcraft. Jakob particularly seemed to have a problem with his daughter becoming his schoolteacher and seemed to be wavering in his commitment to become an archmage after all.

It was resolved when Daria fell to her knees and took both of his hands in her own.

Daria:_ Father, I beg you, do this. If not for yourself or our family or the realm please do it for me._

Jakob:_ You? But you are already so powerful and wise! You don't need me._

Daria:_ Don't say that! Father, of course I need you I... You know of the oaths I took, I know you fear to take them but hear me. There are things I know now, things I am only allowed to know because of my oaths. Terrible things, troubling things. I ask you, who should I confide in, who can guide me better than my own father?_

Jakob leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Aloud he said. 'Yes daughter, I will do this for you. Now, how do you stop the fireball from burning your hand as you cast it?'

Daria smiled.

The sun was heading for the Western horizon when they came in sight of the city.


	26. Chapter 25

_**The Mageborn Cynic: Part 3 Chapter 3**_

The Northlanders remained at an inn by the Western Gate of Mittenstan but, at the family's invitation, Mack accompanied the Morgendorffers to the townhouse not far from the ViceRegal Palace. It was a somber procession that turned into the coachyard at the rear of the house.

Although they had only lived a few streets away for years the enmity between Jakob and Lukas was such that they had had little social contact and the two girls had never before set foot in the house. They were greeted by a middle aged woman who introduced herself as the housekeeper, Anna. She explained that there was only a small staff as the late Duke Lukas had used it but rarely, preferring to keep to his estate in the northern region of the Plateau. The only family member who habitually resided in the house was Jakob's nephew, Merton, when he was not away on duty with his regiment.

Unfortunately the entirety of Lukas' branch of the family were under the roof together for the last time. Pausing only to doff their traveling clothes Jakob led the family to the private chapel where the four remaining Morgendorffers wept and prayed and comforted each other. The sight of the two little boys, murdered by assassins, was particularly heart rending.

The funerals were to take place in Mittenstan Cathedral on the morrow. Jakob vowed to stand vigil beside his brother's body for the whole night. As was tradition in that region the family would fast until after the requiem and interment but Helena insisted that Mack and the other archmages take themselves to the kitchen and have some supper.

A little later Mack was seated at the staff refectory table enjoying a generous serving of brown bread, cheese and pickled onions with three of the mages. He thought it was time to take the opportunity to get to know them.

'Ladies and sir, as I've been introduced by Lord Jakob you probably know my name is Michael but I prefer ye ta call me Mack. I know I've heard each of your names but I confess I cannae remember which name belongs to who.'

'Greetings Mack, I am Archmage Edward Rickardssen, may I present my sister, Archmage Liliana Rickardsdottir and Archmage the Lady Hortensia Fille du Chez DeBlanc. But in this time and place I think we can dispense with formality. I an Ned, this is Lila and this is Aitch.'

Mack gave them all his most charming smile and was rewarded with friendly smiles in return. These mages were definitely his superiors in the craft and could have cold-shouldered him if they chose but the impromptu demonstration by Lady Daria at lunchtime today had shown that they all had much to learn, particularly when it came to magical defense and offense.  
Many generations had passed since the last magical war on this continent and almost all of those who'd gone to fight in the Hegemony a century ago had perished. There were mages in the military but they were mostly engaged in intelligence gathering and securing the safety of the high command. Other than the few who had taken Holy Orders and were dedicated to the pursuit and capture of darkmages and necromancers the average mageborn had never been in anything more serious than a tavern brawl.

The incident at the clifftop at lunchtime could have been avoided if Mack had given some thought to how the sight of him being taught a lesson by "a wee slip of a lass" would affect the notoriously proud and patriarchal Northmen. They thought his humiliation was an insult to them all and as mageborn like himself were rare in the North they really had no notion of what magic could achieve.

He discussed the incident with his three fellow diners to try and get a better understanding of what had happened and why Lady Daria had done what she did. He had been told since his first day in college that ostentatious displays were... not forbidden... but definitely frowned upon. He asked Ned what he thought.

'Well... to begin with although I have a staff I... don't look at me like that sister, I am aware of my oaths. I'm sorry Mack what I was trying to say was that although I'm an archmage my talents mostly lie in illusion, I could make you believe night was day but to do what she did... I wouldn't know where to start! That is one reason we never stop studying, we must always continue to test ourselves and stretch our limits. You'll find this out soon enough, you're on the list.'

'Wh... wha' list?' Mack asked, a little alarmed.

'The short list of mages who are to be fast tracked to archmage level, it's why you're being given special instruction, were you not told?'

'Not very much, tae tell the truth... the mages... I mean the instructors truly believe I'm good enough?'

'Not nearly, not yet anyhow.' Lila retorted. 'But they believe you have the potential.'

Mack brooded on that for a while, then returned to his first topic. 'All right I understand she had to demonstrate her power to the lads but... why did she have to shame them like tha', they'll hate her forever because of it.'

'I think she did that for you Mack.' Aitch replied with some sympathy. 'They were laughing at you behind your back and it was undermining your authority, you're supposed to be the Captain are you not?'

'Yes, weell... but I woulda sorted it out myself given a little time.'

'We have no time, we are under threat even under this roof. Did you know that though it is a time of mourning Lady Daria aided by her sister are at this moment setting wards about the property, I can feel them from in here, they comfort me.'

Mack looked at Aitch with surprise. 'But ye're also an archmage surely you...'

'I what? I have never even fought a duel, I have power and I have read book after book but... you're a warrior chieftain, how many wars have you fought? How many battles? How many men have you killed?'

Mack shook his head and shrugged. 'None.'

'She has, her father and sister too, they have fought and killed and won a battle. We are all children who must learn at her knee. I have some small gift of prescience and though I cannot discern details I know dark times are coming. Should we survive and prevail against the Enemy we will all be blooded veterans come the dawn of that new day. As for what she did today your men must not only respect you as Captain but as a mage. She humiliated you without intent so she had to humiliate them more to set you above them again... and to teach them some manners. When we are once more on the road we should discuss tactics. It would not do for us to be at cross purposes should we be attacked and it will come down to the nature of the attackers.'

Lila gripped her friend's hand. 'Aitch your father would be so proud of you.'

'Would that he had lived to tell me so, then perhaps mine uncle would not have gambled away our fortune.'

'Ah, I wondered about that.' Mack said with a kind smile. 'Tis rare for a noble to hire herself out in that manner.'

'Noble yet in name but that is all master Mackenzie. Thank the Gods I am mageborn, my stipend sustains my mother and the young ones and with the gold from this venture we might even have something to celebrate with this Midwinter.'

'Do you think we will be attacked?' Lila asked a little nervously.

'I hope not, but then if you'd asked me last week I would have told you that tens of darkmages attacking a house in Lawndale was as likely as me catching a whale in the Avainn River.' Ned answered with a rueful smile. 'If we are let us hope it's something we can learn our lessons from and not die in the learning!'

'As we like tae say in the wee North.' Mack said as he rose and bowed to the others. 'I'll drink tae that!'

* * *

'Lord Charles, thank you for coming. And this is...?'

'Thank you Lord Trent may I present Mage Giovanni from our household staff. Giovanni, Lord Trent of House Hammond Lane.' The mage bowed extravagantly in the Toscan style, turning his hat three times and putting his right leg far behind him. Trent inclined his head politely in response.

Ushering them into the hallway Trent said. 'I was about to take supper with Archmage Joshua, would you care to join us or would you rather we do our business first?'

'With all due respect my Lord.' The mage replied obsequiously. 'I have communicated with my brother and we will be able to converse for you but it is not yet dawn in the Oriental Capitol and your Father and Jarl Ruttheimer are still abed. At your request they will break their fast together in an hour and your father Lord Vincent requested that we communicate then and it please thee my Lord.'

'Ah yes, I'd forgotten the time difference, in that event we have time for supper, please come this way.'

Charles looked slightly annoyed as he was not used to supping with someone he considered to be a servant but it was Lord Trent's house so he held his tongue.

As they walked to the dining room Trent asked. 'I see your robes are silver master Giovanni, you have yet to take the staff?'

'Alas my Lord, it is beyond me. To become an archmage you must be adept at all disciplines and I excel only at one, and in that I can only communicate at any distance with my twin. We are most fortunate to be in the employ of the noble House of Ruttheimer.'

Trent concealed a smile as he ushered his guests into the less formal family dining room, the main dining hall could seat a hundred but was draughty and the marble floor seemed to suck the heat out of the food so it was rarely used. Archmage Joshua stood as they entered, he looked tired and also looked as if he might have been lately weeping. After they'd eaten a simple but pleasant supper Trent got around to asking the question that was on his mind.

'Joshua... this morning I heard you wondering why so many of your fellows had turned to the dark and then you seemed to answer yourself... pray tell me, what conclusion had you drawn?'

'Forgive me Lord Trent but there is much I cannot disclose due to my oaths but... in general terms I think a lot of the attraction to the Cult of the One is due to the restrictions we mageborn put upon ourselves. It is of course necessary, if we were to rampage among the populace unchecked using our power at will we could wreak havoc... for a short while and then we would be exterminated. This has happened before as I'm sure you learned in your history lessons. We can maim and kill at a distance and some of us can even control lesser minds, we could make a pawn commit murder and we would walk away with impunity, or at least that is how it used to be. For millennia our legal system depended upon torture to wrest confessions, unfortunately it has been proven that with enough time you can make anyone confess to anything. Having a truthsayer's word accepted as evidence has greatly improved the veracity and fairness of the convictions and even the most powerful mages cannot circumvent it. Our annual examination by the Inquisition keeps us honest but...' Joshua paused and put his head down, wincing at a memory.

'I'm sorry if I have intruded on some private thing Joshua, if you do not wish to continue...'

'No my Lord Trent... I'm sorry it's just... I do not wish to embarrass anyone here but the Inquisition is a Church body and there are certain things which though not illegal are considered a sin by the clerical hierarchy...'

'I understand Joshua, such things do not matter to me, many boys at my old boarding school were... friendly to each other and I don't... what is the matter with you?' Trent turned and asked the silver robed mage testily as the man had fallen to his knees and was praying loudly in his own dialect. "Innaturale!" Seemed to figure quite prominently in his rantings.

Charles leaned forward and slapped him across the back of the head. 'Be still, you imbecile! How dare you show such disrespect to your betters. Apologize to the archmage immediately!'

Giovanni muttered some sort of apology to the black robed mage and then sat as far back into his seat as he could.

Joshua just looked sad. 'Such is my life, but I shan't complain, I have had much joy and if the Gods are willing, I may again. To return to your question my Lord we control ourselves and to some extent each other. We do not go about coercing weaker minds to submit to our will and service our vilest lusts and desires. We do not set others' robes ablaze or confuse their minds causing them to think they are afire and cast themselves into deep water to try to put it out. We do not cause them to lose control of their bladders or summon vipers into their underpants. No my Lord this we do not do.' Gianni had folded himself into a whimpering ball of misery during this speech although Joshua was not yet finished. 'We endure prejudice, bullying and derision... or at least most of us do. The one's that don't... well you've seen them, they sell their very souls into base slavery for what they consider to be the freedom to abuse their power.' Joshua paused and took a long drink from his wine goblet, then he looked Trent in the eye and with a crooked sort of smile he said. 'I'm sure you can comprehend this Lord Trent, after all as master of this Duchy are you not also its chief magistrate? Have you not the power to condemn a tenant to death should you find them guilty of some infraction of the law? Yes, I see you know what I'm saying, it's not having power it's how you weild it that matters. What hour is it? Is it not time to conatct your noble father and report the events of these last days?'

'It is Joshua and thank you. You, Giovanni, have you recovered sufficient of your wits to do your duty?' Giovanni nodded and bowed.

'Would you like me to remove myself outside while you have your meeting?' Charles interjected. Trent looked a little concerned and undecided at that, knowing that Charles' father at least would be privy to the conversation as would two members of their household staff but still... 'If it helps at all Lord Trent.' Charles added. 'Your delightful sister Lady Jane gave me an account of recent events today at luncheon.'

Trent looked a little startled at this. He hadn't been aware that Jane was friendly with the younger Ruttheimer but he supposed he should be glad that since her association with the House of Morgendorffer she seemed to be coming out of her shell somewhat. Charles was smiling pleasantly at him but there was something about that boy...

'No that won't be necessary, we will not of course be discussing any trade business... please feel free to add anything you feel is relevant. Giovanni, let us begin.'


	27. Chapter 26

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 3 Part 4**_

The Right Honorable Lady the Countess of Makteer, Tochter des Herzogs, Vicontessa di Mittenstan, the Lady Quinn Heloise Evangelina Bella Dolorosa Jakobsdottir of the Duchy of Morgendorffer was getting bored and trying desperately not to fidget. It had been three hours so far and the long winded speeches over the bodies of her uncle and his family were becoming unendurably tedious and repetitive.

Lukas had been a true son of his father, an arrogant blowhard soldier who never changed his mind about anything and treated everyone of lower rank, civil or military, with utter contempt. As a result he was liked, admired and respected throughout the region. The vast granite hexagonal basilica in the heart of Mittenstan was packed with nobles, church people, mages and commons all decked out in their finery for what was to them a big public occasion.

Quinn was well aware that privately her poor father was suffering terribly and having great difficulty in maintaining his composure. That morning as they'd sat in his brother's dining hall drinking tepid water he'd told the family about the long standing rivalry between himself and Lukas. It hadn't been like that when they were children, they had both lived in mortal terror of their father and poor little Lukas used to cling to his big brother for comfort and protection. As time had gone on though, perhaps out of self defense, Lukas had developed a boisterous and tough demeanor, eventually mimicking his father's taunts at Jakob's 'effeminate' magic tricks.

Sylvestre had refused to allow Jakob to attend a mage college and instead had forced him into the military academy which he had hated with a passion but endured without complaint. Lukas had seemed to take a delight in lording it over his big brother when the old man had picked him as his primary heir but Jakob had still harbored hopes for a reconciliation, hopes that now were dashed. Quinn knew that for all of her father's bluster he truly had a kind heart and loved his family and was devoted to his House. She could see the gleam of moisture in his eye but no tear would fall, not here, not in public.

_'Oh Gods! Will that old stick ever give it up and let us go to the crypt!'_ Quinn wailed silently as the High Priestess of Dhanu droned on about what great men and stalwarts of the Church Lukas and his sons had been. _'I'm starving! Oh please let it be over soon!'_

_'Have a care, sister.'_ Daria's voice echoed in her mind. _'Your thoughts are leaking out and if I can hear you, so could others.'_ Quinn slammed her shield down hard, mortified that anyone other than Daria might have overheard her. She quickly scanned the ranks of Archmages across the aisle from her, none of them seemed to be giving her any knowing looks so perhaps she was safe. Still, it was worrying to have made such a slip, if something could leak out then something could get in, Daria's lessons and cryptic warnings were starting to make a lot of sense.

The seemingly endless sermons finally petered out and a line of people formed all waiting to say a few words of comfort to the grieving family. At least that's what tradition dictated they were there for but many of them, taking their cue from the late Duke Lukas, had obviously prepared thinly veiled insults and derogatory comments which they were attempting to pass off as condolences. Quinn could tell by the way her mother, Helena, resplendent in a long sable cloak and her face covered by a fine black lace veil clung to her husband's arm that it was taking all of her will power to contain the impending explosion of his wrath.

After a moment Daria stood and went to her father's side. She did not speak or interact in any way with the people in the line but instead she stood, staff in hand and still as the statues of bygone saints that adorned the cathedral and allowed her presence alone to dissuade those who would mock her father.

Not to be outdone Quinn stood up beside her mother on her father's left side. She adjusted the scabbard holding her new wand so it sat like a sword at her hip and she posed like one of the palace guard, her hand resting on its hilt. She knew she did not have the gravitas of her sister who was as still as if she were graven from marble so instead she amused herself imagining becoming a darkmage and killing these repulsive cretins in the most gruesome manner possible. She would set that one afire, peel his pimply skin away with a flensing knife, raise her up to the roof of the cathedral and drop her on her arrogant head! Her thoughts may have been shielded but the ferocious expression on her face more than made up for it. The combined menace of the House of Morgendorffer was sufficient to still the tongues of virtually all and the line moved by at a much faster clip.

The nobility were followed by various tradespeople and guild members and finally came Lukas' steward and senior retainers accompanied by a representative group of peasants from the Ducal estates in Loughrea in the Northern Plateau. These last knelt to kiss Jakob's signet ring in a gesture of obedience and fealty.

Fortunately the ceremony in the freezing cold crypt beneath the cathedral was brief and once the deceased had been given back to the bosom of the Mother the family finally emerged into a blustery afternoon. Dark clouds threatening rain were roiling in from the east as they climbed into their carriage for the short ride to the ViceRegal Palace where a banquet was to take place. Quinn would have preferred to go back to the Morgendorffer townhouse to relieve herself and change out of these ghastly funeral clothes but once again, duty prevailed.

As she queued with the rest of the noblewomen outside the ladies' convenience she was surprised to hear her name being called. 'Lady Quinn! Lady Quinn!'

She turned to see who it was but wild horses couldn't have dragged her from her place in the line. She recognized the three girls of course, Miss Thracia Linden, Miss Lucinda Braun and Lady Tatiana DeVere, her former classmates and friends from Mittenstan Magical Academy. She smiled a little crookedly at them as they approached, wishing she could magic the urine away. She'd noticed neither her mother nor her sister were in the line so perhaps there was some delicate secret they hadn't told her. There were a few unsavory comments from women in the line who thought the three were cutting in. Abashed, the trio made a hasty retreat and Quinn promised to seek them out in the banqueting hall.

Not long after a much more relaxed Lady Quinn entered the central hall which today was decorated with silken hangings both in the Vice-Regal crimson and Morgendorffer maroon and black. Not ready to chat to anyone just yet she made a beeline for the sideboards to finally break her fast with some aperitifs. The formal meal would not be for another hour or two and she was famished. When her stomach had stopped grumbling Quinn took time to look around the large room. Daria was over the far side amid a group of black robed archmages that included the faculty from her former college. None of them was speaking but they seemed to be surrounded by a kind of exclusion zone and she knew they'd be communing telepathically. Many of them looked as if they were hearing bad news for the first time, only Daria appeared calm, the rest were angry, fearful, thoughtful... or nauseous. For the first time in her life Quinn found herself wishing she could partake of their discussions.

Over there was her father, surrounded by burghers from the city and with a flush of anger she noticed they seemed to be trying to get him to accept some trade agreements and where...? Ah there she is, her Maman was doing her 'Butterfly' act, circulating from group to group offering a smile or a word in someone's ear. Quinn knew that was a technique she'd have to master herself. Oh! Here come the girls.

Before long not just her three old friends but many students from the 'popular' clique had surrounded her and were plying her with questions about meeting the Emperor, living in Lawndale and her new school. None of them seemed to have heard of the attack on her home for which she thanked the Gods with a silent prayer.

'My goodness, Quinn, is that your cousin's old wand? It's enormous! What happened to that lovely white spruce one you used to have? That one is so clumpy and inelegant!' Lucinda asked with an obvious sneer in her voice.

Quinn knew what Cindy was trying to do, after all she wasn't being very subtle about it but with all that had happened lately she wasn't about to back down from the challenge the way she used to. 'What, this?' She said, drawing it out. 'I had to have a heavier gauge wand made when I burned out my old one.'

'Oh do be serious Quinn, surely you don't think we're so gullible as to believe that YOU burned out a wand? You probably sat on it or something.'

'Oh come on Cindy, even you know a wand cannot be broken except by great force or strong magic.'

'But Quinn...' Thracia asked nervously. 'What could you possibly have been doing to burn out your wand? I mean...'

'Honestly Thrace, I don't want to say too much about it but we were attacked by darkmages and in self defense I had to kill two of them.'

There was some laughter from the group which faded out when they realized Quinn didn't appear to be joking. She stood with her arms folded and the half meter long mahogany wand resting on her shoulder, her foot tapping on the flagstones and a dangerous expression on her face.

'Are you all questioning my word?'

'NO!' Not at all.' 'Of course not...but...'

'I could believe that other girl, your second cousin or whatever she is could...'

'DAMMIT LUCINDA SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU KNOW THAT!'

'Well _YOU_ used to say...'

'Well I was wrong to do that, I explained it to you before or are you too dense to understand?'

'Really Quinn I don't think...'

'That's right, you don't. Why do you think we're here? We came to bury half of our House! Do you not see... OH FIE! Why am I wasting my time trying to explain reality to you people, you'll find out soon enough when the Other comes back to Mittenstan or have you forgotten already what happened at Midsummer? What my sister did for you? How we were all duped for years by those two... creatures?'

Quinn suddenly realized she was the center of attention in the room, all other conversation had ceased. She shut her eyes tight and tried to calm her breathing. After a moment she opened her eyes again and in a normal, almost conversational tone began by quoting scripture. 'I was blind but now I see. My sister has opened my mind and I can now see through all glamor. I was fooled like everyone else and I truly believed my sister was going mad! I... I tried to distance myself from her I pretended she wasn't... I denied her... I was wrong and I thank the Gods she has forgiven me and I pray I have the strength and endurance to live up to the faith she has placed in me.'

She raised her voice again and addressed the room. 'I am Quinn Jakobsdottir of the House of Morgendorffer. We are Morgendorffer. Many here have shown my Father, the Duke, and my beloved sister the Archmage less than their due respect. Would any of you care to explain that to me now? Anyone?' She glared at the crowd but none would meet her eye. Jakob and Helena came to her and each stood behind her and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. Daria approached and dipped a curtsey to her sister, then came to stand at her side. Without a word the four of them stepped forward and marched out of the room, people scattering left and right to make way for them.

They remained silent on the ride to their house where they hustled all of the servants away and barricaded themselves in the kitchen. Only when they were alone did they relax and Jakob permitted himself to roar with laughter. 'Did.. did... did you see their faces! Oh! This is too rich!'

Helena was laughing too. 'Oh dear Gods why were my sisters not there? Or my Maman? I would so loved to have had that to rub into their faces, especially Maman. Oh ma fille douce... I am so proud of you!'

'You're not angry with me?' Quinn asked a little nervously.

'No child.' Her father answered with a kind smile. 'You said what each of us were thinking, had I to endure another quarter hour of those... Enough, enough, what shall we eat? I haven't cooked since military school but I'm sure I can concoct something edible. Now help me look for the chilli peppers.'

'No Father!'


	28. Chapter 27

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 4 Part 1 **_

The following day Jakob completed the task of settling his brother's affairs in Mittenstan and at first light the day after that they set out on the northern highway toward Loughrea. They were joined by Captain Mack and the Clan Mackenzie at the city gate but were also accompanied by Lukas' steward Ruttger Emuir and estate foreman James Nördlich traveling on horseback. The peasants and other retainers would follow along in the slower farm carts.

The heavy rain of the previous day had eased down to a fine drizzle that clung to cloaks and hair and the legs of the riders were covered with mud. The road was also sticky and rutted which slowed them down somewhat. The mood of the party was sombre and tempers were short. At least those in the coaches were dry but the bumpy ride wasn't particularly restful. The only members of the group who were in better humor were Helena and Jakob who were making sheep's eyes at each other and holding hands like lovers in a novella. It had taken a lot of hammering on their bedroom door to rouse them that morning. Daria and Quinn were embarrassed by this display and the knowing smiles it engendered but everyone else was too polite to comment.

True to her word Lady Hortensia called a counsel at the midday break so they could all discuss their disposition in the event of an attack. Gregor looked as if he was about to object to discussing battle plans with a woman but Daria turned her insectile gaze on him which stilled his tongue. The basic tactics were simple enough. Magical attack, soldiers get behind the archmages, physical attack, everyone gets behind the soldiers and everyone tries to stay out of everyone else's way.

After the soldiers had been dismissed a rather more esoteric discussion took place among the mageborn. Helena possessed little or no power other than to subtly confuse minds so she excused herself from the planning. Of the remaining ten only Daria, Jakob and Quinn had actually fought and defended themselves so an argument ensued about how best to train. Nobody had any useful ideas so eventually Daria sighed. 'It's down to me, isn't it? Why is it always... No, it doesn't matter... Listen, I will play the role of darkmage, attacking without warning but in a harmless fashion so you all can practice defending yourselves and each other. All right?' Everyone thought this would be jolly good fun until she began.

Ned, whom she had dubbed "Master Pig Farmer" since his slip that first evening with their protective glamor was the first to experience a sneak attack from the Hellsbane. It took the form of an assault by an invisible cloud of angry hornets. Stinging every exposed patch of skin mercilessly while he tried in vain to fight them off. Next he tried firing fireballs at Daria to make her stop, mild at first but increasing in intensity until he was firing at her with all of his power but she just deflected it away from her seat on the front of the family coach. Much damage was done to trees and hedgerows but Daria just kept smiling gently at him until he finally found it within himself to shield his own skin instead of lashing out. That at least was effective and he was finally able to sit properly in his saddle. A fact for which his horse, at least, seemed to be grateful.

All of the others were laughing at him which of course is when Daria struck each of them with the same attack, including her father and sister. Mack actually fell off his horse and Lila threw herself into a pond trying to make it stop. They all got their shields in place eventually but it took a long while before a sopping wet Lila calmed down enough to stop trying to attack Daria with everything from lightning bolts to her fists.

By the time they'd reached the foothills of the northern range all of their shields were much stronger and they were in a state of wary readiness that surpassed the professional mercenaries. After a brief halt to rest and water the horses Daria announced they'd be starting the real lessons on the morrow. Everyone groaned.

The sun was close to the Western horizon but it was less than two leagues to Loughrea so they decided to press on rather than set up camp. Ned was confident he could provide enough light even at night for them to stay on the road safely. The last rays of the sun glinted off a distant tower where the Morgendorffer banner flew at half mast. In olden times that had been the lookout for the original fastness of the Dorffer Clan who ruled these mountains. In these modern times there would be no garrison there, just a caretaker.

The road rose up between high banks and leveled out to cross a bridge leading to a canyon that curved to the right and out of sight. The surface was well kept and white stones marked the margins. They proceeded at a respectable trotting pace. The prospect of fireside, food and rest on everone's minds.

'Daria.'

'Yes Quinn.'

'What d'you suppose those two are up to?' Quinn had her head stuck out of the coach window and was gazing behind them. Daria turned her perception in that direction and understood why Quinn was puzzled. The steward and foreman had fallen well behind and seemed to be arguing. Emuir was wheedling and Nördlich was adamantly refusing whatever it was. Emuir then looked up to where they were, seized Nördlich's reins from him and kicked his horse into a gallop forcing the other man to follow as they dashed into the woods. Daria was stunned for a moment then turned her perception forward to where Gregor, riding in the van as was his habit, had just entered the canyon.

'ALARM!' She roared, both mentally and magically augmenting her physical voice. 'TAKE COVER!' She brought the coach to a halt so she could get out and use her staff to shield them. It was too late though, they were already under attack. She could hear the whistle and thunk of arrows, men shouting, horses squealing and from closeby a woman's scream. She emerged just in time to see Gregor topple from his saddle, a yard long arrow, thick as a man's thumb prodruding from his head. She raised her staff augmenting the shield that had been thrown up by Ned, Friedrich, Anders and Molly. She had no time to worry about Lila and Aitch just now.

The soldiers had gotten their horses off the road and into the little cover offered by the trees and rocks in this stretch. They all carried short battle bows designed to be used from horseback but they were less than useless uphill and at this range. Fortunately the shield was good and the hail of arrows was being deflected. She communed with the other mages in the shield to make sure they could hold firm then withdrew her support, the shield shrank a little but still covered them. She used her farsight ability to assess their danger. There were about thirty men on either side of the canyon, all armed with longbows. They looked like outlaws and highway robbers, hard bitten criminals she judged. She double checked to make sure there were no darkmages among them then returned to herself.

Quinn and Jakob had their wands out and were casting fireballs blindly at the hilltops without much effect. Controlling the fury that threatened to burst from her she reached out to her loved ones._ 'No Father, sister, you do it like this.'_ She found a mass of shale perilously stacked on a steep slope and worked it loose with her kinesis. It didn't take much to make it start to slide and as tons of stone tumbled down she diverted the energy and used it to hoist dozens of rocks and small boulders into the air. It required little effort to control their fall and in moments terrified screams and curses started to be heard from the right hand hill and the rain of arrows ceased from that quarter.

'_Daria I don't know how to...'_

_'Yes you do, I showed you before, clasp your left hands and work in tandem.'_ Suddenly understanding Jakob stood behind his younger daughter and took her left hand in his. Pointing their wands together they found more lose rock and duplicated Daria's method. They didn't have her strength or accuracy but it was enough to stop the archers so the other mages could drop their shield and turn to the attack.

'Mack.' Daria called. 'Get ready to go up there and finish them off.'

'But... Gregor's...'

'Yes he is and you're the Captain so are you going to sit behind a tree and cry or are you going to go up there and do your job?' Daria was far too angry to mollycoddle the boy. It seemed to work though, Mack stood out from cover and looked over his men.

'Alan, ge' up, I need ye tae lead yer men up tha' side.'

'But my Daddy's...'

'I know your Daddy's dead kinsman, now I just ga' ya an order. Ge' up noo and do as yer told.'

'I'll no forgeh' this Mack.'

'Guid, now go take i' out on those laddies eh? There's a path by yon white rock there d'ye ken? Righ', you lot, swords oot, follae me.'

'Ned, can you light their... Ned? Oh Gods, Lila, oh no. Freddy, Anders, can you make enough light? Good, go with the clansmen. Molly, please look to the other wounded.' Everyone obeyed Daria without question, no one stopped to wonder when it was that she became the leader of their expedition but an authoritative voice was always welcome in a crisis.

Daria went to kneel by Aitch and her mother who were attempting to treat Lila. With no regard to modesty they had cut away her bodice to reveal the ugly black arrow protruding from her left breast. There were red bubbles on Lila's lips and her skin was turning blue. Aitch was cradling her head and using her own essence to keep her friend alive. They hadn't much time.

'Quinn.' Daria called, once again placed in a position of command. 'I need your delicate touch for this.' Her sister seemed reluctant to approach. 'What is it? It's just blood Quinn, get used to it, you're the one who thought she might become a healer, now come HERE.' Quinn could not resist that tone.  
'Now Quinn, touch your head to mine, I'm going to link to Chancellor Karl for instruction.'

Ned was nearby wailing and threatening and demanding to know what they were trying to do to his sister, they weren't healers! Helena heard Daria's unspoken instruction and gently reached out to touch his head. He instantly lay down and fell asleep. Able to concentrate now the Morgendorffer sisters worked together to remove the arrow and repair the damage to Lila's lung. Before long Lila started to breathe a little easier and her eyes fluttered open. She seemed a bit disoriented at first then her eyes focused on Daria. With a hint of a rueful smile she said. 'Well my teacher, this was an unexpected lesson, I shall maintain my shield diligently henceforth.'

Daria smiled back at her and nodded to her mother who put both Lila and Aitch to sleep. Quinn was standing a little way off breathing deeply as if to calm herself. Helena and Daria came to her side. 'Oh dear Quinn, you're covered in blood, let me...'

'No don't bother Maman, there are more wounded to be attended to, and the horses... I just needed to get ready, we can go now, I can manage.'

Half an hour later it was fully dark when Mack and the clansmen returned down the canyon leading Gregor's horse which had bolted with an arrow in its rump. Quinn went to help Molly deal with the poor beast, finally able to make a joke about it being the end for this dress anyhow. Once he'd been shown how to do it Jakob was maintaining a fair degree of illumination in their immediate vicinity and there was a fire going in the middle of the road.

'Did you get them all?' Daria asked Mack. He looked at his cousin who nodded.

'Aye, I think so.'

'Anyone hurt?'

'No, no' us anyhow. What's our situation here?'

'We lost four men and five horses, some wounded but they're all right now.'

'Wha'?' Alan shouted. 'Wha aboot ma Daddy?'

'I'm sorry Alan, he was dead before he hit the ground, we can heal injuries but we can't raise the dead.'

'Ach, whisht. What use are ye then?'

'ALAN! Howld yer tongue, ye'll no speak like tha' to Lady Daria, d'ye hear me?' Alan scowled at him then turned and stalked away muttering.

'Are we in good order here? Are we secure?' Daria asked. Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. 'Then perforce there is another task I must undertake. Do not disturb me for the nonce, oh and could somebody cook something?'

Daria appeared calm but inwardly she was still seething with rage. It took a lot of effort to get into the correct frame of mind so she could leave her physical body and seek out her quarry. A quick scan of the nearby hills found only one of their assailants hiding behind some rocks but he was bleeding so badly she knew he probably wouldn't last til morning. She turned her perception southward and in a surprisingly short time found what she was looking for. Emuir and Nördlich had set up a tent and the steward was attempting to cook sausages on little spiked sticks held over the flames. Nördlich seemed to be in a pit of misery, refusing to even look at the other man. Emuir on the other hand was upbeat and chatty.

'I told you Jim, they'll all be gone by now, no more Morgendorffers ordering us about, treating us like slaves. No, we're on the pig's back I tell ye.'

'We're on the gallows you fool. We've... no, not me YOU have betrayed our lawful overlord! Do you think the Viceroy will just hand the Duchy to you? You must be mad!'

'No, no, no Jim boy, I've no interest in the duchy, just the contents of that room you've got the key of hanging round your neck.'

'The Duke's strongroom! You are mad! You'll never get away with it!'

'Who's to stop me, eh? Lukas is dead, Jakob's dead or dying now, the only ones who know about the gold are you and me mate, we're rich men!'

'No, I never agreed to this, I'll have no part of it, I'm not a murderer, nor am I a thief. I'm an honest man, me. My family have served well and true for generations, I'll not betray them.'

'Fine, all the more for me then, just hand over the key, there's a good lad.' Emuir's voice had lost it's bantering tone and turned cold. Nördlich only now realized there was a crossbow pointing at his head.

'No Ruttger, you couldn't, you wouldn't.'

'Give me the key.'

'No I said, I swore an oath on my family's honor. It's more than my life is worth to give you that key.'

'I was afraid you'd say that Jim. Jim?'

'Yes Ruttger?'

'Goodbye.'

Daria winced at the noise the steel bolt made as it struck Jim in the eye and came out the back of his head. He rocked back and then pitched forward into the fire.

'Dammit Jim!' Ruttger said as he pulled him out. 'You've ruined half me dinner.'

Daria had seen and heard enough. Though it was a dark overcast night she could easily discern the shape of the landscape and memorize his position. She returned to herself and called for Mack.

'I need a couple of good scouts who can operate in the dark. I need you to fetch someone for me.'

'Who?'

'Emuir, the steward, he set this ambush up.'

'He what?' Jakob shouted. 'He served my father since he was a boy, I never would have believed he would betray us. GODS! What is the world coming to?'

Alan arrived out of the shadows. 'Did ye say this mon is responsible for a' this, for ma daddie's death?'

'Yes but I want him alive. Or at least alive enough to answer my questions and I don't have a necromancer to talk to his corpse.'

'Wha' aboot after ye question him?'

'Oh then you can have him, agreed Master Alan?'

'Agreed Lady, noo, where is he?'

Daria told him and he called his brothers and prepared to leave. 'Before you go Alan. Please bring back the body of the foreman, Nördlich. He was innocent in this and deserves to be given to his family. We're going to press on to Schloss Morgendorffer, we'll see you there.' Alan nodded curtly and left.

They loaded the bodies of Gregor and the other dead into one coach and helped Lila and the wounded men into the other. The family rode on the drivers' seats and the servants rode on the roof as they set off once again for Jakob's birthplace.


	29. Chapter 28

_Warning: This update contains one scene of torture._

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 4 Part 2**_

Quinn awoke early in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She didn't know who this apartment had belonged to previously but it obviously hadn't been properly aired out in a while judging by the slight moldy smell of damp coming from the drapes and that dark patch on the wall by the window.

She went to the garderobe and used the privy then rang the bell for her maid. Her own three maids had remained behind in Lawndale so she had been assigned a woman who had formerly served Lady Alicia, Lord Tomas' wife and the mother of the two little boys who'd been murdered. That could be why she seemed to be on the verge of tears all the while and disinclined to chat.

Dressing quickly Quinn asked the woman to fetch traveling cloaks for both of them as she wanted to go outside to have a look around before breaking her fast and confessed she needed a guide through the labyrinthine corridors of her family's ancestral home. She also felt the need to get out into the fresh air as there seemed to be something dour and oppressive about the castle, perhaps the ghost of old Silvestre Canis still roamed the halls.

As she walked she was surprised to find that she wished she was going to school to meet with her friends and chat about dresses and other inconsequential things. She sighed.

'I understand why your Ladyship is so burdened with sadness.' The maid spoke up voluntarily for the first time, tears in her eyes and a wail in her voice. 'We are all stricken with horror at what has occurred under this roof. The tragic loss of our noble Lady and her boys especially has crushed my heart. Oh! What will become of us all? What will we do? The Duke is dead! The House of Morgendorffer is in ruins!'

Quinn looked at her coolly. They had just crossed the covered bridge that joined the front gate of the castle to the shore. 'Tell me Phyllis.' She asked with deceptive mildness. 'I know why the flag flies at half-mast but why are those hanging banners being unfurled on the battlements?' As she spoke maroon and black banners, twenty feet long, were rolling down the outside of various walls of the complex interconnected structure.

'Oh, they're to signify that the Duke is in residence but he's… perhaps your father ordered it to honor the Duke or something like that.'

'No Phyllis, it is as you said, they signify that the Duke is in residence. Don't forget it again. Now wait here until I return, I am going to take that road by the lakeshore for a little distance then I will require you to guide me to the dining room.' The woman flushed but Quinn could have cared less. Her father was the Duke, no one else, he was the Duke as he always should have been.

There was a paved road that followed the curve of the lake from the castle to the seven arched bridge that led into the town of Loughrea. She paused before the bridge and turned to have her first good look at Schloss Morgendorffer.

The original keep was lost in the mélange of additions and extensions that had accrued over the centuries. Although still highly defensible it had softened out and had more of the air of a stately home than a fortress. The castle and town had been built at the narrow southern end of a vast long lake fed by numerous mountain streams. Just below the town it emptied into a deep, fast-flowing river that wound out through the hills and watered the fertile plains they'd driven through yesterday. A slim trading vessel was availing of the breeze to wend its way upstream. Several smaller boats were on the lake fishing. The sun gleamed off the pristine clear waters and the snow flecked heights of the northern range were reflected in its glassy surface.

Across the lake on the Eastern shore were orderly rows of tents and cookfires. She recalled how the previous night as they'd crossed the bridge and seen the fires stretching into the distance she'd feared they were to be attacked again.

'Whose army is that Father?' She'd asked, more afraid than she cared to let on.

'Mine.' He'd answered with a mournful sigh.

Quinn gazed angrily at the view across the lake. It was almost too perfect a morning for the mood she was in. She tried skipping some pebbles across the surface the way she'd seen some boys do it but they just went splash. She picked up a few larger stones and heaved them in, causing ripples that propagated far out across the water. That seemed to satisfy her more, after a few minutes of this she was panting and sweating in a very unladylike manner. She turned her head to blow an errant tress away from her eyes just in time to see the family coach coming across the bridge from the town. Puzzled, she took the few steps back up to the road hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was inside.

She needn't have worried. The coach stopped close by and a young woman garbed as a Dhanuan nun in a high wimple and dark gray worsted robe got out and approached her. 'Have I the honor of addressing the Lady Quinn?' She asked in a barely audible voice.

'Yes, I am she.'

'Would you come to the coach please, there's someone who wants to meet with you.' Quinn gestured for the nun to lead the way and followed after, curious.

The door of the carriage was open and Quinn could see three other younger nuns and one much older, her face careworn and deeply lined. It was this woman who addressed Quinn. 'Greetings child. Do you know me?'

'I confess I do not Sis... Mother...?'

The old lady smiled. 'You may call me Grandmama. I am your FarMor, Ruth of House Morgendorffer.'

Stunned into silence Quinn at least had the presence of mind to dip the old woman a curtsey. Finally finding her voice she asked. 'You're not dead?' Which was about as stupid a question one could ask in the circumstances but her nerves were more than a little frazzled.

'Evidently not child. Now, please join us and we will proceed indoors to meet my son.'

Quinn obeyed. Her curiosity getting the better of her she asked. 'Are you truly a nun? How could that be if you're a grandmother?'

'I was not always a nun. After my husband, the noble Duke Sylvestre died I found courtly life burdensome and the good sisters graciously granted me a place among their order.' She raised her voice and called out 'GO!' The carriage moved off.

'But why did you not come to the funeral? Why...? OH! Forgive me my lack of manners your Ladyship, please accept my condolences on the deaths of your son and his family.'

'Thank you child. In truth I have shed many bitter tears these last few days and even my prayers give me little comfort. To answer your other question I have two reasons. The first is that I am in poor health and cannot travel very far. The second is that I am a cloistered sister and may not leave except under the orders of my Abbess or, like today, at a direct request from the reigning Duke. Jakob has requested my presence and may not be gainsaid.'

'I see, thank you. I am honored for the privilege of meeting you, your Ladyship.' Quinn had finally remembered how to conduct herself. The carriage had come to a halt in the central courtyard of the castle and Jakob and Helena were approaching. Daria stood on the steps by the main door.

'As am I. Stay a moment, do not address me as "Ladyship", it is inappropriate for a woman of the cloth, the proper form is "Sister" but I really would prefer for you to call me Grandmama.'

'Of course, Grandmama.' Quinn answered with her most winning smile.

Jakob opened the coach door himself and offered an arm to help his mother alight. Then he kissed her formally on both cheeks and stood aside so Helena could greet her. Taking an arm each Helena and Jakob helped her up the stone steps to the door where Daria came forward to curtsey and greet her. Quinn was about to follow them inside when one of the sisters touched her elbow.

'My Lady, we were instructed to bring this for you and give it to you discreetly.' She whispered, handing Quinn a burlap sack tied about with string. Quinn thanked the sister and carried it into the house. Rather than follow her family immediately she took herself to a nook in the corner of the hall to open the parcel.  
What she found inside made her blood run cold. She stood up white as a sheet and almost ran into Phyllis who had followed in from the yard. 'Get out of the way you... you... aauugghhh!' She turned and ran toward her room, weeping all the way, the hateful parcel still clutched in her hand. The last thing Phyllis heard as she rounded a corner was. 'I won't, I WON'T! They can't MAKE me...'

* * *

Michael, son of Laird Angus, grandson of Laird William Congaile and of the Great Grandson of the Honorable Séan O'Conáire of the Clan Mackenzie was sore. Not in one or two places but all over. He had bruises, scrapes, cuts... at least two missing teeth and a clump of hair had been torn out of his head. In addition to all this he had the Prince of all Hangovers!

He wished he was dead.

His wish was not granted.

First he'd had to sit through that formal breakfast with the Duke and his family including the Duke's mother who had maintained a brittle formality throughout. Helena seemed to be the main target of the old woman's barbed little comments about Jakob's weight and the comportment of her daughters. Quinn had been conspicuously absent during this trial and Mack envied her.

Daria had seemed to be highly amused about something and although she remained in stoic silence at the table she took a delight in teasing Mack about his injuries in the aethereal realm. She pressed him for details about how he came to look as if he'd been run over by a cart.

_'Look, it's a tradition, all right.'_ He finally answered her in exasperation._ 'Alan took what I said as an insult so we had to sort it out the Northland way.'_

_'And what way is that? I want details, Mack, details.'_

_'Look it's private if you...'_

_'Oh come on Mack, tell me please.'_ Mack got the sense there was more than one person on the other end of the psychic link, Quinn maybe...?

_'Righ' look it wasn't anything, Alan got in late with your man Emuir and the body of that other fella, then we locked ourselves in a room so nobody could interfere or join in, Northlanders love a guid fight.'_

_'Ah, so you fought.'_

_'Aye, for an hour... I think... then we tapped a keg of Uisce Bheath and got drunk, that's it, all right. Noo we're friends agin and I have a headache so if ye don' mind...'_

He could hear her laughter in his mind and then distinctly heard her say_ 'No, I can't ask him that.'_

_'Who are ye talkin' too?'_

_'Oh, ehh... dammit... So... what were you wearing when you and Alan were fighting?'_

'WHAT?' Mack only realized he'd said that out loud when everyone in the dining room turned to look at him.

'Daria!' Jakob admonished from the head of the table. 'You know my views on this, when we're at table you will speak aloud or not at all, am I understood?'

'Yes Father. Please excuse me everyone.'

'Yes, you may be excused. Now go and see if your sister has recovered from her indisposition.'

'Yes Father.' Daria had risen and left casting an apologetic last thought at Mack.

'Captain Mackenzie.'

'Your Grace.'

'You are a welcome guest in my house but please be aware that there are certain rules governing behavior that will be obeyed. One of them is no telepathic conversations at the table, am I understood?'

'Yes Your Grace, my apologies.'

'Good, now you too may leave the table. I want you and your senior men in my study in one hour, bring the prisoner.'

Mack had looked regretfully at his unfinished breakfast but knew a dismissal when he heard it. As he approached the door it had suddenly flown open and Lady Quinn came in sobbing. She'd run to her father and fallen on her knees clasping his hands in hers. 'Please Father, please oh I beg you do not send me there, please? I swear I'll be good, I swear I'll never kiss a boy again I promise to...' He had never found out what she promised as he found himself jerked suddenly outside the door with it closed firmly in his face. Daria was in the hallway.

'I'm sorry Mack, this is private family business, you understand.' He'd bowed and gone on his way.

Now here he was, still suffering, head still pounding and of course still hungry as he waited in the anteroom of the Duke's study. Alan and a couple of the other men were nearby as well as Emuir who looked as if he'd lost a fight with a troll. Alan glanced at him and winked one of his blackened eyes. 'At least he's in the same shape as me!' Mack thought ruefully, then flexed his still-tender jaw.

The door opened and Jakob called them in. Four of the Archmages were already in the room as well as Helena and Daria and a young man he hadn't seen before. A high backed chair had been placed in front of the desk. Without having to be asked the Northmen plonked Emuir into it and tied his wrists, ankles and neck to the heavy oak.

'Now gentlemen.' Jakob began. 'There is a formality we need to get out of the way before we continue. I know you're all trustworthy but because of what's at stake here I must ask each of you to give your word that nothing you hear or see or perceive here today will be revealed to anyone else or discussed outside this room. If you feel in all good conscience that a prior oath or commitment precludes you from swearing this oath then please leave now and no question will be asked of you.'

Friedrich raised his hand and spoke. 'I am in training to take Holy Orders and serve the Church, as part of that training I must make a full confession weekly and hold nothing back so by your Grace's leave I will absent myself from this.'

'Of course Friedrich, thank you for your candor. Anyone else? No? Then I will ask each of you to state your name and give your word.' Friedrich bowed and left. The others all did as they were bade ending with Mack.

'I am Michael son of Angus of the Clan Mackenzie and you have my word.'

'Very well, Daria, please summon the Truthsayer.'

Daria went to the door and called. 'Sister, will you join us please?'

A slim figure in a nun's habit entered. A black veil hung from the peak of the high wimple and completely covered her face. There was something about her though, something familiar. He was about to attempt to use his perception to see through the veil when he felt Daria's icy touch in his mind. 'Don't. It's Quinn, no one is to know, you swore an oath, remember?' Only when she withdrew did he realize the grip she had on his mind, she could have destroyed him if she'd chosen to. That was NOT a pleasant feeling though somehow his headache had vanished.

Quinn took up position behind Emuir and put her hand on his head. Jakob was reading through some papers and finally looked up at the man, giving him a contemptuous glare.

'Good morning Ruttger. First, let me explain some things to you. You're a dead man, but you knew that already didn't you? Yes of course. Now, I know you arranged for the robber gang to ambush us yesterday, I know you did it in an attempt to steal gold from my family. I know you attempted to have James Nördlich become your accomplice and when he refused you shot him in the eye.' As Jakob said this the young man suppressed a sob and Mack now had a pretty good idea who he was. Jakob paused and sighed before continuing. 'So you know I know all about your crimes, any one of which would condemn you to the gallows. Now I am going to make a promise to you. If you tell me what I want to know I will not kill you, do you understand?'

Emuir looked up, a wild hope in his eyes. 'My Lord I...'

'SILENCE! You will answer my questions and nothing else, I will not listen to your voice otherwise.'

Emuir nodded, or tried to, the rope around his neck held him fast.

'Now, what I want to know is... what involvement did you have in my brother's murder?'

There was silence in the room. Emuir opened and closed his mouth like a landed fish. Finally he croaked out. 'My Lord... nothing... I didn't... I never...' Quinn was shaking her head.

'Captain Mackenzie, his left ear please.' Mack drew his dirk and approached the prisoner. The man was screaming 'NO NO NO!' Mack grabbed his ear and set his blade against it. He looked in Jakob's eyes who nodded. Once swift cut and it was done. He was surprised how little blood there was. Emuir was wailing and begging. Mack set the knife against the other ear. 'No.' Jakob said quietly. 'An eye next time as a gift for young Master Nördlich. Well Ruttger? The truth?'

'I... I... I did n... n. nothing myself my Lord... I...'

'You sold information?'

'Y...yes...'

'To whom?'

'A... a man, a man no please I'm telling the truth I swear on my mother's life I swear...'

'Who is this man? What is his name?'

'I only know him as Dietrich that's all please...'

'Describe him... no, wait...' Jakob paused as if listening to something. 'Picture him. Call him up in your mind as you last saw him.' After a moment Jakob looked at him in disgust. 'So, you sold my brother's life and that of his family for a purse of gold to a darkmage? You treated with that scum knowingly placing your soul at risk?' Jakob started pacing back and forth as he tried to get his temper under control. 'I want the names of the door guards you paid off, I want the names of the servants who gave the drugged ale to the guards who would not take a bribe, I want the names of any other accomplices you have. Talk while you still have a tongue.'

Emuir did talk. For every name he gave Quinn nodded. At the end Jakob asked. 'Is there ought else you want to tell me? Any other relevant fact? No? Very well, Jamie, bring in his wife.'

Young Nördlich went out and a few moments later came back in escorting a well endowed woman with frizzy red hair. She screamed when she saw her husband bound up and bleeding. One or other of the mages silenced her and she was pushed down into a chair. Quinn put her hand on the woman's head and Jakob questioned her but she genuinely seemed to have no knowledge of her husband's duplicity.

'Very well Madam.' Jakob finally said. 'You have until sundown to pack and get out of town. You have until sunrise tomorrow to be out of Morgendorffer territory or your life is forfeit. Get her out.'

'What about me my Lord? You promised.' Emuir begged.

'Yes I promised I would not kill you. Instead I will fulfill a promise my daughter made. I release you into the custody of the Clan Mackenzie. They will escort you to the woods outside my house and then they will administer their own justice. I believe young Jamie here wishes to accompany them. May the Gods have mercy on you Emuir... but I somehow doubt it. Master Alan, get him out of my sight. Captain, I must ask you to remain, I wish you to accompany me with an escort of your men when I shortly go to meet with my officers.'

As Alan dragged Emuir away Mack bowed to the Duke. 'By your leave my Lord I will just go and wash my hands.'

'Do, I will arrange to have some food served in here when you return.' Mack grinned at him and was just in time to catch Quinn who collapsed in a dead faint in his arms. He picked her up and carried her out at Helena's instruction, following her and Daria to a private chamber nearby. She was starting to come around as he set her down on a divan.

She got a bit unsteadily to her feet brushing away the hands of her mother and sister and then Mack was glad he was standing back as she erupted into a rage that fully justified the fiery reputation of red-haired people.

'FIRST YOU GIVE ME THIS DISGUSTING OUTFIT AND MAKE ME THINK I'M BEING SENT TO A NUNNERY! THEN YOU FORCE ME TO LOOK INTO THE MIND OF THAT VILE, VERMINOUS, VENOMOUS VIPER OF A STEWARD AND THEN YOU FORCE ME TO STAND THERE WHILE THIS BUTCHER HACKS BITS OFF HIM AND THEN! THEN YOU STAND AROUND TALKING ABOUT STUFFING YOUR FAT FACES WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD...'

Mack heard no more as he turned and fled. As much from her vituperation as from the fact that she'd started to strip off the gray woolen habit as she shouted at them.

Outside he leaned against a wall and breathed deep. 'Oh Gods!'

* * *

I have made an illustration for Schloss Morgendorffer, Hellsbane and certain other Daria based images which can be viewed under my username: peetz5050 on the DeviantArt website.


	30. Chapter 29

_A big thank you to LongSnakeMoan, Silver and especially Mommakaz for the beta read and suggestions. It's a bad habit of mine I know but you see I know who's talking in the dialogue and sometimes I forget that the reader doesn't._

* * *

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 4 Part 3 **_

**'Mack, how is your head now?'** Daria's voice echoed in his mind.

'Ehh... a wee bit better thanks, but could you maybe be a little quieter, it sounds like you're shouting in ma head.'

'How's this?'

'Much better, thanks.' He answered with relief.

'You did very well back there in the house, but this meeting is more crucial. Maman and I will not be present this time. Bringing women into a military officers' tent would be a sign of weakness so Father will be alone... except for his escort of trusty Northmen and a brace of Archmages of course.  
Would you be so kind as to act as if he's your fearless leader who you'd happily follow into Hell?'

'Aye, we can do that, I'll speak to the lads. They respect your Father anyhow.'

'That's good, because his officers don't. This will not be a happy meeting, I fear. One of the names Emuir gave us is a senior Colonel of the Hussars in the Ducal Regiment. The backstabbing swine was my uncle's friend since their academy days.'

'Your Daddy should demote him.'

'He fully intends to. He and the other traitors in the household staff will be arrested, tried and hung this afternoon. I simply cannot spend another night awake watching over my family, I'm exhausted.'

'We'll gladly do that duty for ye from now on. Ye may sleep peaceful tonight my Lady.'

'Thank you Mack. I need rest. My judgement is not what I would like it to be. I actually forgot to forewarn my sister about our ruse this morning which brought about that tantrum! I hope I can trust to your discretion?'

'Of course.'

'Thank you.' She replied. 'Now Maman and I are in the carriage but we'll remain hidden. I need to be nearby in case some fool starts giving the wrong orders, and Maman is the only one who can hold back Father's rage if he's provoked. Anders and Freddy will be with Father. They're older and look like advisors. You need to be ready to counter any purely physical attacks. I'll be scanning for Darkmages but keep your eyes open, you're very good at seeing through glamor.'

'What do you mean?'

'My sister is a master illusionist. Would it surprise you to know that none of the other Archmages in the room this morning had an inkling that she was anything other than a nun? They forgot about her almost as soon as she left their sight - that's part of what she can do. You spotted her immediately. That's impressive. We all have our strengths, that's one of yours, nurture it.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'And don't call me Ma'am again or I'll wallop you and then make your kilt itchy.'

'Aye, Ma- milady.'

'What are you smirking about?' Daria asked.

Mack had forgotten she could "see" him from inside the coach. 'Ach... Nothin really, it's just ye sound like Gregor when ye give orders like that.'

'I do not give orders!' She retorted.

'Aye, righ', my mistake.'

'Hmph. We're coming up to the encampment now. No one should challenge the Ducal insignia on the coach, but be prepared to kill anyone who does. We must show no weakness here! Oh, and by the way, don't be surprised if you and your men get all the credit for our victory yesterday. These are not the sort of men who respect the power of the Mageborn. They think his ability diminishes Father rather than strengthens him.'

'I understand, Lady Daria. Now, I'll just have a wee word with the lads afore we get there.'

* * *

For all of their anarchic attitude, the Northmen were trained soldiers, and Mack and his men could be as sharp as any Guard's regiment if necessary. Mack only had to tell them to follow his lead and the clan straightened up in their saddles and got their horses into step.

The guards at the entrance looked like they were planning to challenge the party, but the grim expressions and implacable pace of the clansmen made them step aside before they were ridden down.

They went straight to the command tent in the centre of the encampment. The eight clansmen dismounted in unison, then lined up to form an honor guard between the doors of the coach and tent. Mack opened the coach door. The two Archmages alighted and stood on either side, staffs at the ready and their hoods drawn low over their faces. Next came Lord Jakob. His army uniform had been adjusted to fit his heavier figure and Daria had freshened up the nap on the velvet of his maroon doublet.

The Ducal star emblazoned Jakob's left breast and in his right hand he carried the ceremonial sword of the Dorffer Clan.

Jakob strode forward into the tent and the others fell into step behind him with Mack at the rear. Inside were a number of officers and aides in fancy uniforms, some poring over a large map of the Eastern Continent while others looked through lists of supplies. They all looked around in surprise as Jakob marched in and saluted. A couple of younger men responded, but the senior officers did not. Mack, who was watching carefully, saw Jakob look abashed for a fraction of a second and then he FELT the wave come in from the coach outside. At once, Jakob seemed to grow in stature.

'**Captain Mackenzie! Behead any man who is not saluting by the time I count to three!** One... two... that's better. It seems you men have forgotten your manners, not forgetting the regulations.' A number of the officers had gone for their swords, but found themselves unable to draw them, so they saluted, albeit reluctantly.

'I ehh... beg pardon My Lord but ehhh what can we do for you? We're rather busy as you can see, we are to join the imperial army within the fortnight and we are preparing to march.' The speaker was a graying, black haired colonel with a magnificent mustache and side whiskers.

'**Your Grace.'**

'I beg pardon?... I...'

'**You will address me as "Your Grace", Major.**' Jakob barked.

'Ah, I see you're a little out of touch... ehm your _Grace_, this insignia identifies me as a colonel.'

'I am well aware what the insignia implies, Major, now would you like to try for captain?'

'My Lor... **your Grace, you do not have the authority to..**.'

** 'DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME OF MY AUTHORITY AND RESPONSIBILITIES!'**

'Your Grace...' The colonel appeared to be at a loss.

**'Be still!' **

Another colonel leaned forward with a look of contempt on his face. 'Listen to me Lieutenant Morgendorffer, just because you put on a uniform with your Father's insignia doesn't make you... you... my... I... aaaiiiiiiieeeee!' The man struggled to breathe for a moment and then screamed as he burst into flames. The heat was intense, but confined to the area of his body. In seconds he was reduced to a pile of ash. An oily cloud of smoke and a noxious odor were all that remained of the officer.

Jakob lowered his hand and looked sad. A few tried for their weapons once more but found themselves facing a ring of sharp steel as the Clansmen drew their swords and surrounded the knot of richly dressed officers.

In the silence that followed, Jakob scowled at the group of men. In a quiet voice he stated, 'For the record, testimony was given in the presence of a truthsayer this morning. This man, Colonel Garrett, was prominent on a list of conspirators who colluded in the murder of my brother and his family.  
The other conspirators are either dead or will die before sundown.  
In case any of the rest of you are harboring doubts, I am Jakob Silvestresen, the Seventeenth Duke of Morgendorffer. As such it is my duty to take command of this regiment and fulfill my brother's commitment to his Imperial Majesty and lead you to war.  
As that **traitor!** reminded us all, I served as a lieutenant under my Father in the last Hegemic war but one.'

Jakob paused and advanced so he was eye to eye with the first colonel who had spoken.

'My fellow cadet Colonel Arbie here will be able to tell you I fought at his side in the battle of Lyngdalfjord and was given a field promotion to captain ahead of him. As such, I have as much battle experience as any of you, and considerably more than my late brother, who spent the last war, and the Friedland uprising in his Majesty's reserves waiting for a bugle call that never came.' He eyeballed each man in turn.

'Even had I no experience whatsoever, I am the sitting Duke, and as such I pay your wages. Every man in this regiment works for me. Now, does anyone else wish to question my right, my duty or my competence to take command here? Speak freely.'

A sullen silence was his only answer.

'Very well. Arbie, you're the senior man here, report, what is our strength and disposition?'

'Your Grace... .' Arbie swallowed, then gathered himself and in a more normal tone continued. 'As you probably know, your brother continued the tradition of maintaining a strength of 1,000 foot and 1,000 horse. Half of that number are already with his Majesty's forces. The rest are here, ready to march. In addition, we have recruited 4,000 foot from the Morgendorffer protectorates.'

'I see. He wanted to outdo Father, am I right?'

'I really couldn't say, Your Grace.'

'Hmm. These new troops, have they any training?'

'They were all given uniforms, field armor, swords and shields, and they've been training every day for the last week.'

'Training at what, exactly?' Jakob asked, though he already knew the answer.

'Ehm, marching, Your Grace.'

'No weapons training?'

'Not as yet.' The colonel replied, a little shamefacedly.

'I see, and what is the plan.' Jakob asked, going over to the map on the table.

'We originally intended to leave yesterday, march twenty miles per day as the troops are all fresh and the roads are good, and arrive a week from tomorrow. Due to circumstances... eh, beg pardon your Grace, I mean due to the heinous murder of your brother and his family we have lost two days.'

'What route did you intend to take?'

'South to Mittenstan, then West to the causeway, and on to the estuary of the Avainn.'

'So you've allowed for the dog-leg to Mittenstan and the delay due to the expected bottleneck at the causeway, am I right?'

'Yes Your Grace.'

'How is the road to Fort Galloway?' Jakob asked, pointing to a spot on the map due west of Loughrea.

'At this time of year it would be in good order and the Pass will be open until MidWinter most likely.'

'Very well. Have the cavalry and the quartermasters leave this afternoon. They will travel twelve miles along the West road and set up camp here, along the bank of the Morgen.'

'Twelve miles my Lord! But...?' Arbie began to protest.

'The infantry will leave at first light. March twelve miles, rest, eat and then they will spend the rest of the day until sunset learning how to use their weapons. Have we archers? Crossbowmen? Pikemen?'

'No Your Grace, your brother preferred each man to be dressed the same and equipped the same.'

'And march in step into a battle they're unprepared for.' Jakob added disgustedly.

Another man spoke up. 'My Lord I must protest! Your Father...'

'Yes, I am familiar with my Father's military tactics, as I said I served under him at the battle of Lyngdalfjord.'

'And that was a great victory!'

'It was a shambles! We won the day but lost eighty percent of our troops! We had famine here for three years, or have you forgotten. Tell me, do they still sing "The Widow's Lament" in the taverns around here?'

Several of the officers looked uncomfortable and others thoughtful.

Jakob wasn't finished. He pulled up a folding chair and sat, indicating that the clansmen should relax and put up their swords. 'I want your honest opinion as professional soldiers. Of those four thousand farm boys, how many are unfit to travel much less join in battle? I know my brother was padding to boost the numbers so he could say he outdid Father. The truth.'

There was some murmured discussion and then Arbie spoke again. 'At least a quarter, Your Grace, if not a third.'

'I thought so. Well, I have no such ambition. Our commitment to his Majesty is three thousand all told and no more, and that includes our regulars.  
Devise something... perhaps trials of some sort, foot races, archery contests, whatever it takes. Do it today. No more than three thousand of the recruits march tomorrow. We will leave behind the fat and the lame, the sot and the dullard - though do not send them home just yet. We'll tell them they are to train and be in readiness should I call.' Jakob paused and thought for a few moments, then looked back at the officers.

'While you're at it, I want to find any man who can use a bow or a crossbow and equip him with one. I believe the arsenal is bulging with weapons. Have them all taken out and restrung or disposed of if they're not worth using. Furthermore, we face the Pasha's army. He breeds his own champion horses and is fond of cavalry charges, so see to it that the men have long pikes and know what to do with them. They can be cut and turned on the way. That reminds me, I assume we've press ganged every smith, carpenter, tinker and cooper in the Duchy?'

There were several nods.

'Good. Form a corps of engineers. You've all had academy training. Break out the textbooks. The Pasha is most likely going to try a beach landing so I want cart mounted mangonels to begin with. We'll try to sink his ships before he gets his horses ashore. I want the men to be able to build them, maintain them and use them before we get to the estuary. We'll talk about other war engines later. How is our supply situation?'

'We had a good harvest this year and we retained the Imperial portion as is our right when troops are levied. We have a sufficient supply for a month's march in the quartermaster's wagons and reserves for a campaign of up to a year.'

'Excellent, well let's hope it doesn't come to that. You junior officers have your orders. You know what to do. A member of the Clan Mackenzie will accompany each of you as my personal observer just in case any of you have misunderstood what I have ordered. Major Sauchelli, divide the hussars into two columns. You will lead the first. I will keep the second column as my escort when I follow in a couple of days time. When can you leave?'

'We are all prepared your Grace, so within the hour.'

'See to it then. As I've said, the main march will commence tomorrow. You will take point. I want an encampment set up near water between ten and fourteen miles along the Western route each day. I must first escort my Lady Wife to the Capitol but I will have caught up with you by the time you reach Barksdale and we will march together to war. Stay a moment Colonel Arbie, we have more to discuss. The rest of you are dismissed.' Jakob stood and saluted. Everyone responded instantly this time and quickly filed out of the tent. Only Arbie, Jakob, Mack and the Archmages remained.

Arbie sat down heavily in a chair and let out a huge sigh. 'Gods Jakob, I never thought you had it in you! Well done, old man, well done. I need a brandy after that.'

Jakob sat down opposite him. 'Thank you Charles, I'm a little dry myself. Captain Mack, on that table over there if you'd be so kind, and please do join us, and you two gentlemen also.' He added with a smile to the Archmages.

The tent flap opened and Lady Helena and Daria came in. Arbie stood immediately and went to greet them. 'Helena, it's so good to see you again,' he enthused, bending to kiss her hand.

'Charles, you're looking well.'

'Please introduce me to this lovely young lady, though her reputation precedes her, of course.'

'Charles, this is my eldest daughter, Archmage Daria, the Hellsbane. Daria, this is our old friend, Count Charles of Arbie. He went to military school with your father.' Charles bowed and Daria dipped him a curtsey.

'Well dear, that went better than I'd hoped, although that was a little exotic.' Helena admonished her husband as she indicated the pile of ash on the floor.

Jakob bore a hunted look as he placed chairs for her and Daria. 'At least I didn't obliterate the lot of them. I was tempted.'

'Not me, I hope,' Charles looked a little worried.

'No, old friend, I'm not as undisciplined as all that. I have far more control than I used to. I have an excellent teacher.' Jakob smiled at his daughter. 'You played your part well Charles, thank you.'

'I must confess, when I got your letter last night I feared you'd lost all reason. Are you sure about this? Leading the regiment I mean. After all, it's been almost twenty years...'

'Sure? No. However, the family honor is at stake. I will do what I must but you know my opinions. I won't waste a single life for my own glory. I'll count it a victory only if I march back here with the same men I took from their families.'

'That won't happen unless you get held in reserve as Lukas was,' Arbie replied shrewdly. Jakob shrugged. 'What now?' Arbie asked.

'I must deal with the traitors in my household. Not many, thank the Gods. Then I must see to it that there is a Duchy here when I get back. That is a problem in itself. I have commitments in Lawndale and Helena has duties in the Capitol. I cannot make my home here, not for some years at least.'

'What will you do?'

'I'm not sure yet. Divide my time to begin with, I suppose. I'll think on't. Will you dine with us tonight Charles? My mother will be delighted to see you again, and you can meet my other daughter.'

'It would be an honor.'

'Very good. Keep me appraised of developments here in the camp.'

'I will Jakob, and by the way, thank you.' Arbie smiled at his old friend. '

For what?'

'My suggestions, you have made them fact. I have been trying for years to change the nature of the regiment but my entreaties fell on deaf ears. Lukas, may he rest in peace, was a traditional cavalry man, line the infantry up as pawns to absorb the enemy charge, then counter charge and to hell with your losses. We can do better than that now. The pikes alone will save countless lives, but I believe some of our horsemen seem to think that if you don't have pikemen then the enemy won't either.'

Jakob shared a laugh with his old friend over that.

A subaltern came into the tent at that moment. 'Beg pardon Your Grace, but the Captain of the Rangers petitions for an audience.'

'Show him in, I'll see him right away.'

A tall, lean man with a weathered complexion wearing tanned leather riding clothes was ushered in. Jakob stood to salute him and the man touched his forelock and bowed to the ladies. 'My Lord, thank you for seeing me. I will not take much of your time, but there is something urgent I must tell you about.'

'Proceed.' Jakob chose not to correct the lowborn captain's form of address.

'I have heard the orders for us to march away tomorrow, Sir. I beg you to leave some small force here in Loughrea for the protection of the peasants.'

'Why? What is afoot?'

'A band of robbers my Lord. They've been attacking the outlying hamlets and farmsteads and shepherds for a few weeks now. They came over the mountains from the North during the Summer. We've done what we can Sir but we don't have the numbers.'

'What is your strength?'

'Forty-five, including meself, but his Lord - I mean the late Lord Lukas had ordered us to join the main regiment and go to war. We will do as we're told, of course, but I fear for the poor people left behind Sir. These robbers attack at night, kill all the men and boys, and steal away women and girls to... beg pardon ladyship... they ehm...'

'We understand. We encountered a band of robbers yesterday, perchance they are the same group?' Jakob asked looking concerned.

'I doubt it my Lord, if you are still alive, they number almost a hundred and have longbows and swords.'

'The ones that assailed us amounted to... how many bodies did you count Captain Mackenzie?'

'Fifty-seven Your Grace, though we may have missed a couple in the dark.'

'Fifty-...? But your force is less than thirty! How did you...?' Mack managed not to smirk, just gazed levelly at the man.

'The Clan Mackenzie are most skilled. Are there any in your company who could identify these robbers?' Jakob asked shrewdly.

'Perhaps sir, I have fought and driven them off a time or two,' The Ranger replied, still eyeing Mack with uncertainty.

'Very well! I release you and your men from army service. You will return to your duties patrolling the hills. First, go and examine the bodies at the canyon above Dorffer Bridge. See if you can establish if it was the same gang or not. Either way I authorize you to mount a punitive expedition to rout them out. There will be a force of a thousand men or so left behind on the morrow. We have decided to only bring the fittest troops. Those men are armored and ready none the less and it will be a task within their power so they will not feel shamed. I'm placing them temporarily under your command. Good enough?'

'More than enough, your Honor. I thank you.'

'I'll be here for two days, three at the most, and then I must depart. Make a full report to me by then on the situation in the outlying regions, that's your first priority Captain Thorne.'

'Yes my Lord, thank you my Lord, may I go now?'

'Yes, you are dismissed.'

After the man left the tent, Jakob turned back to the colonel. 'Tell me Charles, was my brother truly so blind to the plight of the commons that he was not only prepared to do nothing about these robbers but he was intending to march away with the only protection the peasantry have?'

'What can I tell you Jakob, you knew Lukas and you knew Silvestre Canis.'

Jakob just looked sad for a while. 'We had better go back to the house, there is still much to do. I will see you at dinner. Ladies, after you please.'

They rode back to Schloss Morgendorffer in thoughtful silence.

* * *

Should any of my readers be interested, there is now more Mageborn Cynic art on my Deviant Art page including a map of the Empire.


	31. Chapter 30

_Hi there, once again thanks to all for your comments and insights. It really makes it all seem worthwhile when I see people discussing my little flight of fancy and makes me feel I'm doing at least some of it right. Next update below, my particular thanks to Silver, LongSnakeMoan and SacredDust from PPMB for their beta-reading and suggestions. Just in case it's unclear in the narrative the following takes place on the Wednesday before the events of the last update which occurred on a Saturday or to put it another way this takes place on the same day as the funerals of Duke Lukas and his family._  
_Pete._

* * *

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 4 Part 4**_

While the Morgendorffers sojourned on the Plateau life in Lawndale had returned to something of a dreary routine. The events of the weekend were still the talk of the taverns but as there were no new events to discuss over a pint the long lines of troops marching southward had once again caught the public interest.

On her third day as a boarder at Lawndale College Jane was already beginning to chafe at the restrictions placed on her freedom. Being unable to roam freely on her beloved horse being chief among her complaints. They did allow her to take Rex out and exercise him every day but only under the supervision of a Brother which in practice meant doing laps of the paddock. Rex wasn't too happy either.

One highlight of her week so far had been the individual tutoring that Magistrata Li, true to her word, had found the time to give her. Much that had been obscure to her before she now understood. Her general disinterest in academics and basic laziness had rapidly evaporated under the Chancellor's gentle tutelage.

The highlights of her days though were when she was able to link with Daria who generously shared her experiences of the journey and almost made up for the fact that Jane herself could not go... almost. She knew that last night had been particularly hard on the Morgendorffers as they had arrived at Lukas' house in Mittenstan. The sight of the two little white coffins had been enough - Jane had no desire to share the view of what lay within.

Throughout the day she had been preoccupied with thoughts of the funerals in Mittenstan and wondering how the family was coping and to top off her afternoon she had to suffer the indignity of Parity-of-Esteem Class.

The bell rang and Jane sighed with relief. She could finally get up off her knees and put away the prayer beads. She was almost out the door when...

'Lady Jane Hammond-Lane? A moment, if you please.' Father Tim was standing by the door wearing an expression that could curdle new milk.

'Yes, Reverend Father?' She answered, as politely as she could manage given her distaste for the man.

'This is your seventh time undertaking this course is it not? As I thought. Well, it seems we're not getting through to you, are we? I thought that since you are now a boarder here and removed from obvious distractions and... shall we say, bad influences... that you might have made some progress in adjusting your attitude. However...'

'Look Reverend Father, I am studying harder than ever and my performance on the tests has...'

'There, you see? All the evidence I need that you are backsliding. How dare you interrupt me when I'm speaking? How dare you?!' The man was shouting now and tiny specks of spittle were landing on Jane's face. She resisted the urge to wipe it away and the even stronger urge to obliterate this presumptuous cleric in a bath of his own personal hellfire.

'I beg your pardon, Reverend Father.' She managed to sound sincere in her apology.

'Well, I feel there is something more serious to be done. Measures must be taken to curb your arrogance and teach you the proper humility. Do you hear? I will speak to the Brethren and discuss an appropriate punishment! Now get out of my sight!' Jane fled.

She had not gone far when she encountered Jodie and Tish at the end of the corridor, obviously waiting for her.

'Lady Jane! What's the matter? Is there...' Jodie began.

'NO!' Jane snapped. Then regretting her tone she continued. 'I'm sorry Jodie, it's not your fault it's just that damned arrogant, piss-licking excuse for a man who...' Realizing she was attracting attention she stopped and indicated for the others to follow her out into the gardens. Once under the shade of the cherry trees she was free to speak, but her anger had largely dissipated.

She quickly filled the girls in on her encounter with O'Neill. 'So, why were you two waiting for me?'

'Ah, it's a little surprise. We are invited to sup with the Chancellor. She did not want to interrupt your prayer with a 'path so she asked me to extend the invitation.' Jodie replied.

'Oh... well, that's nice of her, but...' Jane answered thoughtfully.

'We have a little time. I have not heard from Lady Daria, have you?' Jodie asked.

'No. Not since early this morning, anyhow. The funeral should be over by now. She said there was to be some sort of civic reception in Mittenstan afterwards, didn't she?'

'Yes... I didn't want to interrupt her at this time and I can't "see" that far on my own. But I thought perhaps if we linked up and worked together, we could observe her quietly and perhaps even send her some comfort.' Jodie hadn't tried to conceal the longing in her voice.

Jane considered this. She had been friendly to Jodie since they met, but she began to feel that the only thing they really had in common was Daria's friendship. The Hegemic girl still seemed prone to bouts of depression and hopelessness despite her reprieve, and her life to date had left her with no interests outside of her studies. Jane had always believed herself to be content to be alone and had tended to avoid any kind of emotional entanglements, concealing her loneliness with a studied insouciance. Now, for the first time in... who knew how long, she was being put on the spot. What Jodie proposed was a level of intimacy she would have been loath to attempt even with Daria.

In the end her own curiosity won the day.

'Wellll...' Jane drawled. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. What do we do? I never tried this ex copro... whatever before.'

Jodie sniggered at Jane's slip. 'It's "Ex_**corpo**_rial Excursion". If we link up, I can steer if you can push. We need to go somewhere quiet and private. I've asked Tish to sit and watch over us.'

A little while later they were in an unused classroom, sitting on the floor with their backs to the wall holding hands and touching heads. They had an hour left before they had to wash up and join the Chancellor in her rooms, so Tish had borrowed an hourglass so they would not be tardy.

It seemed to take forever for Jane to relax enough. Finally she was able to imagine herself leaving her body and joining Jodie above them. The aetherial nature of the world was much more obvious in spirit form, but she knew from the previous link that she could never approach Daria's level of perception.

'Are you ready, Jane? Good. Now seek out Daria in the aether... ah... there she is. Oh! This is so much easier with two. Now you focus on her, and we'll fly there. Let's go!'

It took only moments before Jane found herself floating near the ceiling of what seemed to be a kitchen. Below them she could see Daria, Quinn, Helena and Jakob. For some reason they appeared to be trying to cook something and, even though none of them were attempting to bake, they were all covered in a ludicrous coating of flour. The four were laughing and joking and tossing bits of bell pepper and carrot at each other. It was a beautiful family bonding moment, and Jane felt like an intruder even as she knew her heart was about to break. Through the link she knew Jodie suffered as she did, and then, without conscious thought or volition, they returned to their bodies on the cold, stone floor of the classroom to hold each other and weep.

Suddenly they were not alone. All four Morgendorffers had joined with Daria as she followed the link back and they were here, at least in spirit. All of them together enveloped Jane and Jodie in what she could only describe afterward as a profound sense of being cared for and wanted and loved. The emotion was so intense that even Tish caught the edge of it and wept tears of joy. A final fillip from Daria's mind as they departed left them laughing, though they did not know why. Smiling ruefully at each other they went to wash up and go to dinner, Jane's bad mood forgotten.

************************************************** ********************

'TRENT!' Jane cried as she entered the elegant and simply furnished apartment of Magistrata Li.

Trent stood from his armchair and met her with a smile as she ran to him. After a fierce hug, Trent held her at arm's length and looked in her eyes. 'So, am I forgiven?' He asked with a rueful expression.

'Of course! I'm so sorry about your face. Will you forgive me as well?' Jane begged as she reached out to touch his cheek.

'It's naught. Don't fret, dear sister. I understood why you were so upset...but tell me, are you all right now?'

'Yes Trent, I'm fine. But why are you here? Is something...?' Jane asked worriedly.

'No, nothing's amiss. I asked to see you and the good Magistrata was kind enough to invite me to dine here. We'll have more privacy than in the refectory.'

Jane turned and dipped a curtsey to the Chancellor, who was standing nearby with a gentle smile on her face.

'Come.' Li said, 'Supper awaits us.' They all trooped into the dining room and Jane was surprised when Tish nervously took a seat at the table. Noticing her expression the Chancellor murmured. 'Lord Trent was asking about her circumstances, I thought he may as well hear it from the girl herself.' Jane nodded. She had become quite fond of Tish and, like Daria, now thought of her more as a younger sister than a servant.

The food was superior to the usual students' fare and much more to Jane's taste. Conversation at the table was light and minimal until the coffee was served at the end, and she was finally able to ask Trent about the reason for his visit.

'There is nothing of any great import. Can't a man just come visit with his sister?' He replied with a sly smile.

'Not you, no. Now out with it. What's afoot?'

'I got in touch with Father.'

'How exactly? I mean, with poor Magister Cartwright gone... '

'Ah... eh... young Lord Ruttheimer was able to assist me there. His father, the Jarl, has a similar arrangement to ours with a matched pair of farspeakers. He was kind enough to arrange a conclave for me.'

'And what did he want in return?' Jane asked peremptorily.

'Naught. I offered of course but he refused any payment... is something amiss? I thought he was a friend of yours.'

'DID HE TELL YOU THAT?' Jane was on her feet.

'No... I just assumed, sister please, I beg you sit down and calm yourself. What brought this on?' Trent was concerned.

'To be blunt, Trent, the Upstart is hoping to marry well to improve his social standing! I am one of the Ladies he has his eye on, but I will enter a nunnery before I wed the likes of him. This I swear on my life - do you understand?'

'I do, I do understand Jane, and I sympathize. Neither Été nor Penelope nor Winston are happy in the marriages Father has arranged for them, and I dread to think who he will choose for me. No doubt it will be someone who best suits his interests.'

Jane sighed and returned to her seat. 'At least you may be given a choice. If I were not mageborn I fear I would already be wed to some spicemonger, thank the Gods for prejudice!'

'Lady Jane!' The Chancellor admonished her gently.

'Forgive me, everyone.' Jane bowed her head. Jodie reached over and grasped her hand.

'At least you have a prospect for a good marriage, Jane.' The dark skinned girl assured her. 'I fear I will ne'er wed at all. Even if I were free and not prohibited from marrying a nobleman, who would want me?'

'Do not belittle yourself, Lady Joanna,' Li smiled at her. 'That is part of the news I have to announce. I am to accompany you to the Capitol next week for a ceremony with her Imperial Highness. You are to be released from your status as hostage and officially adopted by House Morgendorffer. You may not have a husband who is landed or entitled, but there are many wealthy merchants who would desire you for your connexions to the Duke alone so worry not. Lady Jane, Lord Trent, I have been asked to invite both of you to join us on that day also. Will you be able to come?'

'Wild stallions could not keep me away!' Jane declared.

'I would be honored.' Trent accepted rather more graciously. 'What day is the ceremony?'

'Friday, but His Grace Lord Jakob has invited us all to stay at his manse in the city. He urges us to travel on Wednesday and spend Thursday with his ladies. He himself will depart from the Capitol on Tuesday to join his regiment but asks if you, Lord Trent, will dine with him at his home here in Lawndale that evening as he plans to spend the night there on his way south.' Trent inclined his head. 'That is settled then. Lady Joanna, are you well?'

Jodie was still weeping silently, head bowed as she absorbed the good news. She looked up and in a trembling voice asked, 'Can it be true? This is not some grand jest?'

'Nay child. It is no jest. You shall be Morgendorffer. Now raise your spirits and rejoice.'

'Thank you, Magistrata. If only...'

'Yes?'

'If only there was some way to let my Mother know... I know it's...'

'She will, rest assured. I know it is demeaning, but the ArchDuke intends to let the Pasha know that you are to be spared and trained as an Archmage. He sees it as a way to one-up his enemy. I sense Lady Helena's deviousness in that particular ploy. You will not lack for intrigue and entertainment when you join that family.' They all smiled at this and Jane and Tish both went to Jodie to offer her comfort.

'Come now.' Trent interjected. 'Let us speak of other things. I am curious to hear this girl's tale.' He indicated Tish. 'Who will start the narrative?'

Nervous, Tish stammered a little at first but then settled into her recollection. Jane thought she was surprisingly eloquent for one so young, though perhaps not so surprising given the company she kept.

Some time later, while Trent was once again amazed at the astonishing events in which the Lady Daria had been enmeshed, Jane recalled what she had meant to ask him earlier.

'Trent, did Father have any news? You said there was something...?'

'Oh yes. He had been wondering why Cartwright was not responding to Archmage Dennis and had already taken steps to replace him. He said he had found a farspeaker in the court of Emperor Fēngfù de Rén who was seeking employment and wished to return from the Orient.'

'Who did he find?' Jane asked.

'I know little of it, except that she is compatible with Archmage Dennis and has the strength to communicate over the distance. She is to arrive by ship at Kingsport within the week and travel overland from there. I am to prepare rooms for her and make her welcome.'

'What is her name?'

'Archmage Monique.'


	32. Chapter 31

_Once again thanks to mommakaz and LongSnakeMoan for the beta-read and suggestions._

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 4 Part 5**_

Daria yawned hugely as she alighted from the carriage.

'Cherie, you're exhausted, why don't you go and take a nap? That way you'll be nice and rested for dinner.'

'No, I'll be fine Maman. We have to...'

'No Cherie.' Helena interrupted. 'Whatever we have to do we can manage without you this afternoon, _now go and rest_.' She added firmly, touching Daria's cheek as she did so.

Even Daria could not resist her Maman's suggestion at that close range and she wearily climbed the stairs to her bedchamber. Quinn looked after her worriedly.

'Is she...?'

'Worry not Quinn, your sister has merely over stretched herself in her care for us all. The other traitors here are in chains and I think we're as safe as can be for the moment. Are you ready for the trial?' Helena asked her, looking closely into the girl's eyes.

Quinn nodded reluctantly. 'Will I have to watch them die?' She asked in a tiny voice.

'Nooo... but... I always feel it is better for us in the long run if we do see the consequences of our actions. We should not divorce ourselves from the sometimes terrible effects the simple performance of our duties as rulers of this land can have on others. We rule, we hold the lives of our peasants and chattels in our hands. When we administer justice it must be sub judice - under the law and in accordance with the law. I'm sure you've read in your history books of kings and emperors who ordered the deaths of innocents - sometimes merely for their own amusement?'

'Yes Maman but...' Quinn was missing the point.

'Quinn, do you remember when you were what, about five or six, you lost a dolly and you thought a servant girl had stolen it?'

Quinn bowed her head in shame. 'Yes Maman.'

'And later you found where you'd put it?'

'Yes Maman.'

'Well I remember you wanted that girl whipped and thrown out of the house but your Father refused, did he not? Yes and it turns out he was right to refuse. I ask you now as you are so much more mature than you were then - even had she been guilty would it have been right to have her whipped and dismissed?'

'No, Maman.' Quinn answered clearly.

'No.' Helena replied quietly. 'But would it surprise you to know that many nobles, my Maman being one of them, would have had her punished or even executed on the word of a five year old noble?'

'Surely not!' Quinn cried out, shocked.

'Sadly yes. Your MorMor Grandmama Evelyne has done many things I'm ashamed to admit simply because she felt it was her duty to keep the underclasses in line. Thank the Gods I see you agree with me that such things are terribly wrong. So, today you will come with me into a court of law. Use your skill to ascertain the truth. Separate the innocent from the guilty. Then afterward we will stand together and watch the guilty die and kneel together and pray for their souls - and our own.'

They were both silent for a while then Quinn dipped her mother a curtsey. 'May I go now Maman, I wished to visit with Lila and see how she's recovering.'

'Of course, Cherie, give her my best wishes also.'

Quinn had to get a servant to show her the way to Lila's chamber and knew she'd need another to guide her back later, this castle was huge! She dismissed the footman and knocked on the door herself. On hearing a voice she opened the door and put her head around it. 'May I come in?'

'Lady Quinn! Of course, please join us and welcome. Will you have some...' Whatever Archmage Lila was going to offer was lost in a fit of coughing. Archmage Hortensia, who had been sitting by Lila's bed, quickly grabbed her shoulders and held a bowl before her mouth. Lila spat a red mess into the bowl and then lay back into her pillows with her eyes closed. After a few moments she opened them again and gave Quinn a wan smile.

'Forgive me for not getting up, Lady Quinn, but despite your excellent doctoring I am still weak as a newborn kitten. Won't you sit down, please.'

Quinn walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Taking Lila's hand in hers she said 'I thought we'd agreed for you to call me Quinn and I would address you as Lila, Archmage Rickardsdottir?'

Lila gave her hand a squeeze. 'Of course, thank you Quinn. How are you?'

'Me? Oh I'm fine but I don't have any arrow holes in me. More to the point, how are you?'

'Well the healers say I'll recover thanks to you and Lady Daria but there's still a risk of pneumonia and I'm still coughing up lumps of dried blood but really, I cannot complain, I'm not dead.'

'You couldn't complain if you were!' Hortensia quipped. They all laughed which brought on another coughing fit.

'Perhaps we should sit quietly for a while and have our tea.' Aitch added with a touch of sadness as she comforted her friend.

'Oh I feel such a bloody fool!' Lila almost wailed. 'Lady Daria spent the day teaching me to be wary and as soon as...'

'Hush, hush, hush.' Quinn consoled her. 'If it's of any comfort I did the same. As soon as Daria announced she would not test us any more I relaxed and let my shield drop. It was just lucky for me I was in the coach and not on horseback!'

'I...' Aitch began. 'I... kept my shield up... I felt there was some danger but I thought perhaps Lady Daria had lied and would test us again... if I'd known...'

'There is one thing for you to remember about Daria, always. She Does Not Lie. Never accuse her of it if you value your health. For years in Mittenstan nobody believed her... nobody... not even me.' Quinn added with shame. 'It is of her very core now that she does not lie about anything. Do not ask her if a dress is becoming on you for you will be told the cold truth. She told us that the lessons, though hard, were for our own safety and deny me not the truth of that!' The two women nodded.

Hortensia poured them each a cup of tea and handed around a plate of sweetmeats. The three chatted about inconsequential matters for a while and Quinn's earlier disquiet was assuaged by the time spent in pleasant feminine company. She didn't like to admit to any weakness in her character but she knew that, unlike her sister, she was a social creature and sorely missed her friends.

'Quinn, would you mind if I sat with you at the trial this afternoon? I confess I am curious to look upon the faces of these traitors.' Aitch asked.

'Oh.' Quinn answered, thinking furiously. 'No... I'm sorry but... I promised - I mean Maman asked me to sit with her and Father on the Accusers bench, you understand... actually I must go and prepare, pray, excuse me.' With that she fled in search of a compliant nun to wear her dress - and face - at the trial.

************************************************** ****

It was after dinner that same night and Quinn was finally starting to relax. The small glass of portwine she'd been allowed had helped with that at least. The trial had been quick and clinical and efficient and horrid and after she'd stood there while the condemned had fallen to the end of the rope and danced the jig of death she'd gone to the privy and thrown up what felt like every meal she'd ever eaten.

Her Grandmama had just departed with the other nuns. Nobody had counted how many had arrived and no one counted how many had left. She still had the habit though, "just in case" her mother had said. In case of what? It sat in the bottom of her traveling trunk like an obnoxious toad taunting her through three stone floors.

At least she'd managed to eat something and now felt marginally more human. Fortunately Daria had reappeared, refreshed after her nap and filling in the gaps in conversation for her. Despite her sister's sometimes acerbic nature Quinn knew her understanding and kindness were boundless. Oh! The wasted years!

After some more introspection Quinn found herself paying attention to the various conversations around the table though she didn't feel like contributing much herself. Daria was having a discussion with Captain Mack and the four archmages but she was drawn to listen in to what her father was hearing from that charming officer, Colonel Arbie.

'... honestly Jakob I know not why he did it. Not with any certainty at least. My only thought was this: ambition. I served with him for many years and I can honestly say we never shared a friendly word. Mistake me not Garrett was unfailingly polite and proper but he was a cavalry officer, I was infantry and therefore to be tolerated not trusted. I do know that when I suggested that you might take command he scoffed at the idea, he took you for a fool... I blame Lukas for that Jakob, may he rest in peace but he never had a kind word for you either.'

Jakob sighed. 'I know Charles. I blame my father, he was... I do not wish to speak ill of the dead but he was a true and noble exemplar of his class, single minded, resolute, unwavering, pedantic, ignorant, bigoted and intolerant... he was a great example to me, do you know that? I always try to think what he would do or say in a given situation and do the opposite. But enough. We were speaking of Garrett, you say he was ambitious?'

'Oh yes. Perhaps he did what he did in order to take command of the regiment himself. With the numbers your brother had recruited it would almost certainly be the largest single regiment in the Imperial army - guaranteed to be sent into action this time. There's always a lucrative title or two bestowed after a war and Jeremy probably had his eye on one. That little baronetcy of his barely kept him in gold buttons for his uniform so if looked at with a cold eye it makes sense.'

'What about you Charles? Have you no ambition?' Helena asked from Jakob's other side.

'Yes dear Helena, I do. I want to survive this war and live to collect my Imperial pension and then retire to my trout stream. Lukas had kept me away from my family and my fishing for far too long, I would have been resigning my commission after this war no matter the outcome.' Arbie asserted.

'Oh Charles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...'

'No Helena, it is I who am sorry. Your question was justified. No, I do not covet Jakob's position, nor do I envy him for it. This will not be an easy time for either of us but at least with Jakob's backing I can try and turn these boys into a real army. Now, I trust you will excuse me, I have orders to march at first light. Sunday services will be held at dawn for the troops before we leave, will you attend Jakob?'

'Of course, it will be expected of me. We will all attend as a united family. It should encourage the men.'

'Father!' Quinn wailed. 'Before dawn!'


	33. Chapter 32

_**The Mageborn Cynic Chapter 5 Part 1**_

'Daria?' Jane's voice sounded in her mind.

'Good morning, Jane.' Daria linked with her friend and "saw" her sitting at breakfast with Jodie and Tish. 'Good morning Jodie.' She added, opening up her perception so both her friends could see where she was.

'Good morning.' Both Jane and Jodie were speaking aloud for Tish's benefit and Jodie was quietly repeating what Daria'd said.

'Trees, trees and more trees.' Jane complained. 'Where are you exactly?'

'The Forest of T'Afke, about half a day's ride from the Capitol.' Daria answered. 'We left Fort Galloway at first light, that was about three hours ago, when you were still snoring.'

'I do not snore! Ladies of my exalted status don't snore!' Jane declared. Tish's martyred expression gave the lie to that statement but the girl said nothing.

'Any way we'll reach the Capitol later today and then Father will carry on south to Lawndale. It would be quicker for him to leave us and go straight to Barksdale but he won't hear of it. He insists on accompanying us all the way to the Citadel. You're traveling up tomorrow?'

'Yes! I'm really looking forward to a couple of days without Father Tim.' Jane practically spat the name.

'Why? What's afoot? Has he been more bothersome than usual?' Daria asked, concernedly.

'Oh... he seems to think I'm backsliding... actually I'm doing better than ever but... he's threatened me with being punished by the Brethren... Now nothing's happened so far but the sooner you come home and I can get out from under the thumb of those...'

'It's been a little over a week Lady Jane.' Jodie interrupted. 'Nine years I've suffered through every indignity they can think of to inflict upon me! There were times I wished for death to escape their clutches! You have... ACH!' She broke off, muttering in Hegemic.

Jane was staring at her, wide eyed. 'Jodie I... oh Gods I'm sorry, you're right, of course, I'm just so afraid!'

'Afraid they'll hurt you?' Daria asked.

'NO! I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself from killing them and ending up as a darkmage, hiding in hedgerows and running for my life.'

'Now that is a reasonable fear.' Daria agreed. 'Be collected. It is only a matter of hours really, then you will be coming to the Capitol and after that we will all be back again in our house in Lawndale. Despite the recent events it's a time for celebration, for us, for you and especially for Jodie.'

'I suppose you're right, I'm sorry for complaining, I just want to get out of here and take Rex for a run and do my painting, you know?' Jane said longingly.

'Yes, I know. Now tell me, what news from Lawndale?' Daria asked.

'No, no! Not until you first tell us why you are on horseback and...' Jane was smirking.

'And. What?' Daria asked acidly.

'What's it like having all those handsome hussars riding escort for you?'

'Well as usual you have it topsy turvy Jane. The answer to both questions is this: they are not escorting me, I am escorting them. After the ambush the other day I don't want to be confined in a carriage if we're attacked, I might have saved Gregor and those other men.'

'I understand.' Jodie interjected. 'But I thought you didn't ride.'

'I don't, as a rule, but that doesn't mean I can't. I wish they'd found me a more sedate mount though, this one wants to run off chasing rabbits.'

'Keep her, that way we can go riding together when you come home.' Jane grinned.

'Thank you Jane.'

'For what?'

'Home, strangely enough Lawndale IS my home now, much more so than Mittenstan ever was and Loughrea is...' Daria sighed.

'What's that for, why are you sad?'

'Loughrea is the seat of the Morgendorffer Duchy. Strictly speaking it's my responsibility. I cannot inherit the title under the law but as the eldest it would pass to my husband or my son, neither of which I ever had much thought of having. I could cede it to Quinn of course...'

'Oh no you won't!' Quinn interrupted. 'Father now holds eleven titles and controls more land than the Hammond Lanes! When I marry I want to be able to SEE my husband on the odd occasion. We share the burden, sister mine.'

'This was a private conversation, Quinn.' Daria retorted tartly.

'Well tbbbrrrrttttt!' Quinn shot back.

'Charming.'

'Ladies, please.' Jodie said diplomatically. 'Surely these are thoughts for other times, your father is hale and hearty is he not? Perhaps your Maman will bear a son yet...  
Oh. I'm so sorry.' Jodie had caught the wave of regret emanating from both sisters. 'Tell me, please.'

They sensed something between Daria and Quinn and then Daria spoke up. 'After Rudy... our little brother died in infancy our Maman was... not well... she wouldn't eat or rest... we feared we should lose her as well but by the will of the Gods she came back to us but...'

'I'm so sorry Daria, I knew nothing of a brother.' Jodie said with a catch in her voice.

'Nor I.' Jane added. 'You needn't say more if it's...'

'No, that is all really... except... the healers told Maman she could not bear another child, not without great risk and Father vowed...' Daria could not continue and they were aware of Quinn holding back tears.

'Ah, that is a tragedy, I'm sorry to have trespassed on such a sad circumstance for your family, please forgive me.' Jodie implored.

Both Daria and Quinn touched her mind. 'There is nothing to forgive, you could not have known, but now I'm sure you can perceive the cause of my distress.' Daria said sadly. 'It is my responsibility to find a suitable custodian for the honor of my House. I must choose wisely so as not to disappoint Father. Then there is the castle itself, I did not feel welcome or rested there, I'd not relish the thought of becoming the mistress of't.'

Jane's heart skipped a beat as a thought occurred to her but she said nothing, just filed it away for future consideration.

'Nor I.' Quinn agreed. 'Even being a Duchess would not compensate for having to live with the constant smell of damp and mold.'

'Your Grace, Archmage, The Lady Hellsbane, Daria Jakobsdottir of House Morgendorffer and House Whatevermyhusbandis etcetera, etcetera! When you attend a ball everyone will have gone home before they finish introducing you!' Jane laughed.

'Oh phnar, phnar, Lady Mucke! I seem to remember you're carrying around a regiment of titles concealed in your petticoats as well. It's Rex I fear for, the poor thing having to carry around so many noblewomen wearing one dress.' Daria quipped.

'Me? Noooo, just plain Jane Hammond Lane. Janey Laney as Trent used call me when we were little.'

'How is your brother anyhow? Is he accompanying you to the Capitol?'

'He is. He said he was looking forward to seeing you again.' Jane added with a knowing smile.

'You're a poor liar your ladyship, if I may say so... but to me that's one of your more endearing traits.' Daria replied sardonically. 'Now, what's the hour? Should you not be off to your lessons?'

'Dammit!' Jane and Jodie exclaimed as at that very moment a bell rang in the distance.

Daria smirked and bade them farewell.

'Daria?'

'Yes Quinn.'

'She hopes to wed you to her brother, you know that, do you not?'

'I do. I could make a worse choice, I suppose, if I must wed.'

'It doesn't hurt that he is a comely gentleman and well mannered.' Quinn replied.

'Think you so? Perhaps he can dance with you next time.'

'Daria! I am a Lady, and ladies do not steal their sister's beau's. Jewelry yes, beau's never.'

'He is not my beau.'

'Yet.'

'Hmm?'

'You meant to say "He is not my beau, yet" did you not?'

'Quinn I... you...'

'Oh this is too delicious!' Quinn crowed.

'What do you mean?' Daria demanded indignantly.

'You.' She was giggling now. 'You want to deny it but you won't lie, so you're stuck!'

Helena and Jakob were quite perturbed in the carriage when Quinn collapsed into peals of laughter for no apparent reason.

* * *

A little later Daria rode up along the line of the column to where Alan, son of Gregor of the Clan Mackenzie and his brothers and a small cohort of Northlanders were riding in escort to the cart bearing the bodies of their father and the other slain clansmen. The injured were well enough to travel and were riding in the other mage coach. Lila, Ned and Aitch however had remained behind at Loughrea until the healers declared Lila fit.

'Good morrow, Master Alan.' Daria addressed the man.

'Guid day t'ye Lady.'

'I'm sorry we've had no opportunity to speak since the other day. My commiserations once again on the death of your father.'

'Aye, thank ye kindly milady. It coulda bin worse for him, at least he died in battle, if only he'd had his sword in his hond he'd o' died happy!' Alan declared.

Daria smiled her demi smile at that. 'Did that man Emuir have anything else to say before he left us?'

'Weeell, he wasnae a mon when he left us, ye ken.' Alan replied with a wicked grin. 'Bu' no, he begged for his life but hadnae a thing tae offer for i', we go' tired of 'im and sent 'im on tae hell.'

'I see, I hope you buried him nice and deep.'

'Aye, young Jamie foond a rat's nest and we left his heid in there, the rest o' the carcass we stuffed intae an old badger's sett. There was a wild cat nearby wi' fluffy wee kittens, they'll nae go hungry fer a while!'

'At least he did somebody some good then.' Daria smiled grimly. 'I wanted to clarify something that came up though.' She added, changing the subject. 'I told you we couldn't raise the dead and we cannot in fact, but you may have heard otherwise in the past?'

'Aye, maybe...' He answered suspiciously.

'Well, let me tell you plain. There are mages, necromancers we call them, who can reanimate a corpse using their arcane power. We shun them and hunt them down and kill them for their vile practices. A mage of the purple might be able to make your father's body stand up and walk around, it might even smile at you and call you by name in your father's voice but believe me it would not be your father speaking, but a daemon inhabiting his body. The human soul never returns to its body once it has passed on. I felt it was important for you to know that.'

'Aye... I ken what ye're sayin' but... do ye no treat wi' daemons anyhow? Is tha' no how it a' works?'

'No.' Daria answered coldly. 'We are of the Gods, just like you, our power comes from them, not the Other. To treat with daemons is to sell your very soul and I would never stoop so low.'

'Beg pardon, milady, I meant ye no offense, ye ken? I didnae know.'

'Few do. Tell me this.' Daria asked. 'What magework might you have seen - prior to meeting us I mean?'

'Nathin' really, just a few in traveling fairs and the like, producin' flowers from yer ear fer a few pennies people throw. It amuses the bairns ye ken.'

'Yes, I thought so. Well those sort of mages have little or no power and make up for it with flimflam and colored smoke. Any real mage worth his or her salt can make a far better living in the warm somewhere and archmages like me can find employ in noble houses or palaces should we have the need. You have seen some of what we can achieve.'

'Aye.' Alan replied uncomfortably, the memory of waking up naked and weaponless on the cliff top still fresh in his mind.

'Well what you've seen is only a taste of what we can do, that is why we swear solemn oaths to control ourselves, for there are many things we can do but don't.'

Alan scratched his head. 'Milady, I hear wha' ye're sayin' but...'

'Look at this.' Daria ordered and held out her hand. From the woods nearby a female fairy flew and landed on her palm. It was a tiny but exquisite representation of a nude woman with gossamer wings. It lounged on Daria's hand and sang to her in a piping lilt. 'Do you know what this is?'

'Aye, o' course, it's a wee fairy, one o' the daoine sidhe.'

'It's a bat. Or at least that's what it's species was once. Some great archmage in antiquity took some live bats and transmuted them into this. He made some boys as well so we may wonder what his motives were but whatever the reason he did a good job, most experiments like this do not live for very long but these survived and bred and live to fly about in the woods eating insects.' Daria gently tossed the little creature into the air where it flew around her head a couple of times before flitting off after a passing bluebottle.

'Why are ye tellin' me this?' Alan was genuinely puzzled. Daria noted that his brothers, Iuain and Rob were listening closely as well.

'Well you are in command of the Northmen in our party since Mack has gone with Colonel Arbie. Now Mack would know this already because of his schooling but it's something you need to know. You have seen what we can do when attacked by ordinary weapons, you saw what we did to the men on top of the canyon?'

'Aye.'

'Well there is still considerable danger that we may be attacked by darkmages. They can do whatever we can do and they are not troubled by scruples. If you are in the way they will brush you aside like a gnat. Now don't be insulted by what I say, I am concerned for your wellbeing. If we are attacked by mageborn stay out of the way and whatever you do don't get between two mages who are duelling, especially if you want to stay the same shape you are now!'

Alan grimaced with distaste for a moment then nodded his agreement. 'I ken tha', milady, thank ye.'

'Good, now how long will it take you to get home to the Northlands and return with more clansmen? I want a strong escort for Father when he rides into battle and I trust your men more than I do my uncle's old cronies regardless of what oaths they've sworn'

'Nae long, milady. We'll take a ship upriver from the Capitol. It'll take a couple o' days to get there and a couple more tae gather the men, then we'll a' sail straight doon to the estuary tae join yer daddy, a week at the outside, aye?'

'Very good, thank you.' Daria smiled more warmly this time.

'It's nae a bother fer a Friend o' the Clan.'

'A what?' Daria knew what the term meant among the Northlanders - and the implications. It annoyed her that she hadn't been told.

'Did yer daddy no tell ye? He asked Mack to write tae his daddy tae ask him tae be a Friend o' the House o' Morgendorffer.'

'Oh...' Daria looked thoughtful, it was not something done lightly and it was the kind of deal that was normally sealed with...

'Dinnae fash yerself, he didnae promise a daughter as surety.'

'All right, now which of us is the mind reader? If not that then...?'

'Land. Ye ken a' those shepherds were murdered by yon gang? Aye well the hills above yer castle are bare noo, the few survivors dinnae want tae go back so yer father offered us the land. We'll be happy tae oblige him and we're the best o' neighbors ye ken. Me and the lads are gonnae ask Big Angus for leave tae bring oor wives an' settle there. Yer lookin' a' the start o' the Clan o' the Sons o' Gregor.'

'Well, I suppose congratulations are in order Master Alan. I wasn't aware you had wives.'

'Aye well we dinnae... yet.' He answered with a hearty laugh and Iuain and Rob, who were barely older than she was, each wore wicked grins on their pimpled faces.

* * *

Cladis smiled with satisfaction as the archmage lost her grip on the bush she was clinging to and and fell into the vortex he'd conjured. The aethereal scream as her soul was ripped from its body was most gratifying, he offered it up in tribute to his Master.

He turned his attention then to the young woman who was just coming to after flying out of the vortex and hitting the side of the post coach. She was looking about her at the bodies of the coachmen and the other passengers and her incoherent mutterings were turning into cries of panic. He spoke to her in a calming tone and smiled at her when she looked to him for comfort and laughed as he placed his hand on the crown of her head and transferred himself. This was no archmage so he easily chased her feeble mortal consciousness into a dark corner of her mind and locked it in. Then his essence flowed along her veins and nerve endings and then she stood and stretched like a cat. Oh yes! This felt good! She turned back to the darkmage and watched as his soul retook possession of his body from its confinement.

She smiled lazily at him. 'Thank you for the loan of your body, I had a lot of fun with it, but of course you know that, you were watching. Ah, I see you fear what the fathers of all those little girls will do when they catch up to you. Who could blame them after what you did?' The man was spluttering something. 'What? It wasn't you? Of course it was, they all saw you! Oh, don't worry about it, I'm going to alter your appearance so they won't recognize you, would you like that?'

The man nodded, hope in his eyes which made it all the more fun when she set him ablaze. He ran around the clearing for a while setting fire to bushes and shrubs before collapsing in a heap. She walked over to the smoldering corpse and smiled down at it. 'See, now no one will recognize you, aren't I good?' She laughed.

The first thing to do was to get rid of these hideous clothes the girl had worn. She stripped them off and examined herself. Those stupid bits of metal stuck in various bits of her body would have to go as well as the tattoos. Now, a little bit more up here and a little less down there, ok, maybe a lot more up here, yes, they'll do nicely. Now the hair, longer and - yes -midnight black. She ran her hands over herself in satisfaction, then went to look through the trunks for something to wear and maybe something to eat as well.

She had found what she took to be the archmage's trunk and was picking out a dress when she heard a giggle from nearby. She looked over the hedge and saw two boys, maybe twelve or thirteen, ogling her and pointing. They obviously hadn't seen the dead bodies around the other side of the coach. She smiled at them and put her hand on her hip.

'Hello boys, like what you see?' They nodded enthusiastically. 'Why don't you come closer and have a good look, maybe a feel.' She could see them nudging each other and talking each other into it, they couldn't believe their luck, neither could she. When they got close enough she opened her arms in a welcoming fashion then extended her fingernails into three inch talons and ripped their throats out. Laughing she picked them up by their jerkins and held them easily over her head, allowing their hot blood to run down her arms and breasts and flanks as their lives drained away.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

There was something... no... no one...

Satisfied, she heated the outer layer of skin causing the blood to burn away then put on the dress. It was quite snug in the bodice now and made her stick out a bit - excellent!

She retrieved the archmage's staff, useless thing, but it was part of her disguise so she took it and climbed onto the driver's seat of the coach. The horses, being animals not humans knew exactly what she was so they reared up and tried to bolt. She took the most expedient route of killing them and reanimating their bodies as creatures of her will then set them to run on.

She was going to enjoy being female. At least some of the girls had had the sense to flee from him but the boys came to her! How wonderful! Then there was that whole area of orifices she had yet to explore, hmmmm! She practiced being all innocent and wounded.  
'They... they attacked the coach! I almost died!' She said with a little catch in her throat, then she laughed and laughed and laughed.

Behind her in the clearing Becky finally allowed herself to breathe. She was a strange little girl and none of the other children in the village would play with her so she spent her time following her brother and his friend about. They used to hit her and throw stones to make her go away but she found she was really good at hiding and they never saw her any more if she didn't want them to. She liked to follow to see what they got up to, it was better than sitting with the pigs and the chickens. She never joined in when they went swimming or stealing eggs from nests or snaring rabbits but she watched and learned and knew how to do all of those things. That was before today. Could they not see that wom... daemon for what she was? Every nerve in Becky's body had screamed at them to run... just run but they'd walked to their deaths smiling like idiots.

What should she do? What could she do? What will Mammy say?

She shivered at the memory of how that creature had looked for her, sensing her presence but she'd hidden under a bush and said the don'tseemedon'tseemedon'tseeme prayer over and over again and the daemon had gone away. Father Malachi - yes, she must run and tell the priest, he'd know what to do.


End file.
